


Kasspasia Prompts

by Missbiddle



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Odyssey, Kasspasia
Genre: F/F, Kassandra x Aspasia, Kasspasia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbiddle/pseuds/Missbiddle
Summary: Just a bunch of Kassandra x Aspasia (Kasspasia) prompts sent to my tumblr - kasspasia.tumblr.com if you would like to send some in.Various relationship levels - established or prior. Some canon divergence. Some smut.





	1. Chapter 1

PROMPT:

Kassandra’s arms/hands. Any girl.

* * *

 

The storm swelled water pushed the ship around roughly, the wind whipping through the sails. The crew yelled instructions to each other over the roar of the storm and water crashing against the sides of the ship. They were nearly through the worst of it but Kassandra knew by this point not to let her guard down. She commanded to bring the sails in and have the rowers concentrate their strength on pushing them forward. She glanced to the side where Aspasia was crouched down, gripping the rail for dear life. She wobbled over to her as fast as she could.

“Aspasia! You should be below deck!” She shouted, gripping the rail herself and trying to shield the woman as best she could from the rain.

“I am fine! Just concentrate on getting us out of this fucking storm.” Aspasia shouted back, looking up with determination. “I am the least of your worries right now!” Kassandra regarded her for a moment with a frown.

“I would feel better -”

“Captain!” Barnabas interrupted her with a worried shout. Kassandra turned as she heard the loud crack of splintering wood and watched as part of one of the main masts splintered off and began to fall down toward the two of them. Time seemed to slow as she stepped closer to Aspasia and raised her arms and braced her legs against the deck. She let out a loud shout of pain as she caught the heavy fallen section of beam and strained to hold it. It was still partially connected to the mast and she struggled to hold it upright. She felt her arms straining and blood was mixing with water running down from her hands - the splintered wood cutting into her hands. Aspasia looked up from under her arms and gasped as a flash of lighting illuminated the sight. Kassandras face was screwed up in pain, her arms bulging with the effort. She quickly scurried out from underneath and glanced around.

“Someone hurry up and help her!” She yelled at the crew who were all still a little stunned. As they snapped to action Kassandra dropped to one knee, her arms shaking. A few of the crew members ran up and helped lift the beam off as Barnabas commanded the rest of them to maintain speed out of the storm. As the others gently laid the beam down Aspasia ran over to Kassandra who slumped against the rail staring at her bleeding shaking hands. She looked up as Aspasia crouched in front of her and relief washed over her face.

“Are you okay?” She said, her voice giving away her sheer exhaustion.

“I’m fine, we need to get you out of this rain!” Aspasia said, concern heavy in her voice. Kassandra nodded and tried to push herself up but failed, yelping in pain. Aspasia gently wrapped her arm over her shoulder.

“Someone help me get her below deck!” She called out and Odessa quickly hurried over. They used an arm over each shoulder to carry Kassandra down below deck.

“Is she -” Odessa asked worriedly as they lowered her onto a thatched bed.

“She will be okay.” Asapsia interrupted. “Thank you, but I think you will be more help up top.” Odessa nodded and glanced at Kassandras torn hands before running back up. Kassandra stared wearily at them.

“I think I ruined them.” She said, her tone almost deadpan. Her muscles ached more than they ever had, no matter how much she had put her body through before. Aspasia crouched and gently took the misthios hands in hers, turning them over to look at the palms. She dabbed at them with a cloth, trying to keep her face neutral. “Are they ruined?” Kassandra asked, her voice shaking slightly. Aspasia smiled kindly while grabbing the linen wrap next to her.

“You will hold your spear again, do not despair.” She said, and began wrapping the straps gently around her hands. Kassandra watched, her heart still racing from the adrenaline and pain. Aspasia held them for a moment after she had finished wrapping them. “You risked everything to save me.” She murmured quietly.

“Well i was also saving the ship from getting a hole busted in it as well, don’t forget.” Kassandra said smugly. Aspasia frowned slightly.

“Of course. It wasn’t just for me.” She hastily said, her face flushing slightly and she made to stand up. Kassandra quickly raised her bandaged hands to Aspasia’s face and tilted her face up to look at her. Kassandras face softened into a smile at the hurt look.

“Of course it was for you.” She reassured, her thumb caressing Asapsia still damp cheek. Aspasia placed her hands gently on top of Kassandras. She lent forward and lightly pressed her lips against the misthios, leaning her forehead against the other womans. Her hands caressed down Kassandras forearms, feeling the tenseness of her muscles. She pressed her lips harder against Kassandra’s, gripping onto her arms. Kassandra kissed her back, moving her tender hands gently down to place on Apasias hips. Neither of them noticed the rough swaying of the ship settling. Aspasia broke the kiss and lent back just slightly to take in the Kassandras face. Her eyes both intense and soft watching Aspasia with curiosity. Aspasia shook her head with a somewhat frustrated laugh.

“You aren’t supposed to be like this.” She followed up with as Kassandra frowned. Aspasia quickly kissed her again, running her hands up and down her arms. “That is a compliment Misthios.” She reassured. Kassandra watched her a moment, trying to figure out what she could mean, distracted by the throbbing of her hands and the ache of her muscles. Aspasias gentle pressure on her arms helped and she let her head fall forward onto the other woman’s chest, exhaustion taking over.

“Stay with me.” She murmured, feeling pathetic. Aspasia stroked her hair and smiled.

“Of course.” She responded and kissed the misthios head.

 

* * *

 

PROMPT;

I like the idea of Kassandra getting hurt and Aspasia fretting over her about it, not a major injury or anything. Maybe just got bruised and what not and when Kassandra starts shutting Aspasia up with a kiss. Bonus points if Myrrine walks in on the kiss lol

Can you write a jealous Aspasia? 

* * *

 

Kassandra knew it was a dangerous mission but accepted it anyway. She wanted to help the little old lady and if that meant risking herself then she would do it. The drachmae glinting on the table also helped motivate her as a little extra incentive. 

“I require three of the black and two of the red.” Were the instructions given and Kassandra clenched her jaw and nodded, staring at the thickly growing rose bushes in front of her. The black roses were in the middle of the field, the red surrounding them. She looked down at her bare legs and sighed.

“I suppose there is no point putting it off.” She said through gritted teeth and glanced back at the old woman who waved happily at her. She started walking through the bushes, careful not to squish any of them and felt the sharp stings of multiple thorns splitting her skin. She knew they would barely leave a scar but it was an unpleasant feeling. Blood dribbled down her legs and pooled in her boots making her slip slightly in them. She finally made it to the black ones and picked them and grabbed two of the surrounding red ones. She waded back, her legs really stinging by this point and handed them to the woman, accepting the drachmae in return.

“Do you mind it I take one or two of the red roses?” She asked the woman, who nodded happily, humming. Kassandra grabbed two red roses and set off back toward her mothers current house, grimacing as she slipped around in her boots. She soon reached the house and headed toward her room, holding the flowers by her side. As she ascended the stairs Aspasia appeared at the top and Kassandra tried to quickly hide the flowers behind her back but as she moved so suddenly her foot slipped on a small amount of blood she had dribbled and very ungracefully face planted the stairs. 

“Kassandra?” Asapsia called out as she watched the misthios seemingly just collapse in front of her. She could see rivers of blood running down the womans legs and the blood dribbling out of her nose. “Kassandra you are injured! Quickly! We must get your wounds attended to!” She hurried down and helped Kassandra up. The misthios tried to argue but was too busy pinching her nose to stem the flow.

“I am fine Aspasia. It is just a little nosebleed.” She said nasally. Aspasia ignored her and helped her into her room and onto the edge of her bed.

“What happened to you?” She asked - grabbing a bowl with water and rags. “You look like you are lucky to have gotten away!” Aspasias voice was high and full of worry and she crouched down and took Kassandras boots off, gasping as some blood dribbled out. She began to wipe the blood away frowning slightly. “So many wounds. What were you doing?” Kassandra - still pinching her nose despite the bleeding having stopped - held out the slightly crumpled roses.

“I was gardening.” She said sheepishly. “I had to fetch some roses from a rose field for a woman -” Aspasia stopped wiping and glared up at Kassandra.

“You did this to yourself for a woman?” She said incredulously before standing up and crossing her arms. Kassandra looked at her slightly guilty. “You tore yourself up just to impress a woman. I know you like your women Kassandra but look at the damage you have done to yourself!” Aspasia exclaimed before continuing to clean her legs, shaking her head while she did it. “Just to impress another woman. Why you want want to chase someone who requires you to be injured just to impress her…” She grumbled, and Kassandra winced slightly at the pressure she put on the wounds. She couldn’t help but think Aspasia at this point was more jealous than worried.

“It isn’t that bad. They are only light scratches, you don’t need to worry.” She explained, plucking a petal off the rose. “She wanted the flowers for her daughter who is sick and bed bound. The black ones are her favourite.” Kassandra put the roses down and grabbed Aspasias hand with one of hers and lifted her chin with the other. “I was not trying to impress anyone.” She assured her and Aspasia narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Okay, but i must fix these wounds.” She protested, glancing down at them. Kassandra let out a small laugh. 

“They are fine. I will be fine.” She said humorously. “But it is cute to see you worry so much about me.” She teased. Aspasia opened her mouth to retaliate but Kassandra took the opportunity to swoop in for a kiss, easing the woman up off the floor to stand over her. 

“I know you are trying to distract me” Asapsia murmured through the kiss, her hands on either side of the misthios face. Kassandra smiled into the kisses.

“Is it working?” She replied and pulled Aspasia onto her lap. 

“Kassandra! I saw the trail of blood leading up here! Are you oka-” Both women jerked apart, Aspasia stumbling back slightly tipping the water bowl.

“Myrrine!”

“Mater!?” 

Both women called out at the same time. Myrrine stood with her mouth slightly agape at the sight - before Kassandra stood up, her hands in the air.

“I can explain everything!”    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts! Some are two combined.

 

 

 

PROMPT:

There is an attempt on Aspasia's life, Kassandra rushes in to save her only to see Aspasia finishing off the last assassin.

Kassandra carrying Aspasia in her strong arms 

* * *

 

Kassandra pulled Phobos to a halt as she rode past the estate that Aspasia and Perikles inhabited. It was nearing 1am and the streets of Athens were quiet save for the beggars and homeless who moaned and talked amongst themselves in the dirty streets. Guards patrolled, eyeing her wearily. Kassandra edged Phobos toward the estate when she spotted flickering torchlight in one of the top rooms and felt a sense of unease. She hopped off and approached - keeping low and headed toward a door way that she could hear some noise from. She unsheathed her spear when she spotted two strange men standing near the body of a guard. They glanced around nervously, murmuring too quietly for her to hear. She darted forward her heart racing at the sight and snuck behind one jamming the spear through the throat. He let out a gargle and reached toward the other guy who stepped back in shock. Within seconds Kassandra had darted around and drawn her sword to slash the throat of the other man - yanking her spear out at the same time. Taking a quick look she couldn’t find any notes or indication of who the men were. They wore torn and poor clothing, armour made from rough leather and the weapons were dented.

“They don’t look like mercenary’s. More like farmers or working men.” She muttered to herself. She glanced in the doorway nearby, noticing blood splatters on the floor and crept in. Both the body of a guard and another man lay on the ground against the wall. She followed the trail of blood up the stairs - her concern for Aspasia growing more and more with each step. The torchlight flickered above her and she gripped her spear tight as she entered the room - preparing for the worst. Three bodies were sprawled on the ground - their throats slit. A shadowed figure had her back turned to Kassandra, leaning over another fourth body and she watched as the figures arm flicked to the side, a spray of blood coming off the dagger in her hand.

“Aspasia?” She breathed out in shock, straightening up and glancing around the room. The figure turned as the torch light flickered from a dying torch on the ground. One side of the womans face was cast in shadow, the other side illuminated. A smear of blood was under her eye, another splatter above it. Her normally crisp and clean dress was slashed in one place and drenched in blood as were her hands. 

“I don’t suppose these were your men?” She asked, indicating to the bodies around her. Kasssandra shook her head and took a few steps forward.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?!” There was obvious worry and urgency in her voice. Aspasia let a out a laugh. 

“I think you should be asking them that.” She said and went and placed the dagger gently on the table against the wall. “Any idea who they are, Misthios?” Kassandra stared in awe.

“You took them out yourself? With a simple dagger?” She asked. Aspasia smirked.

“When you are a woman in my position you learn how to protect yourself.” She said nonchalant. “I’m just glad my useless husband was not here. I would have had a much more difficult time protecting him.” Kassandra only just realised that the bedroom was devoid of Perikles.

“Where is he?” She asked quickly, ashamed that she hadn’t even spared a thought for him. Her worry and then relief for Aspasia’s safety had driven any thought of him from her head.

“He is at his pantheon, praying to the gods i’m sure.” There was definite disdain in her tone. Kassandra smiled slightly.

“I am sure you are glad he is safe?” She pressed and Aspasia smiled, the torch flickering shadows all over her face.

“Of course. I am also glad to see you, Misthios.” She walked toward Kassandra, and stopped close to her, resting her hand on her arm. “Perhaps i could pay you to stay for the rest of the night as my personal bodyguard.” Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t have to pay me for that privilege.” She responded, her tone playful. Aspasia raised an eyebrow and at that moment Kassandra who had been distracted noticed the shadow move behind Aspasias shoulder and shoved her out of the way - a split second too late. The wood of the spear cracked against the back of the womans head and she fell forward. Kassandra caught her and quickly stepped backward, ducking as the spear swung over her head. She quickly but gently dropped the unconscious woman to the ground and threw her spear into the yelling mans leg from the ground and darted forward, throwing her body weight at him to knock him down. She pinned him, her hand around his throat.

“Who sent you!” She hissed, baring her teeth in his face. He was even more haggard then the others she had seen. She watched as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Please don’t kill me Misthios, I didn’t have a choice. My family are suffering! We didn’t have a choice!” He sobbed, his eye wide and terrified. Kassandra heard a groan from behind her and swung her fist into the mans head, knocking him unconscious. She quickly tied his hands together and went back to Aspasia who’s head was lolling around. She lifted her up in her arms as Aspasias eyes opened.

“It’s okay. You were hit on the head.” She said softly as Aspasia raised a hand to her head. 

“Always the hero, aren’t you.” Aspasia murmured as Kassandra lowered her onto her bed. “Are you taking me up on my offer? I would really like it if you did.” Her tone was trying to be light but Kassandra could hear the shake in it. She smiled and sat down next to her and lent over, brushing some hair from her face.

“Of course, Im not going anywhere.”

 

* * *

 PROMPT:

 Kassandra sailing with Aspasia.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry that we had to make this detour.” She called over the crashing of the waves against the ship. Aspasia waved the apology off.

“It is not like you to apologise for doing something the way you want it.” She teased, turned to face the misthios. “Besides, I was the one that asked for the trip. You could have turned me down. I would have just taken one of the Athenian ships.” Kassandra leaned forward on the rail, looking toward the front of her ship.

“I wouldn’t want you out on these waters on an Athenian ship with the Spartans attacking.” She said, her tone serious. Aspasia moved slightly closer, watching her with interest. “If word had somehow gotten out that you were sailing..” She trailed off slightly before turning back to face Aspasia. “I already am thinking i should not have agreed to take you, let alone risking a longer trip but i suppose my mind would be even less at ease if you were on another ship. I just cannot miss this meeting.” Aspasia rested a hand on Kassandra’s.

“It is fine. Believe it or not, I enjoy the feeling of being on the sea.” She motioned toward the crew - all women save for Barnabas and Herodotus - who were happily singing shanties. “Besides, the company is perfect. I don’t think i have felt this at ease for a long time. I am positive you can protect me if the need arises.” She said, her thumb just slightly caressing Kassandras hand. 

“Of course!” Kassandra responded, with obvious confidence in her voice. The sunsets rays starting moving slightly, shadowing on Aspasias skin and Kassandra glanced over her shoulder. She grinned and grabbed the woman’s hand. “Quickly, come over here.” Aspasia stumbled after her, her sea legs not as sturdy as Kassandra’s. The mercenary pulled her to the side of the ship as 5 or 6 dolphins breached the water, diving in time with the waves. Ikaros flew overhead and swooped down gliding alongside the dolphins. Aspasia smiled and shook her head slightly.

“I have seen dolphins before you know.” She stated. Kassandra crossed her arms and leaned toward Aspasia.

“I know. But, i wanted to see you face when you saw them.” She said and Aspasia rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure that line woo’s all of your women to bed.” Aspasia responded haughtily. Kassandra laughed and shook her head. 

“That is the first time i have used that one actually!” She exclaimed and winked. “Did it work?” Asapsia shook her head with a slight smile as the sun started dipping below the horizon. 

“Perhaps, but unfortunately we appear to have arrived at our destination.” She motioned to Barnabas who sheepishly waved at them. “Perhaps on the way to my destination I will give you an answer.” She quickly reached up and kissed Kassandra’s cheek and smiled at her as she stumbled back to the bridge holding her hair off her face in the breeze. Kassandra followed, holding her finger up to her lips at Barnabas before taking her place at the command. As she shouted out instructions to the crew Aspasia watched her - the mercenary’s face concentrating, her voice loud and commanding. Her muscular arms directing the crew on which directions to maneuver. She let out a slight sigh, surprised and troubled by how much she didn’t want the trip to stop. 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts! Some are combined!

PROMPT:

Kassandra tries to train Aspasia to defend herself when she isn't around.

Who flusters kassandra the most and how. 

* * *

 

Kassandra lazed on the couch, her legs stretched out up on the inclined wood with pillows propping her torso up slightly. She picked at some grapes next to her and threw them in the air skillfully catching them in her mouth. The warm summer breeze from the open balcony fluttered her loose casual chiton. Her spear rested beside her leg, her armour within hands reach on the floor next to her. She looked over to Aspasia who was fretting over pages of parchment and tablets, her brow furrowed as usual. 

“Yes Kassandra?” She said without even glancing up. Kassandra smiled and went back to throwing her grapes into her mouth.

“Why don’t you train yourself for protection instead of paying for someone to do it for you?” She said in between grape catching. Aspasia glanced over at the misthios.

“Are you not content with your grapes and couch and company?” She asked with humour. “Most mercenary’s would love to be in a job of your position.” Kassandra went silent for a moment before swinging her legs over the couch and sitting up, her elbows resting unceremoniously on her spread knees. She observed Aspasia for a moment.

 

“I am very content with my job. But I-” She hesitated for a moment as Aspasia walked around her desk and lent back on it, her arms folded and eyes trained on Kassandra. “I worry what will happen if i am not with you. I do have other things i must do sometimes so i can’t protect you all the time.” She murmured. Asapsia stayed silent, smiling just slightly. Kassandra fidgeted uncomfortably before standing up and grabbing her spear. She walked over the Aspasia and held out the spear. 

“You are giving me your spear?” She responded incredulously. Kassandra withdrew her hand slightly.

“No! Of course not.” She exclaimed protectively. “But I can train you. You look like you could use a break.” She gestured to the work on the desk. Aspasia glanced at it and the spear before grabbing it awkwardly.

“Okay, great misthios Kassandra.” She said playfully. “Teach me your legendary skill so i can be rid of you.” Kassandra rolled her eyes at the joke and re-adjusted the spear in Aspasia’s hand. She ran her hands along the aristocrats soft arms, readjusting them to be more stable. She bent down and hesitated for a moment, glancing up to see if it was okay for her to adjust her standing position.

“You need to spread you legs a little more so you are most grounded and stable.” She explained. Aspasia complied and Kassandra walked around behind her. She wrapped her arms around and grabbed Aspasia’s spear wielding hand. She noticed her heart racing and pounding heavily and hoped the other woman wouldn’t feel it against her back. “You need to be fluid in your movement but still retain strength behind it.” She said, her mouth next to Aspasia’s ear. The woman turned slightly as she spoke, her eyes on Kassandra’s mouth and involuntarily bit her lip. The misthios arms were strong around her body and she could feel Kassandra’s heart against her back, racing. Her own stomach felt light and fluttery. Kassandra slowly began moving her arm in fluid motions, the spear carving through the air. She felt a sort of vibration coming from the spear and it felt warm in her hand. She could hear the misthios still talking but she was barely listening to the words, only the commanding tone of her voice and the feeling of the spears warmth flowing into her body. It was truly an amazing weapon, almost otherworldly. Kassandra took a deep breath and reluctantly stepped back from Aspasia and letting her hand go. She walked around front and smiled. Aspasia’s face was slightly flushed.

“So what now - I’m ready to fight?” Aspasia said with a slight sigh. “I don’t think waving a spear around will really help me.” She said and Kassandra rolled her eyes.

“Of course not. I just wanted you to get used to the feeling of the spear.” She squared herself up and grinned. “Now i want you to come at me.” Aspasia stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“You are joking.” She said, waving the spear up. “You will disarm me in an instant.” Kassandra straightened up with a sigh.

“Yes. That is why it is called TRAINING. We repeat the actions until you become confident.” She explained and squared up again. “Now come at me.” Aspasia regarded her for a moment before rolling her eyes. 

“Fine.” She darted forward, arching the spear upward, slightly taken aback by the feeling of the vibration of the spear. Kassandra easily grabbed it and pulled it from her grasp. She spun it around and handed it back.

“Again, but try from a different direction. That was predictable. Use fluid motion.” She commanded. Aspasia took in the tense muscles of the misthios, the breeze blowing her short chiton up slightly and stared back into the intense gaze. She took a few steps forward and went to dart forward with the spear. Kassandra’s eyes darted down and she reached to grab it. Aspasia grinned suddenly and dropped the spear and stepped right up to Kassandra in the space of a second, her face only inches away, her eyes trained on the womans lips. Kassandra was taken aback and stepped back slightly.

“What are you -” She spluttered out and then looked down at the feeling of something sharp pricking her under her rib cage. A small dagger was positioned under her ribs, positioned to be stabbed upward into her lungs. “How -” Aspasia silenced her by lifting her free hand to caress the strong jaw of the misthios.

“Sometimes vulnerability and playing the victim can be just as effective as strength and intimidation.” She explained, her voice almost as if she were teaching. “I taught myself the best way i found to protect myself, which is through appearing weak.” Kassandra’s face was red at this point, the dagger still pointed into her skin. 

“Then why keep me around to guard you?” She muttered. Aspasia could hear slight embarrassment in her voice but also something else… admiration? She raised herself up on her toes slightly, her mouth close enough to feel Kassandras breath on her lips.

“Because otherwise it would break the illusion that I am more than i appear.” She purred. Kassandra swallowed heavily and licked her lips. “Besides -” Aspasia said stepped back quickly, her voice back to the usual commanding tone, the dagger slipped back up the sleeve of her dress. Kassandra stood stunned for a moment. “I enjoy having your company misthios. And if an army were to attack - well then i would be in trouble.” She said with a smile. Kassandra visibly seemed to shake her self and picked up the dropped spear, looking at it for a moment before back to the aristocrat. She frowned slightly, trying to get her pounding heart to slow down.

“You are full of suprises, Aspasia.” She said, flipping the still almost burning spear in her hand.

* * *

 PROMPT:

Kassandra feels sore after all the roof jumping, fighting, swimming, etc. So Aspasia offers to give Kassandra a massage to relax. After stripping her of armor and clothes, Aspasia pulls out the oil with a hungry smirk

 

* * *

 

Kassandra felt like she could feel every fibre in her muscles aching. She groaned as she struggled down the stairs from the balcony that her mother and Aspasia were arguing on, too sore and wearing to deal with politics. She retreated to her room and began splashing water on her face and pouring herself a glass of wine. She startled slightly at the sound of a knock on her doorframe. Aspasia leant against the frame, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes as usual hungrily staring at the Misthios.

“Have you come here to discuss politics because i am REALLY not in the mood.” Kassandra sighed, straightening up with a slight groan. Aspasia strode toward her, sliding the divider in front of the door.

“No. Ive come to help you relax. I noticed how stiff you were moving before and I can see the pain and discomfort on your face.” She said in a somewhat gentler tone than Kassandra was used to. She looked at her suspiciously. 

“And how do you suppose to help me?” She inquired. Aspasia’s lip curved in a half smile.

“I can give you a massage if you would find that to be helpful. I used to have someone massage me frequently in Athens when i got overworked.” She offered, striding forward and helping Kassandra to un-clip her armour as she noticed the pained expressions on the Misthio’s face as she tried to do it herself. 

“A massage hmm?” She muttered, her skin already tingling from Aspasia’s fingers brushing against her as she was helped out of her armour. She stripped down to her basic undergarments before hesitating for a second, then grinned. “I assume you will want me naked for this?” She asked playfully, already untying her top undergarment. She could feel the tension coming from Aspasia who took her by the hand and led her over to her bed.

“Lie back and get comfortable.” She commanded and Kassandra complied, throwing her top to the ground as she scooted backward on the bed to lean against the wall. Aspasia hungrily drank in the sight and reached into her robes as she climbed on the bed after Kassandra who was looking at the bottle that was pulled out in curiosity. “No need to worry. It is simply oil. It makes it easier for the massage.” Aspasia reassured. She opened the jar and tipped a small amount onto her hands and rubbed them together before pulling herself forward to sit in between Kassandras legs. She laid her hands on both thighs her eyes following her hands as they dug in to massage the tense muscles. Kassandra let out a mixture of a yelp and groan as the muscles were rubbed and massaged and stretched out. She lent back on her hands, gripping the fabric beneath them. She gritted her teeth and watched as Aspasia moved upward, massaging every muscle as she moved up.

“Is it supposed to hurt and feel good at the same time?” Kassandra asked, somewhat breathlessly as Aspasia’s hand moved over her groin muscles to her tense stomach. The aristocrat looked up in disbelief, lessening the pressure of her fingers to simply trace the abdominal muscles.

“You have never had a massage before.” She said as more of a statement of disbelief than a question. Kassandra shook her head, finding it difficult to find words. Aspasia smiled smugly. “I believe this is the first time i have seen you speechless or without a smart ass response.” She said with a teasing tone, moving her thumbs up the sides of Kassandra toned abdomen. She could feel each muscle tensing under her fingers and Kassandras breathing quickening. Aspasia lent in closer, her hands working their way up over the misthios breasts, only lightly brushing over them before putting pressure on her shoulder muscles. Kassandras head fell forward and dropped on Aspasias shoulder as the pressure relieved the ache in her shoulders. Aspasia shifted her head slightly so that her lips brushed against Kassandras neck - which in turn prompted her to turn her head in response and capture Aspasias lips with her own. They greedily kissed, Kassandra moaning often into Aspasia’s mouth as her hands worked their way down her biceps until the misthios slipped her hands under Aspasia and lifted her onto her lap, spreading her legs to straddle Kassandras hips. 

“Are you feeling more relaxed?” Aspasia gasped in the kiss as she was pulled against Kassandra, her hands still gripping the rippling biceps. A moan was her answer.     


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Prompts! Some are combined.

 

PROMPT:

can you write about the inner thoughts of Aspasia when it comes to Kassandra. like during the first time actually seeing her and things

* * *

 Aspasia took a deep breath before entering the symposium. She was there to make her normal appearance, her rounds and get information from her guests. But this one was different. The Eagle Bearer would be in attendance. The misthios that had caused issues in Megaris, who was now working for her husbands favour. She had sent the girl, Phoibe, with clothing for the merc to wear. Aspasia had waited long enough, she wanted to meet the woman. She walked to the doorway and glanced into the dim room, her eyes roaming over  the familiar faces, searching for the unfamiliar one. It was not difficult to spot her. 

Kassandra - A goddess among men was the way in which she could be described. Taller than a lot of the men in the room she stood - the red dress that Aspasia had picked was tight on her muscular frame and stood bright against the surrounding blues. The bare shoulder showcased her rippling arm and back muscles well, her hair flipped over her shoulder. Strong eyebrows covered dark and intense eyes which while mainly concentrated on Sokrates - who she was clearly in a heavy debate with - were also taking in the room and its inhabitants. Aspasia moved forward slightly, trying to keep herself hidden as long as possible but wanting to hear their debate. She could hear frustration in the misthios voice and her stance was becoming agitated, but she still managed to hold her own against Sokrates. Aspasia could feel her pulse increasing slightly, and she felt a sort of nervousness at the idea of confronting her. She straightened up, patted her dress and strode into full view of the room. All heads turned to her and she felt rather than saw the intense eyes turned to her. She strode down the stairs purposefully avoiding the other womans glance until she walked past her. They locked eyes and Aspasia felt a smile lift the corners of her lips as she gracefully nodded. Kassandra’s mouth dropped open ever so slightly before smiling back and glancing to her companions almost as if to see if they had seen her reaction. Aspasia knew the effect she had on men and women and often used it to her advantage however she was not expecting the effect Kassandra would have on her. Her heart was racing and not out of the nervousness of confronting the misthios on her actions in Megaris as she suspected. Nor of why she was here and what her intentions were for the war. Her heart was pounding because of the way Kassandra gazed up at her as she almost sauntered over. The confidence in how she carried herself. Her lack of fear of Aspasia. They were on equal ground, and that feeling tugged at Aspasia. Kassandra walked toward her and Aspasia held herself upright, hiding her nerves with a tight lipped smile and tried to think of a greeting that was suitable. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your talent for debate. Well done.” She said confidently as Kassandra finally reached her. The misthios glanced over at Sokrates before gazing back up at her.

“Sokrates.. is an interesting character.” Kassandra replied, and Aspasia was taken aback by how friendly and open she sounded. There was no hesitation or fear. Her heart pounded in her chest, her brain muddled slightly. She spotted Phoibe walking up to them and quickly jumped on the opportunity to bring her into the conversation. Whatever she had expected - it was not to be so shaken by Kassandra, to have her heart race every time she locked eyes with the Misthios. To want to listen to her ideas, to see what she would do next. The strength, both physical and mental that she possessed was almost overwhelming. Aspasia felt as though her plans were crashing around her and in the center stood Kassandra, a goddess among men.    

 

* * *

 PROMPT:

Kassandra tries to be professional with Aspasia, but she is in next to no clothes (like she just stepped out of a bath in nothing but a towel, or is naked) "Perekles doesn't have to know"

* * *

 

Kassandra silently crept through the bathhouse, sticking to the shadows. She could feel the spear warm in her hand and the adrenaline pumping through her muscles at the thought of the kill she was about to make. She slipped up to the edge of the divider hiding the bath from prying eyes. She could smell a strong scent of flowers and wine and the soft noises of water moving. This particular bath was in its own room - reserved for high paying customers. She flipped the spear in her hand and darted out from behind the divider; stumbling slightly as her foot hit a goblet of wine as she was completely taken aback by the sight before her. 

“Well this is a surprise, Misthios.” Aspasia said with no surprise in her voice, just a calm amusement. Her shoulder length brown hair was wet and absent of its usual blue circlet. The slightly pink tinted water had floating petals - some of which Kassandra dutifully noticed were stuck to Aspasia’s bare chest. She sat with a cup of wine in one hand, the other draped over the edge of the bath, her back resting against the far edge. She took a sip and placed the cup down and lent forward, running her palms across the water and staring up at Kassandra with curiosity. The mercenary glanced around the room and spotted no one else. “Were you looking for someone, perhaps?” Aspasia asked, eyeing the spear. Kassandra quickly sheathed it.

“I was told that i could find a target here by -” She felt the words sort of tumble out of her mouth as Aspasia stood up and began wading toward her. The water flowed off her naked body, some petals still sticking to her. She could feel herself staring.

“A target? In a bathhouse?” Aspasia laughed. “What an unfortunate place to be assassinated.” She stepped up out of the bath and stood shamelessly in front of Kassandra, smirking.

“I - it is a common place for kills.” Kassandra swallowed heavily, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. “Unguarded and unprepared.” She continued talking but allowed her eyes to wander over the goddess in front of her. She had thought about Aspasia countless times since they had met at the symposium. Aspasia held a hand up to her mouth, tracing her lips as she spoke.

“Just like me.” She stepped forward and placed her hand on Kassandras sword strapped to her hip. “You could take me right now, and no one would know it was you.” She murmured, her eyes hooded. Kassandra felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

“That certainly has been on my mind, but not in the sense you may be thinking.” She said, her voice slightly husky. She traced her fingers over Aspasia’s hand and up her arm. She stopped at the other womans shoulder and frowned for a second. “But - Perikles -” A slight bang behind her made her turn quickly but Aspasia’s hand caught the side of her cheek and cupped it, turning it back to face her.

“Perikles doesn’t need to know I - or you - were ever here.” She said with a seductive smile and pressed herself up against Kassandra, sliding her hand to the back of the misthios head and took Kassandra’s lower lip into hers in a kiss. Kassandra froze for a moment before sliding her hands over Aspasias hips and returning the kiss.

“I should be looking for -” she tried to murmur through the kiss, but Aspasia pushed her backwards, stumbling over a wine cup and against the divider.

“You should be looking at me.” She whispered fervently back. Kassandra obliged with pleasure. 

* * *

 PROMPT:

Just letters. either aspasia or kass sending them to the other 

* * *

Aspasia stared over the balcony of Perikles estate and sighed. She could see down in the square arguments breaking out. Men shoving each other, women trying to hold their husbands back or shielding their children from the fists flying. A loud but familiar call from an eagle drew her eyes to a clear blue skies and she spotted an eagle circling above the estate.

“Ikaros?” She called out as the eagle circled in closer. He landed on the balcony and tilted his head slightly and hopped toward her. She noticed that in his mouth he held a piece of dirty parchment and reached out to grab it. He puffed his feathers up as she took it from his mouth. “Is this from Kassandra?” She asked him, well aware that he could not answer and that it was not a smart question. He squawked loudly and flew back atop a statue on the estate and fluffed his feathers again. Aspasia quickly broke the very dodgy wax seal and opened the tattered parchment. She could see that Kassandra must have been at sea when she wrote it as the words were wonky and there was dried salt drops on it from the ocean waves splashing. There were multiple words crossed out and scribbles where the mercenary has clearly changed her mind.

“D̶e̶a̶r̶, ̶D̶e̶a̶r̶e̶s̶t̶  Aspasia. I hope everything in Athens is going well and that Perikles is holding it together. I have found more information about my Mater! I am currently on my way to find Hippokrates. I recently was on the Island of Keos speaking to your friend Xenia. She was very helpful - but given that she was recommended by you I had no doubt. I am hoping to be back in Athens at some point soon and I look forward t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ to finding about how the war efforts are going. I am forever grateful to what you have done to help and i intend to repay you in anyway you wish. My b̶o̶d̶y̶ services are yours to do as you wish.”

Aspasia smiled smugly as she squinted to see through the scribbled and crossed out sentences. Ikaros let out another loud squawk and flew back into the balconey and hopped up and down on a pile of blank parchments. 

“I am assuming you are anxious to get back to her with my reply?” She asked the bird, feeling somewhat silly at the idea of conversing with an animal. Ikaros tilted his head again slightly. Aspasia picked up her inked pen and began writing a reply - Ikaros watching her do so. She sealed it with her personal wax seal and handed it to the eagle who dropped his head in an offer for her to give his head a scratch. She hesitated for a moment before rubbing it gently and Ikaros soon fluffed up before suddenly pushing off and flying out. She went to the balcony and watched him fly out toward the ocean. She let out another long sigh, being brought back to reality by the commotion back on the street.

-

 Kassandra stood to attention at the bridge of the Adestria. They were travelling at a decent speed and the wind felt refreshing. She sensed rather than heard or saw Ikaros heading back toward the ship and held her arm out. She felt her heart race slightly as he got closer and she could see parchment in his mouth. She stepped away from the bridge as he landed on her arm.

“Barnabas I must step away for the moment, can you take command?” She asked and did not bother waiting for a response as she sent Ikaros back into the air. She quickly sat down and broke the perfect wax seal and read the letter as fast as she could.

“Kassandra, I am very happy to have heard from you. I trust that the information that you received from Xenia was good news and that you are even closer to finding your Mater. I am also relieved to hear from you as while i may not appear to I do worry for your safety, you have a lot of enemies. While I do not expect to see you for awhile, I am certainly looking forward to what the services your body is offering me. I look forward to seeing you, and be safe.” 

The bottom was signed with an intricate signature. Kassandra read the letter multiple times, the impact of the words hitting her harder everytime. She folded the letter up and carefully tucked it in her armour before shouting to the crew -

“More speed! The faster we get back to Athens the better!” She yelled and the rowers began grunting as they put more effort in


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts <3

PROMPT:

Could you write something where aspasia maybe gets jealous or is around when alkiblades flirts with kass?

 

* * *

 

Aspasia observed Kassandra with interest as the woman snorted out some wine with laughter while Alkibiades gestured wildly. The group that were standing around were all laughing at what he had said but Aspasia paid attention only to the misthios. She sipped at her wine, her eyes narrowed as Alkibiades stroked Kassandras shoulder with a silly smile causing the misthios to laugh again. 

“Aspasia, are you listening?” The diplomat that she was supposed to be in conversation with drew her attention back and she startled slightly before giving him a charming wide smile.

“Forgive me, if you could excuse i just have some business to attend to.” She said bowing slightly to the group of men. They glanced at each other quickly.

“But, Aspasia -” One protested and she shot him a glare.

“We will discuss this later gentleman. Excuse me.” She said, her tone authoritative and dismissive.  Grumbling slightly the 3 diplomats began whispering amongst themselves as she walked away. She ignored it - her concentration solely on Kassandra and Alkibiades who was very clearly trying to impress her. 

“Surely your skills in the bedroom are just as renowned as your skill as a killer?” Aspasia heard as she got closer and she felt a pang of jealousy. Kassandra laughed loudly.

“Alkibiades you just never give up, do you?” Kassandra shot back and Aspasia could hear the lighthearted tone in her voice. She hadn’t heard or seen Kassandra act this way before - not even when they were alone in bed together. Alkibiades giggled and again rubbed his hand on her arm.

“It would be such a shame to waste these glorious muscles- Oh, Aspasia!” He called out and waved as she got close enough to stand with them. She smiled falsely at him, avoiding looking at Kassandra who she knew was looking at her.

“Alkibiades. Making a scene as usual I see.” She said, her tone almost judging. Alkibiades giggled.

“You know me well, Aspasia.” He waved his hand toward Kassandra, who Aspasia was still refusing to look at. “I was just asking the misthios here if she would come and have a look at my bedroom.” He explained, and Aspasia grit her teeth, still wearing the false smile. “AndIi think she was just about to agree, weren’t you?” He winked at Kassandra who crossed her arms with a defiant smile.

“Was I now?” She responded. Aspasia finally glanced up to Kassandra and caught a wink directed toward her, and looked away quickly. 

“Surely you can’t continue saying no?” He exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. Aspasia could feel Kassandra shooting her looks but continued to concentrate on Alkibiades who was downing another cup of wine and finished with a hiccup and slight sway. 

“Have you not had enough wine for the evening?” She snapped slightly harsher than intended. All eyes shot to her and she raised her chin slightly, not backing down. 

“Alkibiades, gentlemen, please excuse us for a moment.” Kassandra broke the awkward tension and placed a hand cautiously on Aspasias arm and led her away from the group toward the hall that led to the kitchen. She lent against the wall with her arms crossed, watching Aspasia curiously. “What was that about?” She questioned, her eyes intense. 

“I just worry about him sometimes - do you not ever think he may have an ulterior motive buried under that ridiculous over performance he does?” Aspasia fumbled for words to explain the stupid jealousy. Kassandra was silent for a moment before letting out a loud loud.

“He wants me to have a look at a hole in his room which he suspects has let a snake crawl into his closet.” She explained exasperatedly. “He wants me to find the snake and kill it and return it to someone who potentially does not like him due to a misunderstanding. He suspects that person may have released the snake on purpose near his home.” Aspasia could feel her face flushing ever so slightly and glared at Kassandra.

“I thought he was inviting you into his bed.” She said haughtily. Kassandra shook her head with a laugh. 

“Even if he was - I am not interested in any way to what men can offer. I have no interest in Alkibiades except as a friend and a confidant.” She stepped up to Aspasia and lifted her chin so the aristocrat would look at her. “This is not like you to be jealous.” Aspasia glared at her for moment and sighed.

“I know. You know I understand your women and desires.” She sighed. “I don’t know why seeing the two of you upset me like that. I suppose you both get to act so free with each other.” Aspasia voice dropped quieter and she glanced away. Kassandra was silent for a moment before leaning down and kissing her lightly. 

“You can be free with me, Aspasia.” She whispered and Aspasia shook her head.

“I cannot. And you know it.” She argued. Kassandra frowned slightly before giving the other woman a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“Then I will wait until the day your freedom comes.” She muttered. Aspasia took a deep breath in and ran a hand down Kassandras cheek.

“We should return before our guests think i am hogging your attention.” She demanded and Kassandra sighed. 

“I suppose so.” She shot a smile at Aspasia. “No more getting unnecessarily jealous about Alkibiades.” Aspasia huffed and strode out in front, ignoring the misthios grin and remark.  

* * *

PROMPT:

When was the moment Aspasia realized she loved Kassandra?

 

* * *

 

Aspasia worriedly twisted her hands in front of her as she stole through the night along the road side. She had lost track of the sun in her meeting and her guard had disappeared without a trace. She had to make it back to the house or at least find a guard to escort her. She glanced behind as she sensed someone following, straightening herself up to not appear afraid. She could see no one other than the drunks passed out in the gutters and the homeless calling out for various gifts and drachmae. Her hair still stood on end and she continued on. As she turned into the next street she let out a loud gasp as a dirty hand grabbed her from the shadows - the hand pressing against her mouth to stop her screams and the other pulling her backward toward an alley.

“Come with us pretty lady.” The slimy voice in her ear made her cringe and she tried to scream again, struggling to flick the hidden dagger out of her sleeve. “We’ll have our fun and then we will sell you for a pretty sum of Drachmae.” The voice continued and Aspasia felt a surge of anger and disgust. She stamped backward onto his foot and bit him as hard as she could as the hand loosened. She managed to flick the dagger out and slit his throat from side to side as she pushed off him and spun around. He gargled and fell to the ground as she began to run, hitching her dresses up. The street was devoid of any guards and she didn’t know if she could reach the end before the thugs friends would catch up. She could hear them behind her and tried to slow her breathing as she ran. She soon heard fast footsteps behind her and let out a gasp as a hand gripped her hair and pulled her back.

“Hands off me you scum!” She shouted loudly, trying to free herself. There was a shout and the hands let her go. She looked down and behind when she realised that blood had soaked into her dresses and felt her eyes widen as a horse came barreling down the street. The remaining thugs tried to dodge the sword swinging from the rider but all fell one by one. She dropped to her knees as the horse charged at her and covered her head, waiting for the sword. She glanced back up when the horse snorted above her head. It trotted in a circle and she watched as the rider reached down and grabbed the broken spear that had pierced the body of the man that had held her. As the rider bent down Aspasia felt relief flood her body and she nearly let out a sob. Kassandra sat back up on the horse, the moonlight shining behind her frame, illuminating her like a goddess on earth. She pulled the horse to a halt and gracefully jumped off, landing in front of Aspasia in a crouch. She looked at Aspasia in shock.

“Aspasia!?” She exclaimed, standing the woman up. “What are you doing out here in the middle of the night!? Where is your guard?” She exclaimed, glancing around - her hand was still tightly holding onto Aspasias arm. Aspasia shook her head trying to fight the emotions about to spill out.

“I am not sure. When I left my meeting they were gone. I had no choice but to leave on my own.” She explained and Kassandra turned to her. 

“Lets get you home then. Does Mater know you are gone?” She asked and Aspasia nodded.

“Yes, but I told her I would only be gone for a short while.” She explained. Kassandra nodded and pulled Phobos closer. 

“Lets go.” Kassandra offered to help her up and Aspasia accepted, making herself as comfortable as possible on Phobos before the misthios climbed up behind her. She felt Kassandra shuffle closer and her arms wrapped around to grab the reigns. Aspasia could feel her warm breath on her shoulder and her heart began to race again - this time not from fear. She felt nervous, her stomach fluttering as Kassandra clicked her tongue at Phobos to start trotting. Her arms were tense against Aspasia’s body and she could feel light trembles from her legs that were either side of her.

“Did you know it was me?” Aspasia asked quietly as they traveled the streets. She felt Kassandras chest push against her back slightly as the misthios took in a deep breath.

“No. You were the last person I expected to see.” Her voice tickled Aspasias ear and she longed to caress the arms that surrounded her. 

“Yet you helped me anyway, even tho I could have just been a poor beggar with no Drachmae.” She pressed. Kassandra scoffed slightly, her arms tensing slightly as she gripped the reigns tighter.

“Of course. They were thugs that were going to harm someone. Corrupt and hateful.” She spat out. “I could not allow that to just happen on the street without punshiment.” Aspasia fell silent for moment. 

“The whole world is corrupt.” She finally said, her voice low and testing and her head downcast staring at the blood that was dried on her hands. Kassandra pulled Phobos to a halt causing her to look up. They had arrived at Myrrine’s estate. Kassandra hopped off Phobos with one swift movement and held her arms out to help Aspasia down. Aspasia accepted the help, placing her hands on Kassandra biceps and bracing herself on them as the misthios grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up then lowered her to the ground. They stood that way for a few moments.

“Then I will do what I can to fix it.” Kassandra finally said, her tone intense and serious. Aspasia glanced between her eyes and the misthios’s lips, her heart racing. “I will continue taking down the cult, and my brother if I need to. I will take out the corrupt thugs on the streets and the dirty politicians.” She continued, staring down at Aspasia. “Because I have people I want to protect, and create a better world for. Like my Mater or a world where Phoibe would have been safe.” Her voice choked up a bit for a moment but she swallowed it down. Aspasia glanced away guilty and dropped her hands from Kassandra’s arms. The misthios frowned, and moved her head slightly to get Aspasias attention again. “I want to protect yo-” A voice from up in the house interrupted Kassandra, catching their attention. Two guards came jogging from the house and Kassandra let go of Aspasia to greet them. Myrrine followed behind them, surprised and worried. Aspasia stood back for a moment to watch as Kassandra embraced her mother with a wide smile and gestured back to Aspasia as she spoke to her mater. Aspasias heart was pounding, her chest light. She gave Phobos a light pet as she walked toward the two of them. Kassandra stood with her arms crossed and smiled at the approaching woman mid conversation. Aspasia felt her heart skip a beat at the smile and refused to deny the feeling that was rising. She realised she was in love with Kassandra. 

* * *

PROMPT:

Could you write about kassandra or aspasia being drunk or tipsy and making the moves on the other, who is sober?

 

* * *

 

Kassandra lent over the balcony enjoying the warm muggy breeze on her bare skin. She had undressed immediately to her underwear. Her discarded symposium dress lay crumpled on the floor and her beloved weapons propped against the wall next to her. Perikles had offered for her to stay the evening in his house as a sign of good grace. She happily agreed knowing that she may never get a chance to stay in such a large and illustrious mansion. She could see the the festivities at the symposium were still going from her view. Occasionally a drunk guest stumbled out to the bushes and vomited before wobbling back in. She could hear the distant music and sighed glancing up as a squawk got her attention.

“Ikaros!” She called, holding her arm out for him to land on. “Are you enjoying the sights?” He tweeted in response and fluffed up to enjoy her scratches.

“Kassandra!” A familiar childish voice startled her slightly and she turned quickly causing Ikaros to  jump off her arm onto the balcony with an unimpressed noise. Phoibe stood in her door frame with a wide grin. 

“Phoibe! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?” She asked as the girl walked in toward Ikaros. Phoibe rolled her eyes toward Kassandra.

“I live here with Aspasia remember!” She chided and Kassandra laughed.

“Of course. But what brings you to my room?” She pushed, scruffing the girls head.

“I asked her to escort me here.” Kassandra glanced at the door in surprise as a womans voice answered her question. Aspasia stood in the door frame, one arm crossed and the other hand hiding a crooked smile. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, staring at the misthios.

“Aspasia?” She asked. The last Kassandra had seen of her she was having a cup of wine with her guests. 

“Thank you Phoibe, now could you leave us so we may talk.” Aspasia addressed the girl who shot a quick look at Kassandra before shrugging and ducking past the woman and down the stairs. Kassandra and Ikaros glanced at each other in confusion as Aspasia stumbled into the room slightly. Ikaros took the cue and flew away - eagerly keeping an eye on the balcony. “That was your famous eagle I assume?” Aspasia questioned and Kassandra nodded, confused.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Well I had wished to talk more at the symposium but unfortunately the eyes were on us.” Aspasia had a very slight slur to her words. She glanced down at the dress crumpled on the floor. “I see you were honest to your word that the dress was uncomfortable.” She said with amusement and Kassandra smiled sheepishly.

“It was a lovely dress but not for me. Thank you though, for lending it to me.” She responded. She felt on edge, bare and exposed without her weapons or armour on. “What did you wish to talk about?” She pressed. Aspasia looked back at her and sidled closer, leaning against the balcony next to Kassandra. She was close enough that the smell of wine on her breath was strong.

“You.” Aspasia said simply. “I want to know all about you. I have had my eyes watching you for awhile but I want to find out personally who you are.” Her tone was serious and her eyes intensely staring into Kassandras.    

“You should not freely admit to spying on me.” Kassandra murmured. Aspasia laughed.

“But you were already aware of it.” She said and finally broke the stare as her eyes took in the misthios muscled arms, her bare stomach and down her legs. Kassandra felt as though it was an intrusion but her heart fluttered and she could feel herself relishing under the gaze. “I must say that seeing you in person is certainly….” she hesitated, and Kassandra noticed her bite her lip ever so slightly. “… a pleasure.” She moved slightly closer and Kassandra caught her breath as the woman very gently traced her fingers down her bare arm. She struggled to get her thoughts in order.

“You are drunk, Aspasia.” She managed to get out, her skin tingling where the fingers had traced. “Does Perikles know you are here?” She struggled in remain in control. Aspasia’s eyebrow twtiched slightly.

“Perikles is well aware of my extra curricular activities.” She laughed. “Well, most of them. He will be in his pantheon tonight and will not miss me.” She continued. Kassandra could hear slightly disdain in her voice. “We have a very… open and understanding marriage you could say.” Kassandras swallowed heavily, her head running a million thoughts and her body tensed up as Aspasia closed the gap between them suddenly, resting her hands on the misthios chest and leaned up close to her face. Her eyes were heavily lidded.

“Aspasia I don’t -” Kassandra started but was interrupted.

“I saw the way you looked at me at the symposium.” She leaned up and left a chaste kiss on Kassandras neck. The misthios heart was racing and her muscles twitching in desire to grab the woman. She could feel warmth from the kiss. “Let me get to know you.” Her words slurred slightly and Kassandra grit her teeth and placed her hands on Aspasias shoulders pushing her back slightly. 

“You are drunk, and I do not feel comfortable taking advantage of you while you are in this state.” She said quietly. Aspasia seemed stunned for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. 

“Such respect!” She said in amusement. “How admirable.” She stopped laughing and started walking back toward the door, kicking the dress aside as she walked past. Kassandra watched her almost gobsmacked. “I must agree with you on one thing though.” She said over her shoulder and Kassandra felt warmth flood up her neck as the woman unclasped her dress and let it fall to the floor in the doorway. She was wearing a thin chiton underneath and the breeze flowing made it flutter around her body. Kassandra drew her breath in sharply at the sight. “These dresses are so uncomfortable.” Aspasia waved over her shoulder and began to leave the room. “I hope to see you again soon, Misthios.” she called as she descended the stairs. 

Kassandra stood rigid for a moment, her mouth slack. Ikaros landed on the balconey and squawked, breaking her out of her stupor. She slid to the ground with her back against the Bannister.

“What. Just. Happened.” She said incredulously. Ikaros peeped in response


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts <3

PROMPT:  
Can we get some intimate and soft moments between kasspasia?

 

Aspasia comforting Kass about phoibe’s death 

* * *

 

Kassandra lay on the deck of The Adestria staring up into the stars. It was after midnight and most of her crew slept below save for the rowers who kept the ship moving slowly and gently through the calm waters of the Aegean. She could see Ikaros perched up on the main mast, his head turned and nestled into his feathers. The world was silent save for the gentle splashes of water against the sides of the ship and an occasional distant call of seabirds. 

“Are you waiting for a sign from the gods?” Kassandra smiled at the low teasing voice and turned her head to watch Aspasia approach her. She had discarded her usual expensive dresses for a light one which floated slightly in ocean breeze. She watched until Aspasia lowered herself next to the misthios before turning her gaze back to the sky. 

“I don’t think the gods could help me with this.” She said quietly. She felt Aspasia gently trace a finger down her arm and closed her eyes.

“Perhaps you can talk to me instead?” Aspasia offered. “I may not be a god but unlike them I will listen.” Kassandra let out a laugh.

“Well I sure hope that they are not listening to you or we may be tossed overboard by Zeus lighting or Poseidon’s wrath.” She joked, opening her eyes to look at Aspasia who had a smirk on her face. She sighed. “Do you ever question what your role is in all this?” Aspasia frowned slightly.

“In all what, Kassandra?” Kassandra lifted her arms from the deck and gestured vaguely to the sky.

“The world. The war.” She dropped her arms down again and sighed. “I feel like everything I do is pointless and won’t work to change anything.” She said in frustration and sat up leaning forward and resting her arms on her knees. She knew she sounded pathetic and avoided Aspasias gaze. “I just feel like i’m getting no closer to mater, or like I am not working fast or hard enough to save anyone.” She felt Aspasia shift closer and her wrap arms around Kassandras waist, her warm lips leaving a kiss on her shoulder. 

“You are more important than you realise, Kassandra.” Aspasia finally said, her voice confident and assuring. “Your choices matter and affect so much more than you could begin to believe.” Kassandra laced her fingers through Aspasias that were wrapped around her. 

“Why do you believe so much in me, Aspasia. You have supported everything I do from the beginning.” She asked. 

“You and I are the same.” She responded, leaning her head against Kassandra’s back. “We are both fighting for something in our own ways. We both grieve for things we’ve lost but we fight on despite the world being against us.” She continued. She could feel the misthios shaking slightly and moved her position so she could face her. Kassandra had her head down, tears running down her face. Her body shook with the supressed sobs.

“I couldn’t save her Aspasia. It’s my fault that she died.” She blurted out, finally looking up to Aspasias gaze, shaking her head in grief. Her eyes were red and her lip shaking. 

“No, no it is not.” Aspasia breathed out and cupped the misthios wet cheek. “I sent Phoibe out. I honestly thought the cult would leave her be. It is entirely my fault and I am so sorry.” She struggled to keep her voice calm, to keep the shake out it. Kassandra bit her lip as another wave of sorrow wracked her body and she pressed her head into Aspasia’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. Aspasia kissed her on the head and stroked her hair. 

“I should have gotten to her, I should have run faster or killed Deimos when I had the chance on the island!” Kassandra sobbed. 

“There is nothing that could be done. Nothing that happened in Athens is your fault.” Aspasia reassured. “The cult is the only thing to blame for this. The cult and me, for sending Phoibe.” She kissed her head again, resting her lips against it as Kassandra’s sobs quieted down. “We will destroy them, Kassandra, together. For Phoibe, and for Perikles.” She whispered. Kassandra lifted her head and quickly wiped her tears away. 

“You are going to help me?” She questioned and Aspasia narrowed her eyes, brushing a stray hair off Kassandras cheek.

“Of course. I may not be able to wield a spear and kill like you but I can help you from the shadows.” She said with conviction. “But first-” She smiled and gently kissed Kassandras lips. “We find your Mater. We are so close.” Kassandra let out a small laugh and glanced away.

“I wish I could describe to you the excitement I feel in my chest when I realise that I could be seeing her again soon.” She said and Aspasia could hear the joy in her voice and shook her head.

“You WILL be seeing her again soon, and I can imagine she will be just as happy to see her daughter alive and well.” She said with a smile. Kassandra fell silent for a moment just looking at Aspasia who smiled slightly in confusion. “What? Did I say something wrong?” She questioned. Kassandra just smiled and pulled Aspasia forward into a kiss.

“Thank you. For everything you have done for me.” She whispered, her hands on either side of Aspasias face, their foreheads pressed together. “I know you are suffering as well. Perikles was a good man.”

“He was. I may not have loved him the way he wished but I did still love him.” She placed her hands over Kassandras. “But, I must move on and do what I can to prevent the disasters that may occur with his death.” She said and reconnected their lips. Kassandra lowered her hands to Aspasias hips and lifted her onto her lap. Aspasia wrapped her legs around Kassandras waist and smiled, breaking the kiss. “Perhaps we should not get carried away up here. Who knows where Barnabas may be lurking.” She said with amusement. Kassandra groaned in mock annoyance and left a few chaste kisses on Apasias neck. 

“Fine.” She muttered, pressing her head into Aspasias chest again leaving a kiss there. “Can we at least stay here for awhile? I suspect we will be docking tomorrow and I do not know when I will see you again.” Aspasia eased Kassandras head back and raised her eyebrows in amusement at the pout on her face. She left a few kisses on the pouting lips.

“We will see each other a lot more than you think Kassandra.” She assured and the misthios fell dramatically backward onto the deck, once again looking up the sky. Aspasia shifted so that she was lounging on her side next to Kassandra, holding herself up on one arm. The other began tracing shapes and patterns on Kassandras exposed stomach. The misthios closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the night, feeling the most relaxed she had felt since leaving Kephallonia. 

* * *

PROMPT:

hi! I really love your writing and I was wondering if you could write about kassandra and aspasia going for a ride with phobos :D thank you!

* * *

 

Kassandra burst through Aspasia’s study door with a bang and a grin - her hands quickly going to her hips in a victorious stance.

“I found you!” She said excitedly and Aspasia looked up with a sigh.

“You did, and loudly.” She muttered. “Congratulations.” Kassandra rolled her eyes and paced over to the table near the other woman and hopped up on it, resting her elbows on her knees and pouting.

“You could sound a little more excited to see me.” She said dejectedly. Aspasia gave her a condescending look for a moment before putting her hands up in defeat.

“Fine. I am glad to see you Kassandra. What news have you bought for me today?” She exclaimed and walked up to Kassandra who grinned in victory as Aspasia leant up and gave her a light kiss. As she pulled back Kassandra noticed the wine and cup she had grabbed from the table next to her.

“I thought I was getting a kiss for being the charming misthios I am, not as a distraction for your wine.” She said hopping off the table and crossing her arms. Aspasia let out a small smile as she sipped her drink.

“You are certainly sensitive today.” She observed. “Did something happen? Perhaps you got rejected by a priestess?” She mused with a smirk. “OR perhaps the ladies on your ship are restless about the time you spend with me?” She teased. Kassandra’s eyebrow twitched and she closed in on Aspasia, her height causing her to tower over the shorter woman. She leant down close to Aspasia’s face.

“You would like to think they are jealous of you, wouldn’t you?” She retaliated. Aspasia smirked and closed the gap between them, her lips pushing hard against Kassandras, her free hand threading through the standard braid she wore. Kassandra grabbed Aspasia’s hips and pulled her against her body causing the woman to let out a slight moan. Aspasia broke the kiss with a confident smile.

“I do not THINK they are jealous. I know they are.” She drawled and Kassandra shook her head with a slight laugh. 

“Your confidence is so sexy I want to take you right now.” She whispered in Aspasia’s ear and left kisses down her neck before stepping away. Aspasia made a small noise of complaint. “But I have a different plan for today. Maybe we can revisit this conversation later.” She smiled her shit-eating grin again and Aspasia sighed, draining the rest of her cup. 

“And what may these other plans be, misthios.” She used the term in annoyance. Kassandra headed toward the door.

“It is a surprise. Follow me to the stables.” She commanded and walked out the door ignoring Aspasia’s noise of disagreement. She glared at the existing misthios before sighing and following her down to the stables. She could see an almost skip in Kassandra’s walk and felt her curiosity peeking through the annoyance but felt her stomach drop slightly as Kassandra led a horse out of the stable. 

“Must we ride on him?” She begged as she caught up. Kassandra frowned.

“Phobos? Of course. He is my horse.” She gave him a long pat down the neck with a grin. Aspasia eyed him warily as he snorted.

“He is a maniac of a horse. I have watched you two galloping around and the jumps he makes-” She said, shaking her head. “-they should really have killed him. And you for the matter.” Kassandra laughed and grabbed Aspasia’s hand and led her around.

“A horse does as its rider commands.” She said she helped lift Aspasia onto his back. He stamped a foot and let out a slight whinny. Kassandra left a kiss on Aspasia’s knee looking up at her with a gentle smile. “I promise I will ride safe.” She reassured. Aspasia stared at her for a moment before nodding.

“I do not really have a choice do I?” She moaned and Kassandra jumped up behind her with a laugh.

“Trust me.” Kassandra whispered in her ear and left a light kiss on her neck. Kassandra kicked her heels into Phobos and led him swiftly out of the stables. She could feel Aspasia leaning back against her as she urged him to pick up speed and smiled - taking advantage of the straight and clear path to kiss her on the shoulder.

“Can I at least have an idea of where you are taking me and what to expect?” Aspasia yelled over the sound of the wind and stampeding hooves. One hand rested on Kassandras thigh with a slight grip and the other holding onto the saddle. The misthios let go of the reins with one hand and slid it over Aspasia’s on her thigh, threading their fingers. 

“Then it won’t be a suprise!” She replied and could just imagine the daggers that Aspasia would be shooting her if she could see her face. “I’m taking you to something that may help us.” She caved, her tone much more serious and squeezing her hand. Aspasia remained silent but Kassandra noticed her grip on the saddle loosen and more of the woman’s body weight pressed against her as Aspasia leaned into her. “Enjoy the trip. I know you don’t get much of an opportunity to leave - given the war and the cult being after you.” She said, laying her lips against Aspasia’s neck again as the woman turned her head slightly to allow more skin to be exposed. 

“You should be paying attention to the path.” She responded halfheartedly as the misthios continued to kiss her neck. She let go of the saddle to cup Kassandras face behind her. Phobos continued steadily, his footing steady and confident. Kassandra’s heart was racing - the surprise waiting and the feeling of Aspasia pushing up against her and the bouncing of the saddle all attributing to her excitement. A large clap of thunder startled the three of them and Kassandra quickly grabbed the reins as Phobos reared up slightly. Aspasia gave a small shout of fear and gripped the saddle again. Ikaros screeched loudly from above them and Kassandra glanced to their right side where the ocean waves crashed loudly against the shore. Angry storm clouds were quickly forming and lightning flashes were illiminating them. 

“Typical Greek weather.” Aspasia growled. “Sunny and then storming in the blink of an eye. I hope your surprise has a roof.” Kassandra frowned and urged Phobos faster and veered him off the path toward the ocean. 

“We are almost there. You can see the hut up ahead.” She pointed and Aspasia didn’t dare move as she held on petrified. Kassandra pulled Phobos to a halt as they reached the hut. She jumped off and helped Aspasia down as another loud crack filled the air, the clouds gathered overhead. She could feel spits of water on her skin and led Aspasia into the hut. It was a two room hut, clearly abandoned, with broken pots and left behind half rotted garments. 

“How romantic.” Aspasia said, her voice clearly laced with disgust. Kassandra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I did not bring you here with the intent of romance, Aspasia.” She said seriously, her entire demeanor changed from before. She could feel the adrenaline already flowing into her muscles and her spear was warming on her back. She nodded toward the second room, the door shut. Aspasia could hear something muffled and her interest was highly peaked. Her mind was racing as to what the Misthios was offering her as a surprise. Kassandra walked over to the door and pushed it open. She stepped in and Aspasia heard a grunt and jumped back as a tied up man fell to the floor in front of her and after another grunt Kassandra carried another tied up man out. She felt her heart skyrocket and her palms go sweaty when she recognized the second man. He was a member of the cult. The other looked like a guard.

“What is this?” She exclaimed, and Kassandra noticed the slight rise in her voice. A loud crack of thunder pierced the room and the sound of heavy rain crashed against the roof. 

“The man confessed to being a part of the assassination of your husband.” She said, clapping a hand down hard on the cultists shoulder and crouching to glare at him. His eyes were wide and terrified staring directly at Aspasia, his mouth gagged. “The guard was protecting him.” She nodded toward the other man who was silent, his head downcast. “I thought you might want to have a bit of a conversation with him.” Kassandra said, squeezing his shoulder and looking at Aspasia who’s eyes were slightly shadowed in the dimming light. Her expression was unreadable as she approached the two of them. The mans whimpers got louder as she approached, his eyes wide. Aspasia crouched down in front of his kneeling form and pulled the gag out of his mouth. He sucked in a quick breath.

“Please! Please I can explain! You understand why we did it!? You know!” He shouted in desperation. Aspasia narrowed her eyes at him. 

“No, I do not I’m afraid.” She hissed and Kassandra glanced between them in curiosity. A flash of lightning followed by a thunderclap broke the silence and the cultist began sobbing.

“Deimos said he would protect me.” He sobbed out. 

“Tell us where Deimos is and perhaps we will protect you.” Kassandra said, standing up and crossing her arms. The cultist glanced between the two of them.

“I do not know where he is.” He stuttered out and looked at Aspasia. “But sh-” his words were cut off as Aspasia’s dagger jabbed into his throat. 

“Aspasia! He was about to say something more!” Kassandra exclaimed, grabbing the other womans wrist. 

“Let go of me, Kassandra. He needed to die and he had no more information to give up.” Aspasia hissed, glaring at the misthios who looked at her, stunned. She stood up and backed up suddenly, dropping the dagger and looking at her bloodied hand in shock. “I need some air. Check his robes.” She muttered and exited the room into the storm. Kassandra stared after her for a moment of shock before frisking the cultists gear. She found a crumpled note and another of the strange triangle pieces. She pocketed both and turned to the remaining guard who was rocking back and forth. She unsheathed the spear and drove it down his shoulder blade into his heart.

“This is for Phoibe and Perikles.” She hissed, flicking the blood from the spear onto the ground as he fell sideways in a dead slump. She left the hut and found Aspasia standing with a hand on Phobos under the cover of the cloth extending from the hut. She stared over the raging ocean, shivering slightly. Kassandra walked up to her from behind and gently wrapped her arms around her waist. Aspasia rested her free hand on the woman’s arms. Kassandra put her chin on Aspasia’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if that was too much.” She whispered.

“No. I needed it.” Aspasia said bluntly, leaning her head against Kassandras. “Thank you for bringing me.”   

       


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more prompts <3

**PROMPT:**

Could you maybe write about Myrrine and Kassandra having a fight about Aspasia. Like Myrrine is fine with Kassandra liking women, just not Aspasia. Any other woman would be fine for Myrrine.

Note: I am going to continue on from the second prompt in chapter 1 - sorry if that is confusing for you.

* * *

 

 

Myrrine stared at the women with her mouth hanging slack. The image of Aspasia straddling her daughter forever burnt into her brain. She glared at the aristocrat who smirked back at her from behind her hand. Kassandra glanced between the two of them in slight confusion her hands still up in defense.

“Mater I-” She started but Myrrine held a hand up to silence her. 

“Aspasia I think you should leave the room now.” She snapped. Kassandra cringed slightly at the familiar motherly tone. “I would like to speak to my daughter.” Aspasia’s eyebrows rose in amusement, momentarily getting the nostalgic feeling of being a scolded teenager caught. She crouched down and picked up the spilt water bowl.

“I will come back later to check your wounds, misthios.” She said, placing the bowl back on the table.

“That will not be necessary.” Myrrine said briskly and Aspasia shot her a quick glare. “I will see to my daughter wounds. Leave us, please.” Kassandra frowned slightly.

“Mater, that is not needed. Aspasia -” She started but Aspasia this time waved her hand to silence her.

“It is fine. I will return to my quarters.” Aspasia said and exited the room, glancing over her shoulder at the two women. Kassandra stood with her arms crossed glaring at her mother who almost mirrored the same expression with her hands on her hips. “Would not like to be caught between those two.” She murmured to herself as she left.

“Am I allowed to speak yet, mater?” Kassandra finally spat out. “Or am I going to be silenced yet again.” Myrrine could hear the anger in her daughters voice and felt her own temper matching.

“Oh stop acting like a child.” She snapped. Kassandra raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Me? A child? Says the woman who barged into my room and sent my company out.” She said angrily. 

“Your company?” Myrrine questioned, grabbing a towel and began cleaning up the spilled water, avoiding Kassandra’s piercing eyes. “What exactly is your relationship with Aspasia? You appear to be more than just a misthios and her sponsor.” Kassandra felt her face flush slightly. 

“What business is any of that to you?” She retaliated, crossing her arms tighter. She felt sort of exposed, uncomfortable with discussing the details of her private life. Myrrine finally stood up and frowned.

“My business is whether or not my daughter is sleeping with an aristocrat who just recently lost her politician husband who was assassinated.” She said, her voice calm but slightly strained. “Not to mention you are a misthios she has hired to guard you.” Kassandra shook her head in slight disbelief. 

“She did not hire me, mater. I offered my protection. Besides, who care’s if I was her hired guard.” She said in frustration. “What we do in the PRIVACY-” She put emphasis on the word “-Of our bedroom does not concern you.” 

“It does concern me Kassandra!” Myrrine shouted suddenly, banging her fist into the table. Kassandra recoiled slightly. “She is a well known aristrocrat who just lost her husband. How do you think that looks? Besides who knows what her intentions are now.” Kassandra shook her head incredulously.

“You think she is just using me for her own gain? I can’t believe you are honestly trying to control who i have relations with.” She exclaimed.

“I dont care who you have relations with daughter, except for her!” Myrrine snapped back. Kassandra shot her a look of anger.

“I think you need to leave, Myrrine.” She said with finality, walking over to the door and gesturing with her head for her to leave. Myrrine glared angrily at her for a moment before her face softened. 

“I’m sorry lamb. I just worry that you will be hurt by her.” She said, resting her hand on Kassandra’s arm. 

“Right now you are hurting me by not allowing me to be an adult and making my own decisions.” Kassandra said icily. She felt frustrated, her legs were stinging and she wanted to lie down. Myrrine took the hint and nodded sadly. 

“I love you. I just want what is best for you.” She said as she started walking out. Kassandra softened slightly and gently laid her hand on her mothers shoulder as she left.

“I know. But she is who I want, for now.” She said quietly. Myrrine nodded in defeat and left, wringing her hands together. Kassandra lent against her door frame with her eyes closed for a few moments while letting out a loud sigh. She had not really argued with her mater before - especially not about her private life.

“Are you forbidden from seeing me?” Aspasia whispered playfully from around the corner. Kassandra smiled and opened her eyes, holding her hand out.

“Don’t be petty, Aspasia.” Kassandra scolded, glancing behind her to make sure Myrrine had definitely gone before pulling Aspasia into a kiss. As they broke apart Aspasia stepped backward into the room, leading the misthios back to her bed and crawled back on it, never breaking her gaze. Her lids were hooded and she had a seductive smile. Kassandra followed her, crawling on top of her and began kissing down her neck. “She’s worried you are using me for your own desires.” She murmured against her skin. Aspasia let out a small moan.

“You certainly are filling my desire.” She moaned out, wrapping her arms around the misthios who pulled away suddenly, planting her hands either side of Aspasias head, whose brow furrowed slightly in confusion. “Kassandra?”

“Are you using me?” She asked seriously. The frown line creased deeper between the womans brows.

“Using you for what?” Aspasia asked, running her hand down her arm to grip onto Kassandras wrist. “Myrrine really shook you.” She said, sitting up slightly. Kassandra didn’t budge.

“I don’t know. Free protection, to mourn Perikles. For your own gain.” She asked, and Aspasia could hear hurt in her voice. She used her other hand to caress Kassandra’s face and gave her a light kiss.

“If I was just using you do you really think I would be so hurt by your mothers rejection?” She admitted, glancing away slightly. “Or that when I saw you collapse on the stairs bleeding before it felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest I was so worried for you.” She gave her another kiss. “I wanted you before Perikles was ever taken, you know that. As for my own gain - what can I gain through sleeping with you aside from the pleasure of your company and well the pleasure of you.” She said, her voice gentle. Kassandra stared at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her passionately, lowering herself to put some weight against Aspasia, her leg opening the other womans. She yelped slightly as the cuts on her legs rubbed against the blanket and rolled off Aspasia with a grimace. 

“Sorry. They hurt a little more than I expected.” She said sulkily, looking down at the mess of scratches. Aspasia sat up and smiled at her endearingly, giving her a quick kiss.

“Let me finish bathing them and maybe we can soak them to make them feel better.” She offered, and edged toward the bed. Kassandra grabbed her arm before she got up and squeezed it. Aspasia just smiled back at her, knowing it was an unspoken thank you. 

 

* * *

**Prompt:**

kassandra meets sappho

Can you do a prompt about kass learning about sapphos wisdom for the first time and maybe how she quotes it more 

Note: Sappho died a like 100 years before Odyssey takes place so i had to “warp” things a little. 

* * *

 

Kassandra gripped the railings of The Adestria tightly leaning forward as if urging the ship faster with her will. She stared with wide bright eyes and a grin of pure excitement plastered on her face as they neared the island. Barnabas stepped up next to her and gave her a hearty pat to the shoulder.

“We are nearly there Barnabas!” She shouted, clapping him back on the shoulder - winding the smaller man slightly. He caught his breath with a laugh.

“The island of Lesbos.” He announced dramatically. 

“Home of Sappho, the poet.” Kassandra said, her tone almost gushing and breathless. She turned excitedly to her companion. “I have grown up reading her poems. The way she wrote about women, about the world…” She trailed off for a moment as they finished docking. “I remember when my mater first gave me her Ode to Aphrodite.” She continued as they jumped onto the docks. She glanced around in giddy awe. “I had no idea what Sappho was talking about at the time as I was just a child. But I kept that poem until Nikolaos threw me off that fucking cliff and I lost it to the ocean.” Her voice turned cold at the end and Barnarbas stood awkwardly, still listening intently. Kassandra led the way through the docks, a determined expression on her face. “When I was a young woman I remember running into one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen and suddenly the poem made sense. This woman who smiled at me and my heart felt like it was going to break through my chest, like I had eaten multiple butterflies my stomach felt light and fluttery. And I repeated the words of that poem to myself as she walked away and kissed her husbands cheek.” Kassandra picked up an apple that shone bright from the hand of a cute merchant catching her attention. She winked as she threw the drachmae to the girl who just smiled knowingly at her. Barnarbas laughed and shook his head.

“Clearly it didn’t affect your confidence.” He gestured back at the ship. “Given your company on the ship.” Kassandra shot him a sly grin. 

“I can be confident now. But at the time my heart was broken to pieces. I would repeat the Ode to Aphrodite every evening and I searched to find a copy of Sapphos other works.” She continued, taking a bite of the apple and scanning around. In the distance she spotted what she was looking for. “I found so much information on her and I promised myself that one day I would go to her school.” She pointed to the distant building.

 “This is where I leave you for now, Barnabas. Wish me luck!” She shouted, already turning to run through the crowd. He waved after her shouting something about the gods but she could not hear him through the pounding her feet and the milling crowd jumping out of her way. It didn’t take her long to reach the school and she slowed to a walk, her mouth open and staring around. Women all mingled around in fancy chitons, holding books, food or each other. Some sat in semi circles around who Kassandra presumed were teachers. As she slowly walked up she heard a crunch from under her boot and glanced down. A crumpled few pages blew slightly in the wind as she bent down to pick up the book. It looked familiar to her, like a lost memory. As her fingers grabbed it she felt like she had been kicked in the chest and the world around her blurred and bent as she felt to her knees. She could feel herself blacking out as she struggled to look at the pages.

“There is no way this could have fucking survived the ocean.” She muttered to herself, squinting through the warping vision at the book her mater had given her as a child. As quickly as the strange sensation began it passed and Kassandra fell ungracefully onto her rear as her vision snapped clear. She glanced around to see if anybody had noticed and felt her skin crawling. Something was different. She slowly stood up, swaying slightly. It was now late evening and torches and candles were lit, keeping the darkness of the descending night away. Women still milled around but they were different, different clothing. The school looked cleaner - newer - as she approached it. Where there were multiple women sitting in front of a circle there was now only one. She lounged on the bench, holding a book in her hand and smiled at the women in front of her, all of who had their attention completely focused. Kassandra quickly glanced down when she realised that she too was now in a dress with the book clenched in her hand but her weapons and armour were no where to be seen. 

“What the fuck.” She said out loud, glancing around for her gear.

“Do not fret, Kassandra.” A voice rang out and her anxiety instantly dimmed at the sound. Instead her heart began pounding and she turned. The woman lounging held up a hand and gestured for her to go over. Kassandra followed the direction and the girls moved out of her way. “I am so happy to meet you.” The woman said, her voice both calming and sensual, and Kassandra felt her palms go sweaty. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, her logical mind fighting against the dreamy fog in her brain. 

“Sappho.” The woman almost trilled with a smile. “Am I not who you were looking for?” Kassandra felt her face flash red and shook her head with a laugh.

“That is impossible. You are dead, this must be a dream.” She said, still laughing slightly, her unease fading at the realisation. Sappho joined her laughter for a moment and stood up. Kassandra watched in unashamed awe as the woman’s dress slipped down to reveal her breasts. Sappho didn’t appear to be concerned and seemingly flowed toward her. 

“So what if it is a dream. It is your dream and you should enjoy it as you wish.” Sappho said in a slightly hushed voice and gently brushed her hand down Kassandra’s cheek. “Tell me who you desire.” She whispered in Kassandra’s ear. The misthios felt her skin warm and prickle from where the woman touched and her hands itched to embrace her. Sappho smiled at Kassandra’s speechlessness and cupped her face. “Let me find out.” She breathed and kissed her lips. Kassandra felt desire explode through her body, warmth spreading to every inch of her. Her heart raced and she pressed her lips hungrily against Sappho’s. As she reached a hand up to run her fingers through the apparitions hair she jerked back slightly. Where she expected hair that was done up she found her fingers curling in longer hair. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp of shock.

“What? Why are you here?” She stuttered out. Aspasia stood before her, her usual smirk lifting her lip. She closed the gap between them again, her hands sliding up Kassandra’s chest to loosely hang over her shoulders. The misthios held onto Aspasia’s hips as she pressed her weight against her.

“Because, misthios.” She breathed, her lips brushing against Kassandra’s. “Sappho determined that I am who you desire above all else. I am Aphrodites gift of requited love.” Aspasia took Kassandras lower lip into her mouth in a kiss and the misthios melted into her, logical reason or thought flying from her mind. As she deepened the kiss Kassandra felt the similiar kick to her chest and suddenly Aspasia’s face began warping as she fell to the ground.

“No, no not now!” She shouted, scrunching her fist in the dirt and squeezed her eyes shut as the world warped around her.

“Kassandra! Kassandra wake up!” She could hear voices wavering in and out, the voices of women talking worriedly. 

“I believe she may have been blessed by Sappho herself!” 

“This outsider? It’s not fair!” 

“Oh hush Nephele, it does not matter where she hails from.” 

The voices all blurred into a drone until silence snapped and Kassandra found herself lying on her back on a couch. She looked up at the ceiling of what she assumed was the school. Odessa and Roxanna leant over her, both with expression of worry.

“Kassandra?” Roxanna ventured cautiously, pressing the back of her hand to the misthios cheek. 

“I am fine.” She grunted and sat up, looking around at the women staring at her in wonder. “I must have hit my head, or ate something..” She muttered - trailing off as she glanced down at the apple still in her hand in the place of the book of poems. The knowing smile of the merchant girl flashed into her mind. She laughed loudly and suddenly for a moment. “Well I’ll be damned.” She murmured. “The gods do enjoy a cruel joke.”      

* * *

**PROMPT:**

Aspasia finds out from Myrrine that it's Kassandra's birthday. She feels upset that she didn't know and almost missed it so tries to surprise Kassandra.

* * *

 

Aspasia approached the desk of Myrrine with a sigh.

“Have you seen Kassandra anywhere?” She asked exasperatedly. Myrrine could see the frustration and exhaustion on the woman’s face - dark rings under her eyes and her hair slightly tousled compared to its usual perfection. She raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps my daughter is avoiding you.” She said bluntly and happily took the glare shot at her. She shrugged and went back to looking at her books. “I have no clue where she could have run off to. But please do tell me if you find her.” She smiled slyly. “We both know how special today is.” Aspasia frowned, crossing her arms in a huff.

“And why is today any different from the other days?” She inquired tapping her fingers against her arm.

“It is Kassandra’s birthday.” Myrrine smirked. “I thought you would have known that, given how close you and my daughter appear to be.” Aspasia felt her face flush and quickly turned away.

“I did not know that so clearly we are not as close as we may appear.” She muttered out. “Please excuse me.” She walked toward the door quickly.

“I believe one of the guards spotted her down at the docks.” Myrrine called to Aspasia’s retreating back. Aspasia waved thanks and charged out of the house, grabbing a guard roughly.

“Follow me and protect me.” She hissed at him and he nodded dumbfounded and startled for a moment before pulling himself together. She strode with purpose toward the dock with the guard in tow trying to logically reason with herself on why she was so upset by Kassandra not telling her it was her birthday. She had no obligation to tell her, and perhaps she didn’t like celebrating her birthday. Aspasias footsteps slowed down slightly as she neared the bustling dock. She could see Kassandra instantly, her tall, muscular form standing out among the commoners and weedy fisherman. She was talking to a short woman with cropped bangs who gently caressed her arm and laughed. Aspasia stopped short a few feet away and the guard let out a yelp as he nearly ran into her. She had no right to go barging in there demanding her attention. She watched as Kassandra shrugged halfheartedly and smiled kindly but her eyes were distant and her body appeared uncomfortable and uninterested. She leant down and gave the other woman a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, pushing though the crowds. Aspasia followed behind her, keeping her distance still unsure why exactly she was doing this. Kassandra left the bustling docks and began hiking up a small rocky outcrop and disappearing over the side. Aspasia turned to the guard with a frown.

“Do you know what is down there?” She asked. The guard was completely perplexed by the whole situation, his mouth slacked slightly. He shook his head. Aspasia frowned and gestured for him to leave. “I will be fine. Leave now.” He bowed and seemed a little too eager to return to his post. Aspasia hitched her dresses up and sighed as she climbed the rocky outcrop to follow. The sun at this point was beginning to slip down the horizon casting deep reds and oranges over the ocean. As she reached the peak of the outcrop she glanced down to find a small cove of white sand and the gentle waves of the clear ocean. She began clumsily lowering herself, grunting as her dress tore slightly. “What am I doing. This is ridiculous.” She murmured to herself. She suddenly felt the air leave her body in shock as her foot slipped off the rock and she found only air beneath her feet. Her hands strained to hold her up but she felt them slowly slip off. She was unable to make a sound as she begin to fall.

“Watch out!” Aspasia heard before she felt arms wrap around her as she fell. There was a solid thud that knocked the air out of her as they hit the sand - or moreso Aspasia landing on Kassandra who had managed to jump off the side of the cliff to grab her and used her body as a soft landing. Aspasia gasped and quickly rolled off to the side, sitting up.

“Kassandra? Are you okay?” She breathed out, leaning over the misthios who was flat on her back with her eyes shut. She could feel panic rising slightly in her chest. “Kassandra?!” She shook Kassandra with some urgency. Kassandra groaned and held up a hand.

“I’m fine. Are you hurt?” She groaned out and slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to look.

“I am fine, because of you.” Aspsia answered. Kassandra smiled and closed her eyes again with a sigh.

“Good. Now what the fuck are you doing following me?” She grunted. “I saw you at the docks watching me.” Aspasia glanced away in slight embarrassment. “I thought we were past the spying.” She said, finally sitting up and looking at the other woman. 

“I-I was looking for you.” Aspasia stuttered, for probably the first time in her life. Kassandra raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to discuss something with you.” Her normal confident tone was returning. Kassandra sighed.

“Then why did you not come and talk to me?” She asked. Aspasia shot her a look.

“You were in the conversation with your friend.” She answered. Kassandra shrugged.

“If it is important you can always talk to me, regardless of who has my attention.” She said nonchalant, and stood up dusting herself off and beginning to unclasp her armour. Aspasia watched, frowning slightly.

“It may not be important to you, which is why I wanted to discuss it with you.” She said quietly. Kassandra glanced at her in slight confusion.

“You are being more serious and cryptic than usual, Aspasia.” She said, down to her underwear. The sun was halfway down and the reflection of the colours on the water illuminated her.  “And for you, that is saying something.” She joked as she jerked her head to indicate to Aspasia to follow as she strode down to the ocean. She waded in to her waist and spread her hands out on the water. Aspasia watched, in awe at the sight.

“I wanted to talk about - well more to tell you Happy Birthday.” She said quietly. Kassandra froze for a moment before half turning so she could look at Aspasia. She had a perplexed look on her face.

“How did you know?” She asked. 

“Your mater told me.” Kassandra laughed at Aspasias frown. “I was not sure if it was something you celebrate. But I wanted to do something for you if you did.” Kassandra observed her for moment, her brow furrowed slightly. Aspasia felt nervous, as though she was crossing some sort of line.

“I have not ever really celebrated my birthday.” Kassandra finally said softly, brow still furrowed, the waves lapping against her body. “I always believed birthdays were for celebrating with family, and friends. And I have had neither since I was a little girl.” She continued, glancing back out to the sea. “Except Markos.” She laughed. “But he was always too busy with his money problems to consider telling.” Aspasia quietly stripped herself of her dresses as Kassandra felt silent. She waded in the water behind Kassandra and wrapped her arms around the misthios, leaving a few kisses on her back.

“But you have family now, Kassandra. You have your mater.” Aspasia murmured. Kassandra slowly turned, ensuring that Aspasia’s hands stayed around her waist. “You have friends. Banarbas, Herodotus. Alkibiades and Sokrates when you meet with them again.” She continued, holding Kassandras intense stare. “Your crew all would be more than happy to celebrate with you.” Kassandra lifted a hand to cup Aspasia’s cheek.

“And you? Will you celebrate my birthday?” She whispered leaning in close. 

“If you want me.” Aspasia said, and could feel her heart racing. She was struggling with her own decisions, knowing full well that she should not be here. But as it always did - her own logical reasoning flew from her mind as Kassandra kissed her and she melted into the misthios arms. She wrapped her arms around Kassandras neck as the other woman pulled her closer as the sunset behind them dropped lower. Kassandra broke the kiss and looked at Aspasia with so much affection she felt her heart skip. Her eyes were watery.

“Thank you, Aspasia. This is more than I could have ever imagined.” She said, her voice wavering slightly. “You helped me find my mater, and here you are for me again.” She continued and Aspasia could feel guilt rising in her throat but swallowed it with a smirk.

“I suppose you could call me your birthday gift.” She joked and Kassandra smiled before kissing her again, lifting her onto her hips and strode out of the ocean to their discarded clothes before lowering her gently to the ground. 

“If you wait for me here, I will come back with a blanket for us to lie on, and some torches.” She said in between chaste kisses with Aspasia. “I am not quite ready to celebrate my birthday with my mater just yet.” She explained and bolted away toward the outcrop, flashing a grin at Aspasia who returned a smile before tuning back to the ocean to wait for her to return.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts <3

PROMPT:

What about Aspasia watching Kassandra getting shot and dropping like a sack of bricks and running over all panicked only to realize the arrow hit leather and sunk into that Kassandra is fine, if a little dazed.

* * *

 

Aspasia pulled her horse to a halt, grunting with the effort. Her guards both shouted at the sudden stop and trotted back to the aristocrat.

“Lady Aspasia, we really must keep moving.” One said, his horse trotting in an anxious circle. She held her hand up to silence him. Her focus was on a figure in the distance. Well two figures, but she only had eyes for one who she squinted at to recognise from this distance. She pushed her horse forward more slightly as she heard a familiar shout followed by laughter as the figure twirled out of the way of a heavy axe and darted forward toward the other figure. A spray of red filled the air momentarily and Aspasia felt her stomach drop slightly when the face of the twirling figure turned. Kassandra’s face was splattered with blood - a determined expression on it as she squared off in front of the giant man in front of her. Aspasia urged her horse faster, waving at her guards to follow her and galloped toward the mercenary. As she watched Kassandra dodged another swing and with a burst of power and speed thrust both her sword and dagger through the stomach of the other man before ripping them back out. He fell heavily to the ground and Kassandra grinned in triumph, rotating her spear arm around in a stretch. Aspasia sighed in relief and slowed the horse down to a trot.

“Kassandra!” She called out, but the misthios didn’t hear as she crouched to loot the body. As the mercenary stood up, stretching again Aspasia felt her blood run cold as something glinted in the bush not far behind her. “KASSANDRA!” She screamed urging the horse fast again. Kassandra heard this time and turned - a smile breaking out on her face before turning into a look of concern as Aspasia galloped toward her, pointing to something behind. She felt her stomach drop as she heard the familiar twang of a bowstring releasing tension and before she had a chance to move felt the solid thud against her back, knocking all air out of her lungs and causing black dots to explode in her eyesight. She fell to her knees in pain, dizzy from the hit before falling to her side as another arrow whizzed past her head. She could hear muffled screaming as she fell in and out of consciousness, struggling to breath.

Aspasia had watched as the arrow flew toward Kassandra and the look of shock and pain on her face as the arrow pierced into her back. She felt herself scream and kicked her heels into the horse - hot tears forming in her eyes. She watched as Kassandra fell to her knees in a slump with the arrow still sticking out her back as she fell sideways to the ground.

“Go and get him!!” Aspasia screeched at the guards as she skidded to a stop in front of the fallen body. The two men urged their horses and galloped toward the bushes. She quickly slid off the horse and collapsed to her knee’s in front of Kassandra, ignoring the dirt and blood getting on her dress. “Kassandra?” She hissed out, barely able to form the name. Her heart pounded and her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She shook as she cupped the misthios pain strewn face. “Kassandra can you hear me?” She said a little louder. She could see shallow breaths rising and falling from the womans chest but no response to her voice. She rolled her over slightly, grimacing at the sight of the arrow buried into her back. Aspasia swallowed heavily as she grabbed the shaft to see how deeply the arrow was embedded and frowned slightly. While the misthios was covered in blood she could see no fresh blood flowing from where the arrow had pierced her. She jumped suddenly as Kassandra took a gasping breath and unintentionally yanked the arrow out and fell backwards causing Kassandra who had been resting on her lap to face plant into the dirt. Aspasia heard a muffled groan and rolled Kassandra back onto her side, slightly in shock.

“Aspasia.” The woman mumbled, spitting dirt out of her mouth. “Did you just throw me in the dirt?” She said with a small smile. 

“Malaka!” Aspasia shouted in response, letting out a shaky laugh in relief. She pulled Kassandra onto her lap, causing the misthios to let out a yelp in pain.

“Be careful. I was just shot.” She groaned, staring at the arrow with disdain.

“You are very lucky you had armour on.” Aspasia said shakily, resting her forehead against Kassandras, feeling her heart begin to slow down. “I thought I lost you.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Kassandra smiled and lifted her hand up to touch Aspasia’s face, shocked when she felt wet.

“Are you crying for me?” She said, her tone hushed and gentle. Aspasia grabbed her hand and held it against her face.

“Of course I am.” She said, almost angrily. “Do you not think I worry every time you leave? That the next time I see you, you will be a broken and bloody dead body.” Kassandra could hear the tears in her voice, and grunted as she pulled herself up to look at Aspasia who had her eyes clenched shut. “I am terrified that you will leave and not come back.” Kassandra leant forward, grimacing slightly from the pain and kissed Aspasia’s forehead, her hands either side of the womans face.

“I am basically a god.” She whispered, trying to keep her tone light despite the pain her back was in. She could feel at least one of her ribs was broken from the impact and that there was a wound from the tip of the arrow. “I will always come back - especially at the most inconvenient times.” She joked. Aspasia finally opened her eyes to look at the misthios, glaring. Kassandra’s face was pale and despite her attempts at the light mood she could see the pain behind the smile.

“Deimos claims to be a god as well.” She murmured quietly, knowing that it was a risky comment to make. Kassandra’s jaw clenched and she turned away, grunting as she tried to stand up.

“Deimos is a delusional tool created by the cult.” She snapped, tho it was wearily. Aspasia grabbed her arm as she attempted to stand up. 

“Exactly.” She said, trying to catch Kassandra’s gaze who was purposefully looking away. “You are a rational human adult with a very dangerous job, and people that actually care about you.” She continued. Kassandra finally looked at her. “I want you to remember that. No matter what.” She urged. Kassandra frowned slightly.

“Aspasia-” She started but was interrupted as Aspasia kissed her with desperation, holding her face. 

“I care about you. So much.” She reiterated, pressing against Kassandras forehead again. The misthios sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She muttered. “I am not used to people worrying about my safety.” Her tone was almost sad. “Can we perhaps continue this conversation back at the villa?” She said with a groan. Aspasia nodded as the two guards came back over the hill, dragging a body behind them and helped Kassandra get to her feet.

“Let us go home.” She said, allowing Kassandra to lean against her as she hobbled to the horse.   

* * *

PROMPT:

Maybe kasspasia slow dancing?

How Kassandra handles her own bouts of jealously 

 

* * *

 

Kassandra stood uncomfortably to the side of the room, nursing her cup of wine. For once she was allowed to keep her spear with her, strapped against her thigh hidden under the tight dress she donned. Aspasia had dragged her to the most expensive tailors to have a dress custom made - claiming that if she was to accompany her to the symposiums then she needed to look less like a mercenary and more like one of the people.

Kassandra had sighed and dragged her feet as much as possible - at one point even refusing to undress for the dress maker before Aspasia took her aside and persuaded her to make it easy with a few well placed kisses. She didn’t actually mind the dresses so much as her lack of weapons, and in comprise Aspasia had allowed the dressmarker to add in strapping for her spear holster.

A loud shout brought her back to the present and she groaned under her breath as two buff and sweaty men began throwing punches at each other - shouting something about proving they were tougher and other bullshit. Kassandra’s eyes quickly shifted to search for Aspasia and spotted her almost instantly. Her presence filled the room - her beauty dwarfing that of every other woman’s. Her stature and poise as she watched the men fighting with barely a look of amusement, her top lip curled up slightly. Her arms were crossed loosely over her body, one hand half risen toward her face, the other holding loosely to a cup of wine. She seemed disinterested and almost frustrated at the attention the other diplomats were paying to the fight. She attempted to engage the man closest to her back into conversation but he let out a loud laugh and waved her off. Kassandra grimaced to herself as she could almost see the rage emanating from the still refined and calm appearing woman. Kassandra took a few steps toward Aspasia to attempt to perhaps quell her anger somehow. At that point Aspasias eyes drifted over to a woman who was standing off to the side shaking her head at the two men. A smirk oh so familiar to Kassandra quirked on her lips and Aspasia sauntered over to the woman, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  

As Kassandra watched this the hand gripping the cup she was holding squeezed so tightly that the metal of it began to bend in slightly although she didn’t notice. Aspasia giggled at the woman, shooting a glare at the men and waved her hand in exaggeration. Kassandra slammed the cup down on the side table harder than intended as the woman very obviously ran a hand down Aspasia’s arm - whose response was a seducing smile and leaned in to whisper in the strangers ear again before grabbing her hand and starting to lead her away from the group of people in the room. Kassandra quickly and roughly began pushing through the crowds and bumped in Alkibiades who turned with a gasp before grinning when he recognised the misthios.

“Ah Kassandra!” He exclaimed, drunkenly slurring as usual. “My favourite misthios. Why the angry face?” He said, tapping her cheek. She shot him a glared and pointed at the two retreating women.

“Who is Aspasia with?” She asked briskly. Alkibiades gave her a knowing smile.

“That’s Thalia.” He pointed to one of the men that Aspasia had been conversing with. “And that is Bemus, her husband. He’s quite the high ranking diplomat.” He explained and Kassandra sighed in frustration. Of course she was married to an official. Everyone here was some kind of big deal. “I hear they have a very special ‘arrangement’” Alkibiades said in a low mocking voice. “I have benefited multiple times - Bemus has some interesting depths to him.” 

“I could not give a fuck about Bemus.” Kassandra snapped suddenly and stalked away from the bemused Alkibiades. She could see Aspasia and the woman - Thalia - talking with their heads close together. She felt a pit brewing in her stomach, and her hair was on end. She knew she had no right to Aspasia - the woman was married after all but Kassandra could feel the jealousy bubbling inside her threatening to burst out every time there was a contact between the two women. She grabbed the nearest cup of wine and began pushing again through the crowd toward the two of them. 

Aspasia saw movement in the corner of her eye and spotted Kassandra striding toward them, her brow furrowed and muscles tensed, gripping a cup of wine. She frowned slightly in confusion at the expression on her face. Anger? Hurt? She couldn’t tell. 

“Ah, Thalia if you could excuse me.” She turned back to her informant. “I suspect my misthios may have some bad news.” She gestured to Kassandra. Thalia laughed.

“Oh, dipping into the mercenary pool for toys now, Aspasia.” She said teasingly. “Although I do not blame you one bit. She is a goddess.” Thalia gushed, smiling at Kassandra. The misthios stared back slightly confused as the two women looked at her. Thalia smiling and tracing her neckline. Aspasia looked on in concern as she got closer, before turning back to the woman. Kassandra felt a small tug in her chest and slowed her steps slightly. She had no right to barge up there and demand Aspasia’s attention back.

“She is not a toy, Thalia.” Aspasia snapped quietly. “She is certainly not one for you to play with.” Thalia glanced at her in minor shock before laughing.

“The emotionless Aspasia, showing jealousy.” She said in mock horror, glancing between the two of them. “I must say, I am jealous that she elicits that reaction from you and yet you’ve never even taken me to bed.” She said with a laugh. Aspasia rolled her eyes and turned to face Kassandra as she walked up to them. 

“Kassandra. Is everything okay?” Aspasia asked quickly, still concerned by the now downcast expression on Kassandras’ face. She had never seen the misthios so perturbed before.

“Ah Kassandra, a fitting name for a magnificent woman.” Thalia piped up, holding her hand out. Kassandra looked at it in slight confusion before shaking it awkwardly.

“Your name is Thalia I believe?” Kassandra said back, her tone short. “I think your HUSBAND-” She said, waving her hand toward where Bemus was - “would like your company.” She lied, barely masking the malicious tone. Aspasia’s eyebrow shot up as the smile dropped from Thalia’s face and was replaced with a sour look.

“Is that so.” She stated, glaring at the two of them. “Fine. Have fun tonight Aspasia.” She almost hissed before pushing past the two of them. Kassandra stared at the spot she was in for a moment, avoiding Aspasia’s piercing gaze.

“And what, may I ask was that about?” Aspasia said with amusement. “Bemus has never requested the attention of his wife.” Kassandra flushed slightly, scuffing her sandal on the floor. 

“Do you have a lot of women?” She said quietly. At that point the band started playing music again as the wrestling much had seemingly finished with one man unconscious on the floor. Aspasia stepped slightly closer with a frown, laying her hand on Kassandra’s bicep. 

“What was that?” She asked, the misthios words swept away by the music. Kassandra almost shrugged her off her arm and finally turned to look at her. She knew she was acting like a selfish child but couldn’t help it. The thought of another women touching Aspasia..

“I said, do you have a lot of women.” She hesitated for a moment as Aspasia rose her eyebrows. “That you take to bed.” Disbelief crossed Aspasia face for a moment before she let out a laugh.

“Is that all? Ah, I thought you were coming to tell me someone had been assassinated!” She said with relief, but stopped short at the look on Kassandras face. She grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hall to the side, away from the prying eyes on those that had noticed them in the hall. “Are you jealous?” She asked quietly when they found themselves alone, carefully caressing a hair off Kassandra’s face, which was red.

“I- i’m not jealous.” She lied, crossing her arms. “I am just curious. You seemed close with that woman.” She said, snapping more than intended. Aspasia shook her head, gazing up at Kassandra with adoration. 

“Just when I thought I had you figured out. “ She whispered, more to herself than Kassandra. “You just keep surprising me.” She reached up and gently kissed Kassandra, her hand still caressing her cheek. Kassandra tried to ignore the kiss but quickly uncrossed her arms and pulled Aspasia to her body. 

“I’m sorry.” Kassandra murmured through the kiss. As usual, her heart pounded and her stomach fluttered with every kiss and every touch she had with Aspasia. “I have no right to be jealous.” Aspasia smiled, her arms around the misthios strong neck.

“You can do and be as you please, Kassandra.” She begin swaying just slightly - the music still playing in the other room. “In repayment for that little show you just put on - how about you pay me back with a dance?” She purred, moving a little more. Kassandra swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh as she moved awkwardly.

“I haven’t ever danced before.” She admitted. Aspasia shifted Kassandra’s hands to around her waist before using her own hands to move Kassandra’s hips slightly before wrapping them back around her neck.

“Just flow with my body, feel it and it’s movements.” She whispered, resting her lips against Kassandra’s exposed collarbone. She felt Kassandra swallow nervously but felt the dancing movements become less stiff. “I have had no other women since I met you, Kassandra.” She admitted, feeling slightly vulnerable, burying her head slightly in the crook of the woman’s neck. “I have not even been with my husband - not that he expects or wants it of me.” Kassandra rested her cheek on Apasias head, knowing that the woman could feel the racing of her pulse. Their bodies swayed together to the music, enjoying each others company without conversation for a few minutes.

“Aspasia?” Kassandra said finally, breaking the silence and stopped swaying, stepping back slightly to look down at the aristocrat. Her expression was troubled. “Your-” She struggled for a moment to find the word - “Informants aren’t aware of who I actually am, are they?” She asked nervously. Aspasia shook her head and smiled.

“That is our little secret, misthios.” She whispered, kissing Kassandra again. “One I intend to keep.” Her voice was serious. Kassandra smiled and pulled her closer again.

“Let’s stay here a little longer before going back out to face them.” She muttered and began swaying again. Aspasia smiled, holding her as close as she could. 

* * *

PROMPT:

Could you possibly write a prompt where Aspasia gets seriously hurt and Kassandra finds her?

 

Pirates manage to get onto the Adrestia, and Aspasia is badly injured during an attempted kidnapping that Kassandra narrowly prevents. 

* * *

 

Kassandra smiled down at the ring she had looted from the bandit camp - glinting in the evening sunset as Phobos trotted along back toward her ship.

“I think Aspasia will like this one, Phobos.” Kassandra mused out to her horse. “I mean the last three I got she thought were a joke because they were so ugly but this one surely not.” She said sheepishly patting Phobos neck. She glanced up and felt her blood run cold. She could see in the distance a ship adorned with the typical pirate flag rammed into the side of the Adestria. ‘No, no, no…” She muttered to herself and kicked her heels into Phobos side to urge him faster. “Malakas!!” She shouted in frustration as the closer she got she could see the fight happening on board. A fire was building at the front of the ship and bodies - both of pirates and her crew periodically fell off the side of the ship to feed the sharks waiting. The sunset splashed orange and reds of over the scene as she neared. Her boat sat on the water’s edge and she jumped off Phobos onto it and began pushing it with strength toward The Adestria. She could now hear the yelling and screams of pain coming from her crew and grit her teeth, willing her arms to move faster.

“Kassandra!” The scream rendered her useless for a moment - Aspasia’s voice breaking at the end of her name.

She pulled herself up the ship as quickly as she could, unsheathing her spear as she jumped on deck. She quickly glanced around to gauge the situation, her heart racing. The deck was a bloodbath - a fair share of both her crew and the pirates lay twitching and bleeding on the deck. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins as a pirate came at her yelling. She stepped to the side and dodged the strike - grabbing the pirates sword arm and yanking him into her spear. She turned at the sound of a sword moving through the air behind her - pulling the spear out of the body and using it to parry the incoming attack. With a flourish she spun around lifting her spear arm to slice the throat of the second pirate. She heard a familiar yelp and turned to see Odessa drop to her knee, a gash opened across her bicep. Kassandra picked up the sword of the first pirate and hurled it over her head with a yell. The sword pierced the pirate through his back and out of his chest. She ran over to the women - slicing behind the knees of a pirate fighting as she ran past. She dropped in front of Odessa who held the gash on her arm wincing.

“Where is Aspasia?” Kassandra hissed urgently. Odessa closed her eyes, wincing in pain and shook her head.

“The captain took her. I did not see I’m sorry. But I suspect to his ship” She croaked out. Kassandra gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Pretend you are dead and keep pressure on the wound! I will come back as soon as I have fixed this.” She murmured. Odessa looked up and Kassandra saw the expression on her face before she heard her shout. She felt the movement behind her and tried to stand and turn but couldn’t move fast enough to dodge the entire thing. She felt the burning pain of the sword cut across her side slicing through the armour and skin like butter. Her blood splattered to the deck and she felt the air leave her body as she dropped to her knees. She looked up in defiance as the pirate that struck her sneered down - his face an ugly contortion of greed and malice. She felt the wood of a spear being pressed into her hand from behind and gripped it, grunting with the effort.

“I get to be the one that brings down the great Eagle-Bearer!” He shouted triumphantly, raising his hands in the air in celebration. Kassandra grit her teeth and forced herself forward driving the spear Odessa had slipped into her hand through the mans stomach. He looked down in confusion, grabbing the spear that protruded out in shock.

“Not today.” Kassandra sneered at him and thrust again - driving the spear down into the deck to pin the man there. He stared up in shock as an eagle screeched above the ship. Kassandra stumbled backward, feeling the warm blood streaming down her side and leg and chose not to inspect her wound. She looked around the deck and finally spotted the bridge from her ship to the pirates one and growled under her breath as she spotted a pirate on their ship pull the plank away. “Come on Kassandra, move.” She grunted to herself and stumbled forward, picking up her broken spear from the ground. The open wound was on her spear wielding side and she felt weak in her grip on it. She flipped it to her off hand and pushed herself to jog toward the side of the ship. She shoved through the few remaining pirates and crew mates until she made it, panting with the effort. She watched as the pirate ship began to drift away from the Adestria and grit her teeth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She whispered under her breath, steeling herself for the pain she was about to be in. She lowered herself and pushed off the deck with as much strength as the could muster - jumping toward the other ship. Her vision burst with white stars as she reached out - her side searing with pain. She felt her body slam against the side of the ship - her good hand gripping some rope as tightly as she could. Her injured arm hanging uselessly by her side. She took a few deep breaths and swung herself around and painstakingly began climbing up the side of the ship. She could feel hot tears of pain on her face and glanced down at the sound of the water rippling. Sharks swam in circles underneath her steady stream of blood that dripped into the water.

“You are wasting your time.” Kassandra’s head shot up at the sound of Aspasia’s voice. It was strained but as defiant as ever. “Perikles was the one that would get you the Drachmae, not me. But he is already dead.” A grunting laugh rang out and the sound of a slap. Kassandra clenched her teeth and willed herself to keep climbing.

“Deimos requested you specifically.” The pirate responded and there was silence for a moment before two men began muttering to each other.

“You are fools.” Aspasia finally said - her tone icy but weak. “Deimos will kill all of you the moment you hand me over to him once he sees what you have done.” Kassandra felt her blood run cold as realisation hit her that Aspasia must be injured. She pulled herself up in one leap and rolled onto the deck her spear ready in her hand.

“Aspasia!” She gasped out. The aristocrat was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Her dress was torn and soaked red. Her face was white and she had a wound bleeding on her head.  

“Kassandra.” She breathed out, her expression of defiance dropping to sheer relief, her eyelids drooping slightly and she swayed as if all of the strength she had left her body at the sight of the misthios. Kassandra glanced at the three pirate lackeys and captain who looked startled but grinned viciously at her.

“Ah the misthios made it.” He sneered out, dragging his club along the ground behind him as he walked forward. He looked at the bloody wound on her side and smiled triumphantly. “But you are wounded. A shame I won’t get to kill you in all your glory.” He said with a laugh. Kassandra struggled to stand, her legs shaking slightly. She ignored his words and glanced around the ships deck, taking in all her surroundings - any other sound white noise to her.  

“Deimos would not want you to kill her.” Aspasia called from behind him, her voice straining. The pirates turned for a second to look at her and Kassandra used the advantage. She pushed herself forward - throwing her spear through the throat of one of the lackeys and grabbed a sword that was leaning against the weapon rack next to where she was standing. The lackey on the other side of the ship let out a yell and drew his bow and leased an arrow. Kassandra raised the sword up quickly and deflected it. She slid under the legs of the second pirate as he swung his sword wide. As she slid under, she jutted the sword out to the side cutting through his leg. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped his sword as he fell to the side. Kassandra heard the strain of the bow again and grabbed the man she just injured and yanked him around to the front of her to take the arrow. She let out a yelp of pain at the effort but pushed forward. The pirate captain watched, grinning and banging his club against the ground next to Aspasia who watched in fear. Kassandra sprinted past the body with her spear and yanked it out. She ran at the other pirate and darted forward with the spear and sword and rammed them into the mans chest. He fell backwards off the ship with a scream and Kassandra heard the splash of water. She turned to the captain, panting.

“If you were a smart captain you would give up now.” She said, her words sounding as weak as she felt. Her sword clattered to the ground as the strength in her arm gave in, hanging uselessly by her side. She gripped her spear tighter, and began to breath in deeply to slow her panting.

“If I was a smart captain – I would fucking kill you while I have the chance.” The man retaliated. “And I am a smart captain.” He said grinning.

“You are an idiot.” Aspasia spat out. “I told you Deimos will kill you!” The captains grin faded and he turned to Aspasia and grabbed her roughly by the hair.

“If Deimos has any objections to my work then he can fight me as well.” He sneered in her face. Aspasia smiled.

“Then he will strike your pathetic body to the ground with one blow.” She hissed back at him. Kassandra dashed forward as the man let out an angry yell and she felt time slow as he heard her and turned – dragging Aspasia along the deck by her hair. Kassandra let out a shout of despair as her spear connected with flesh – imbedding itself in Aspasia’s shoulder. She had managed to pull her arm back enough that it didn’t pierce the full way through. She stared in shock at what she had done and fell to her knees to catch Aspasia as the captain let her go. He grinned down at the two women, enjoying the despair on the misthios face. She held Aspasia on her lap, stroking her face.

“Aspasia?” She managed to squeak out, her voice strained by tears. Aspasia’s eyes fluttered open and she stared with intent at Kassandra, her eyes darkened by paleness of her skin.

“Kill him.” Aspasia said weakly, running her hand down over Kassandra’s eye and down her cheek, leaving warmth behind. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her arm slumped down. Kassandra felt her body go numb - the pain at her side dulling as sheer rage and adrenaline pumped through her body. She laid the unconscious Aspasia on the deck and stood up slowly, her muscles twitching. The captain banged the club against the ground again his eyes following Kassandra as she went and picked up her dropped sword. She turned and faced him – Aspasia’s blood running down the side of her face from her touch.

“I will fucking kill you, malaka.” She hissed. At that moment Ikaros screeched from above and dove on the captain – his talons piercing into the man’s face to grip as his razor-sharp beak went for his eye. The captain let out a roar of pain and swatted the bird off, yelling over and over in pain as blood ran from his now empty eye socket.

“Curse you and you fucking bird!” He screamed and ran at Kassandra blind with pain and rage. He swung his club wide and she ducked it easily, jerking the sword up and opening a gash on his chest. He grunted and swung the club again – spit and blood flying through the air with his yelling. She leant back as it swung in front her face and kicked her leg forward feeling and hearing the crack on his kneecap from the impact. He dropped to his knees, the club slamming into the ground from the force and screamed before glaring at Kassandra.

“You bitch.” He spat out, refusing to look away. “You bitch you bitch you bitch –“He chanted and tried to lift the club. Kassandra slammed her foot down on it, standing in front of him. She dropped the sword and grabbed his head in her hands and twisted it. The crack seemingly echoed in her ears. She let go and the body dropped heavily to the deck. She stared at him for a moment as her heart raced.

“Aspasia.” She murmured to herself and dropped next to the woman’s body. She was still breathing but shallow breaths. The spear still lodged in her prevented her from bleeding out but she could see that between the head wound and the impaled spear that Aspasia was in danger. Kassandra picked her up, supporting her lolling head with one arm and her legs draped over the other. She grimaced as her own pain began to come back as the adrenaline ceased. She could feel herself giddy from the blood loss and stumbled back toward her ship.

“Kassandra! Aspasia!” Roxana called in worry as the crew dropped a plank between the two ships. Her and Odessa rushed to help the two of them. Roxana tried to take Aspasia out of her arms but Kassandra shook her head, her face desperate.

“Please just find Barnabas and Herodotus.” She pleaded, stumbling slightly and grunting.

“Of course.” She said, glancing at the open wound on Kassandra side and bit her lip before running to find the two men. Odessa guided Kassandra onto the ship and helped her carry Aspasia to the sleeping chambers below deck. She lay the woman down on the bed and dropped to her knees beside her, gripping her small hand in hers.

“We will get you to a healer.” She murmured. “I’m so sorry.” She sobbed, and reached into her small pouch and pulled the ring out that she had hastily shoved in there. It was covered in her blood but she placed it in Aspasia’s hand with a kiss. “I found you this, it’s not ugly like the others.” She said and felt herself begin to black out as the pain from her wound finally overwhelmed her. Her head dropped to onto the bed as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

So this will be continued in another prompt! Keep an eye out for it :D 

 

    


	9. Chapter 9 - SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a not a spoiler free chapter!! This one will include prompts that include spoilers from all endings so please don't spoil yourselves if you haven't finished!  
> Even the prompts have spoilers in them so heads up!!

PROMPT:

Kassandra bringing Aspasia to see Atlantis?

 

* * *

“Kassandra?”

“Mm?” Kassandra’s reply was slightly distracted. The sea gently lapped at the currently moored ship and crickets chirping from the bank echoed in the nights silence. She sat with her legs hanging overboard, swinging back and forth in deep thought as she had barely heard the light footsteps of her lover approaching, the swishing of her dress across the deck like a ghost.

“What are you doing?” Aspasia asked, leaning against the railing and looking down at the misthios. The moonlight reflected off the small waves and illuminated Kassandra’s face, her brow furrowed giving away her concentration. “I was expecting you in bed a while ago.” She said, her tone betraying her concern. Kassandra shrugged nonchalantly.

“Didn’t realise you missed me that much when I’m not by your side.” She joked, finally looking up at Aspasia who rolled her eyes. “I mean I can’t blame you, but Aspasia I did not peg you as the clingy type.” She winked, and Aspasia barely lifted an eyebrow before her leg swung forward and connected with Kassandra’s back. She let out a surprised gasp as Aspasia kicked her off the edge of the ship - gulping a breath of air before she met the sea water. She rose to the surface and spat out a mouth full of water glaring up at the shadowed face above her.

“That was unfair!” She shouted, and Aspasia held a finger to her lips.

“Shh, the crew are sleeping.” She hissed before popping out of view. Kassandra grumbled as she climbed back up the side of the ship and dropped to the deck soaking wet. Aspasia watched her with amusement, her hand covering the smile on her face.

“This isn’t the sort of wet I expected to be tonight.” Kassandra grunted as she stripped off her gear. “At least my training seems to be effective.”

“Well if you hadn’t left me naked and waiting…” Aspasia started before trailing off. As Kassandra bent over to take her boots off a necklace pendant slipped out from her undergarment, glinting in the moonlight. Kassandra instinctively grabbed it and glanced up to catch Aspasia’s dark eyes studying her. She straightened up as the other woman approached her and slid her fingers over the clenched fist at her chest.

“Aspasia…” She murmured, gripping tightly to the pendant.

“Where did you get that?” Aspasia asked, her eyes almost pleading to see the pedant. “And why have I never seen it before?” Kassandra frowned and stepped back.

“I don’t have to show you all of my treasures.” She snapped, more in panic than anger. “It is simply a necklace that Alkibiades gave me and I knew you would get jealous.” She lied. Aspasia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

“You are a terrible liar.” She said bluntly. “I saw the symbol of Hermes and I felt the same warmth that you spear gives when I grabbed your hand.” Kassandra glanced away, biting her bottom lip, fiddling with the necklace. Aspasia stepped forward again and placed her hand over Kassandra’s pushing it against her chest.

“Aspasia I- “

“You don’t have to tell me.” She interrupted Kassandra, staring intently into her eyes. “But I thought we were beyond secrets.” There was no maliciousness in her voice, but concern and hurt. Kassandra looked agitated but finally let go of the necklace and moved her hand. Aspasia grabbed it gently, feeling warmth radiating from the gold Caduceus symbol.

“I need to show you something.” Kassandra said, and Aspasia looked back up at the misthios. Her face was pained, and she suddenly gave Aspasia a long kiss - holding her face tightly. She rested her forehead against Aspasia’s and took a deep breath in. Aspasia moved her hand from the pedant to rest on the other woman’s chest and felt her heart racing.

“Kassandra, you’re worrying me.” She whispered. Kassandra remained silent for a moment, just studying her face.

“It’s just a short boat ride from where we are.” She said quietly and walked to where the boats were tied to the side. Aspasia hopped on as Kassandra lowered it, worry making her stomach churn. She watched Kassandra’s form pull the boat through the water, her face serious as they approached the island.

“Is this where you went today?” Aspasia broke the silence of the night air, trying to sever the tension between them. “Barnabas told me that you come here fairly often but could not tell me anything else.” Kassandra nodded but remained silent as they drifted to the edge of the beach. She helped Aspasia off the boat, her face ashen and serious and began leading her through ruins.

“Nikolaos told me on his dying breath that he was not my father.” She said, and Aspasia startled slightly after the silence. She laced her fingers through Kassandra’s and frowned slightly at how clammy they were. “So, I asked my mater and she told me to search for my real pater. The search led to here.” The women stopped, Aspasia’s jaw clenching slightly at the sight of the giant door in front of them. Kassandra stepped forward and touched the opening and the doors begin to slide open.

“Kassandra…” Aspasia started but Kassandra pulled her forward by the hand, not looking back.

“This is one thing I have kept secret from you Aspasia.” She admitted, tightening her grip as they walked through the tunnels. They came to a hole in the ground that opened to water and Aspasia could see strange lights glinting off the pillars that lay broken on the ground. She could feel apprehension and something else… something she hadn’t felt since first witnessing the pyramid. There was power here. More than she could imagine. Kassandra glanced at her, worrying at her lip at the look on Aspasia’s face. The same look she had when they confronted each other at the pyramid. “We have to swim a bit to get there.” She muttered, and Aspasia nodded as if not hearing her words. She quickly removed her dress – anxious to see what was down there and readily dove in the water after Kassandra. She gasped as she broke the surface – the same warmth from the necklace and spear surrounded her in the water. They swam over to an underwater entrance.

“We have to swim through there?” Aspasia asked, concern obvious in her voice. Kassandra glanced her and nodded.

“We will be fine. It’s only a short way.” She said and took a deep breath to dive under. Aspasia followed, her heart racing. She soon saw the end of the tunnel but felt her chest beginning to scream for air and released some bubbles. She grabbed at Kassandra leg and the misthios spun around and swam back to her connecting their mouths. She felt air being pushed into her lungs from the other woman and began kicking fast as the strong grip dragged her through the water. They both broke the surface gasping for the fresh air fresh air.

“This better be fucking important.” Aspasia gasped out, crawling onto the rocks in front of them.

“Of course it is.” Kassandra responded, also panting slightly. “It’s not far now.” Aspasia looked around in wonder as they walked along the next tunnel until Kassandra pulled her to a stop before a gateway. She turned the woman to face her, her hands gripping her shoulder’s tightly.

“Kassandra, what is this place?” Aspasia asked breathily, glancing around them before resting her dark eyes on Kassandra’s. She felt her stomach flip at the sheer desperate expression on her lover’s face. “Kassandra?” She grabbed one of the hands on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“When I confronted you…” Kassandra swallowed heavily, and Aspasia could see her trembling slightly. “At the pyramid all those years ago – you asked me to trust you. You asked me to trust what you were doing was the right thing.” Kassandra felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest and she could feel her hands sweating. She KNEW she shouldn’t have bought Aspasia here, but she knew she couldn’t keep it a secret forever. The truth would have to be revealed. She studied Aspasia’s worried face, noticing the slight glint in her eyes, noticing the years that had passed since their meeting. The years that had had no impact on Kassandra’s body. Time that didn’t exist for her any longer but existed for her lover. Cruel time.

“I do remember, of course.” Aspasia answered, her thumb stroking the hand on her shoulder. She closed the space between then and rested her other hand on Kassandra’s chest. “What is this about? You are scaring me, and you know I do not admit that readily.” Kassandra smiled just slightly.

“I am trusting you now. I HAVE to trust you now.” She said shakily, staring intently at Aspasia who frowned. “Because this place… I did something to ensure that no one in the cult would ever have access to this place.” Aspasia remained quiet, her heart racing. “I am breaking my own rule by bringing you here.”

“Kassandra, you know that I believed the cult was corrupt in its methods.” Aspasia cautioned, unsure of the implications that Kassandra was placing on her.

“I know. But I also know what you strive to do. What I don’t know is how far you are willing to go.” Kassandra said quietly, awaiting the storm from Aspasia but was shocked when silence followed her words. She took a deep breath and gently brushed her lips against Aspasia’s, savouring the softness of them, her hand cupping her cheek before resting their foreheads together. She felt Aspasia’s fingers on her chest press against her and stepped away leading the confused women through the opening. Aspasia’s jaw dropped open and her eyes drank in the sight before her. The giant window showing access to the ocean caused blue light to wash over the large room. She took in the different pillars and the floating stone with carvings.

“What is this place?” She breathed dropping her hand from Kassandra’s grip and walking forward. Kassandra followed and grabbed the necklace from her neck. Aspasia turned at the sound and watched as the symbol elongated and turned into a staff topped with the Caduceus.

“Welcome to Atlantis, Aspasia.” Kassandra said, with resignation in her voice. Aspasia stared at her for a moment before letting out a nervous laugh.

“This is a joke?” She asked, feeling giddy. “This whole thing was just a joke?” Kassandra shook her head and walked past, the staff glowing in her hand. She walked to the single stone dais in front of the ocean opening.

“This is the Atlantis from the myth and you know it is.” Kassandra stated. “My father lived down here for longer than his natural life guarding this place from the cult. It contains more power and information than anything else. It has access to information from the future and past.” Kassandra said, watching Aspasia’s eyes darken slightly when realisation hit her.

“The future? You mean you have seen what the future holds? Information that I could use to create the future I want?” She said, her voice raising in both anger and excitement. “You hid this from me?” She accused. Kassandra glanced away ashamed.

“I could not risk it.” She said quietly. “I saw what the power here could do – I killed my father because he was addicted to what he could discover about the world. I sealed it away using four artefacts I retrieved from four mythical creatures.” Aspasia laughed again, holding a hand to her head in disbelief.

“This is ridiculous Kassandra.” She murmured but knew despite her logical brain that Kassandra was telling the truth. She had seen the pyramids power. She had seen the weapons and the severity of the wounds that Kassandra brought back from what she called ‘hunting expeditions’. Strange and powerful weapons with depictions of creatures of myth. “This place can tell me if the future I want comes true? It can tell me what I must do?” Her voice rose, and she strode forward to the dais. Kassandra stepped in front of it, blocking it with her body, her hand tightly clenching the staff.

“You can’t access the power.” She said steadily despite the shake in her muscles. Aspasia glared at her. “So long as I wield this staff it will be sealed from anyone who seeks it.”

“You said you trusted me, to do what was right for our future.” Aspasia said icily. “And yet you hide this from me, and seal it only a few days after saying that to me.” Kassandra remained silent, her eyes pleading. She could feel ringing in her ears as Aspasia’s sharp, angry words hit at her. “You NEVER trusted me. Is that why you have had me tagging along with you? Pretending to help me – so you could WATCH me?” She spat, and Kassandra could see the woman’s eye getting red from unshed tears. She stepped forward to reach for Aspasia and cringed as she flinched away.

“Aspasia, no that’s not what it was!” She said quickly, taking another step forward. Aspasia could feel herself trembling from both anger and hurt. She thought she would be more upset at the lie than the fact that what they had shared for the past few years was fake – a ploy to ensure she would not stray.

“Perhaps you should have killed me that day.” She almost hissed, wiping a hot tear from her face. Kassandra felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. “It would have saved you years of trouble. I know you wanted to.” Her voice dropped at the end and Kassandra enveloped her in her arms. She struggled against it for a moment before her energy left her and she stood there numb.

“That’s not what it was.” Kassandra said desperately, her arms tightly holding the woman – scared she would go. “I love you. I loved you then, I love you now. I’ve done everything – despite what it could mean – to be with you. I SHOULD have killed you – your cult destroyed my life – but I didn’t want to. I never even considered that a possibility when I saw it was you.” Aspasia was trembling, her body tense. “I trusted you.” She said strongly. “I did, and I still do. But I had to seal this place because it was dangerous if others found it.” Aspasia struggled against the hug and Kassandra released her. Both were red faced with emotion, breathing heavily.

“If you trusted me so much then why hide it so long from me!” Aspasia shouted – the loudest and angriest Kassandra had ever heard. Angry tears ran tracks down her face and her hair was tousled from the water and the struggle of the hug. Kassandra felt herself deflate, her heart aching. She didn’t want to face this anymore. She wanted to go back to lying with Aspasia in her arms. She wanted to be riding with her on Phobos. Discovering new places. She wanted the comfort of the woman she loved, she didn’t want to face reality. Aspasia watched as Kassandra visibly seemed to get smaller and her face fell almost in defeat. She had seen Kassandra in despair – after she was forced to kill Deimos – after she had found Phoibe’s body and the confrontation between the two of them. But this was something else. Her anger quickly drained away, and dread weighed her down. She didn’t want to hear what Kassandra was going to say.  

“I had to hide it from you because the consequences of wielding this staff…” Kassandra voice was flat, and she glanced at the glowing staff before back to Aspasia with a sad smile. “Means that I will watch everybody around me that I love age and die, and I will remain here. Time can no longer touch my physical body.” Aspasia stood in shock, staring at her. “The longer I hid it the more I could pretend that it wasn’t true. That we could create the future we wanted together and die knowing that what we did would help.” Kassandra swayed slightly before sitting down heavily on a piece of rubble shaking her head with a laugh. “Only the reality is instead of dying hoping that we changed even a small part if I will be forced to watch the future for what it is.” Aspasia let out a nervous giggle and began pacing in front of her.

“You are immortal? We are in Atlantis, you have the power to see into the future and past and now you tell me you are immortal?” She said, her voice rising slightly almost in hysteria. “You will outlive me, you will watch the future I wish to create happen.” She muttered. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions, but she stopped pacing and looked down at Kassandra. The misthios had her head down, her grip on the Staff was loose and her shoulders were shaking. She could see tears falling to the rocks and felt her heart ache. Before meeting her, Aspasia would have wanted nothing more than the power to change the future and remain alive to continue shaping it to her will. But Kassandra had changed that, little by little her decisions and actions began to change. She still had a view for the future – plans she wanted but they were shifting and altering and seemed less important than the present she was in. She was free, she was loved, and she loved. The world was shifting – the war continued, and corruption still prevailed but little by little they conquered the corrupt politicians and hateful crime lords. Aspasia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kassandra’s head, pulling her in to lean it against her stomach. A shudder ran through the misthios body then a sob.

“I don’t want to watch you die.” Kassandra whispered with a shuddering breath. “I don’t want mater to die. I don’t want to be alone again.” She sobbed, and Aspasia fell to her knees and lifting Kassandra’s head up to look at her face. She kissed her, feeling her lips shaking against hers. She drew back and stroked Kassandra’s face.

“You have the power to continue changing so many people’s lives.” Aspasia said shakily. “You have such an impact on the people – you bring out something in them.” She said, smiling through the tears. Kassandra gripped the hand on her face and shook her head.

“I don’t care about that.” She snapped.

“You do, otherwise you would not have accepted the staff.” Aspasia said, and Kassandra withdrew her breath sharply. “You care so much for everyone that you meet. You help those less fortunate than you – even if they treat you rotten.” She continued. “This staff gives you the power to help so, so many people. You will be able to create a world where they work together to help each other, just like we want.”

“But I will be alone.” Kassandra said quietly. Her body had stopped shaking and she sat in calm defeat. Aspasia gave her a gentle kiss.

“No, you won’t. Everywhere you go you will find new people to love.” She said, her voice cracking just slightly. She wanted to comfort Kassandra, to allow her to accept it but she herself was not willing too. She didn’t want to grow old and have Kassandra stay young. Her body would stay the same, her beauty and strength untouched. Aspasia would grow old and forgotten. Kassandra frowned at her slightly before pulling her into a hug. She rested her face in the cove between Aspasia’s neck and shoulder.

“I don’t want the love of any other women.” She muttered, kissing Aspasia’s skin where her lips touched. Aspasia let out a small laugh.

“Since when?” She said, knowing full well Kassandra’s insatiable appetite for women.  Kassandra kissed her shoulder again.

“You know what I mean. They don’t compare to what I have with you.” Another kiss. “And I don’t want to lose that.” They remained in the silent embrace, both contemplating the future they faced.

“Maybe there is another person who can wield the staff in your place.” Aspasia broke the silence, her voice quiet. Kassandra straightened up with a sigh.

“It must be someone of my bloodline.” Aspasia frowned slightly.

“Myrrine? Would she accept it?” She pushed, knowing the answer as she said it.

“I would not expect my mater to take this on.” Kassandra said with a shake of her head. Aspasia kissed her lightly.

“We will figure out a way around this, I promise.” She murmured with more conviction than Kassandra had ever heard, her eyes seemingly boring into Kassandra’s. “This is not an option for us.” Kassandra connected their mouths in a passionate kiss, feeling her tears falling again as they broke apart. A shadow loomed over them as a whale lazily swam across the clear wall. They both watched it until it disappeared. Kassandra stood up and helped Aspasia up, threading their fingers. She activated the staff and Aspasia watched as it transformed into a bracelet that she had seen Kassandra wearing a lot. “I wonder why I never noticed that before.” She murmured, fiddling with the band, the Caduceus visible as a charm. Kassandra grinned at her – the same familiar grin that always made Aspasia roll her eyes at.

“You probably only noticed the necklace because you are always looking at my chest.” Kassandra said with a wink, easing the tension slightly. On cue Aspasia rolled her eyes and kissed the hand holding hers.

“Can we please leave this accursed place.” She begged, and Kassandra agreed leading her out. Aspasia couldn’t help but glance back, taking in the floating rock that held so many answers. Maybe the answer for their predicament was right there – inaccessible. Aspasia bit her lip glancing down at the bracelet again as they left the main chamber. What a curse to have.

 

* * *

PROMPT: 

Could you write about Kassandra and Aspasia’s sort of family life after the game?

Maybe something about Asapsia and her inner battle, she loves Kass but also have responsibilities to the cult and she can decide what to do.

* * *

Aspasia stood at the edge of the balcony overlooking the sea, feeling the early morning breeze rustling her unbrushed hair. Her loose chiton hung around her - still warm from the bed she had recently gotten out of. The sun was just rising over the sea and she could see Kassandra’s ship crew awakening and stirring in the docks. She felt anxious and restless, her hands gripping the balcony tightly.

“Aspasia?” She tensed slightly at the croaky voice. “Why aren’t you in bed?” Kassandra said, sleepily. Aspasia turned with a small smile to view her lover. Kassandra lay on her back, legs spread with only the thin sheet draping over her hips. One arm was rested behind her head and the other wiping sleep from her eyes. Her naked body displayed a lifetimes story of scars and fresh bruises from more recent jobs. 

“I was just enjoying the sunrise. We don’t often get to wake in our own house after all.” Aspasia explained, gesturing to the sea. Kassandra smiled and wiggled her finger to invite her partner back to the bed. Aspasia complied, crawling over the others body and giving her a few chaste kisses. Kassandra pulled her down so her body weight pressed against hers and sighed in contentment, nuzzling her neck.

“It is good to be home for once instead of on the sea.” She murmured and Aspasia rolled off her and cuddled into her side with Kassandras arm underneath caressing her shoulder. She began to draw patterns connecting the small scars on her toned stomach. 

“How long will we be staying here?” She tried to ask nonchalantly. Kassandra shifted slightly and Aspasia could feel her intense eyes studying her. She kept her head resting against her in to avoid the gaze, and continued to draw shapes.

“I am not sure.” Kassandra ventured cautiously. “As long as it take for me to get another job request I suppose.” Aspasia frowned and sat up facing away.

“I suppose then we will go and find the person you have to kill, or retrieve the stolen gear that was a family heirloom - then return here and then repeat it over and over.” She said, sounding harsher than she intended. Kassandra remained silent. She had already sensed that Aspasia was in one of her moods and knew better than to retaliate. She instead just ran her fingers along Aspasia’s shoulders lightly. Aspasia sighed and deflated slightly. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was gentler than before and Kassandra sat up wrapping her arms around the womans waist and kissed her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I know you get frustrated.” She murmured. “But I am sure we will find the philosopher king some day soon.” Aspasia tensed slightly before standing up and going back out to the balcony. 

“I feel like sometimes I am not fulfilling my duties when I am with you.” She admitted and Kassandra felt her stomach drop slightly at the implication. “This was never the plan, and sometimes I struggle to stay.” A gust of wind filled the pained silence between the two of them. Kassandra got up, wrapping the sheet around her naked form and joined Aspasia on the balcony, matching her gaze across the sea. She struggled to not let her emotions take over, and swallowed heavily.

“I told you, all those months ago down at the pyramid.” Her voice was croaky, and she swallowed again multiple times trying to force her emotions down. “That I want to fight for the future you want, the future we want. But if I am no longer apart of that..” She trailed off, clenching her jaw. They had been out on different jobs - she had recently assassinated a corrupt leader on a small island where they had had a lead of a wise diplomat who was trying to rise to power but was unable to due to the corruption of the current one. She wanted to appease to Aspasia’s agenda but she still felt as though it was foolish, that it would never go the way the woman planned. But true to her word and her feelings Kassandra loved Aspasia more and more everyday they spent together and she wanted her in her future no matter what.

Aspasia felt like she was being torn two different ways. She wanted nothing more then to turn to Kassandra and kiss her and tell her that she was all that the cult leader wanted but she couldn’t deny her destiny. She wanted both and both vied and fought for her attention. Her heart ached at the sadness and pain in Kassandra’s voice and she turned, her face softening at the sight of the misthios red eyes and clenched jaw. The sunrise illuminating her face and making her tanned skin glow. She placed her hand on Kassandras clenched fist causing her to look down at Aspasia. Her fear was plain and abundant on her face and Aspasia stepped forward, enveloping herself in her partners arms. Kassandra hesitated for a moment before holding her tightly, kissing the top of the womans head. She could feel Aspasia shaking, and tightened her grip.

“I’m sorry Kassandra. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never do.” She heard Asasia say - her voice muffled by her body. “I just get so confused and frustrated. The future I want will always have you in it though, that much is true.” They stood embraced and silent for a moment. 

“I will work harder to help you. Less misthios jobs and more helping end corruption. And searching.” Kassandra finally replied. Aspasia stepped back and caressed her cheek with a serious expression on her face, her eyes studying Kassandra. 

“You still surprise me, even after all this time.” She said quietly and Kassandra grinned and suddenly lifted her up eliciting a small gasp in surprise and carried her back to the bed. She leant over Aspasia and kissed her passionately. The other woman wrapping her hands in the sleep loosened braid. She wrapped her legs around Kassandra and pulled her further down on top of her, arching her body up against her with a gasp. The misthios grinned in the kiss and moved down her neck, leaving small bites and wet kisses. 

“Your mater will be waiting for us for breakfast.” Aspasia gasped out as Kassandra pulled her chiton down to extend the kisses to her breasts. The comment stopped the misthios and she dropped her head down, her body deflating slightly with a sigh.

“Thank you for reminding me.” She moaned, leaving a couple more quick kisses. Aspasia smirked up at her and sat up, sliding her chiton over her head and leant back on her elbows. Kassandra drank in the sight of the woman under her.

“Surely there’s no harm in making her wait.” She purred and Kassandra swooped down and kissed her, her hands already between Aspasia legs. 

-

Myrrine glared at the two of them as they entered the dining area. Her plate of fresh eggs and garden fruits was already mostly finished. Kassandra walked in first and sat down at the table, her leathers and armour clanking loudly. Aspasia flowed in after, her dresses as beautiful as ever, her hair falling waves. Myrrine shot her a look.

“Aspasia. Always lovely to see you.” She said, the caution in her voice as ever present as the day that Kassandra had told her Aspasia’s role in the cult. The latter smiled - a tight lipped and cautious smile - at Myrrine as she sat down opposite Kassandra. 

“And you, Myrrine. I hope you are keeping well.” Kassandra rolled her eyes at the two of them and bit into the apple on the side plate. “Is Deim-Alexios not with you today?” Aspasia quickly corrected herself and began to cut her breakfast up. Myrrine gave Kassandra’s hand a quick stroke and flashed her a smile.

“He is out asking around in town for any jobs for you, lamb.” She said proudly. “He is adjusting more and more to normal life I think.” Aspasia stayed quiet, concentrating on her meal. Kassandra smiled in return.

“I am so happy to hear.” She said and glanced over at Aspasia who avoided it. Myrrine continued to stroke Kassandra’s free hand.

“We actually were talking about possibly finding a home for ourselves.” She admitted and both woman looked at her - Kassandra with shock and Aspasia with interest. She knew what Myrrine and Alexios meant to Kassandra - they were her only family and a family she had been torn away from by the very cult that Aspasia had once lead. But her issues with Alexios were very much there and Alexios’s issues with her often caused fights and disputes among the family. Aspasia resented Alexios - Deimos as she still referred to him to herself - for the corruption and discordance he had done not to mention the death of her husband and the death of Phoibe at his hands, both of which heavily lay on her mind everyday. She knew Kassandra still had days where she couldn’t deal with his violent outbursts and temper tantrums and it often led to her and Aspasia fighting about her cult involvement. More than once Kassandra had stormed out and ridden off on Phobos for the day and Aspasia had packed with every intention to leave, but found herself missing the misthios so much by the time the day had ended that she couldn’t bare to go. But perhaps with Alexios and Myrrine in a different house, having only to see them when they chose to sail with them or on certain occasions they could begin to move on from that.

Kassandra stared back down at her plate for a moment. She frowned slightly. The appeal was certainly there. Her frustration with Alexios and Myrrine often caused her to wish that it was just her and Aspasia and she sometimes longed for the comfort of silence and independence. But she had gone so long without her family that she felt as though she was owed the lost years. 

“I suppose that would be good for the two of you.” She muttered out finally, scraping her fork around the plate. Aspasia glanced at her but kept her mouth shut, knowing it was not her place to meddle. Myrrine squeezed her hand. 

“It will not be for quite some time, lamb.” She assured. “And if you will still have us we would like to help you on your missions.” Kassandra smiled and nodded at her mother before glancing over at Aspasia. She looked at the curve of the lips she had kissed a million times go into a smile. Her dark eyes so deep and mysterious as they had been the night she saw her for the first time but now also so familiar and comforting. The way her hair cascaded down to her shoulders and the blue circlet that sat on her forehead everyday. Aspasia, the one she loved and respected. The one she wanted to be with everyday. Kassandra realised that even if Myrrine and Alexios were no longer around all the time she was not alone anymore. Aspasia would remain by her side and they would continue to fight for the greek world together.

“I think that is an excellent idea.” She finally responded, turning to smile at her mater before standing up with a stretch. “We can help you look for a house when we get back from town.” Aspasia also stood up with a tight lipped  smile.

“Thank you for breakfast, as always Myrrine.” She said respectfully before walking around to Kassandras side and taking her hand and threading their fingers. They left the room, heads together murmuring and Kassandra let out a loud laugh before giving Aspasia a quick kiss as Myrrine watched them. She felt both fear and happiness for her daughter, as everyday she rode off could be the last day she would ever see her again - but happiness for the joy that she had in her life now. They were moving on, and creating a life with each other and for each other, and Myrrine was proud and happy to be involved with that.

* * *

 

PROMPT: 

How about Kass and Aspasia having a real talk after the big reveal

Where Kassandra finds out that Aspasia is the leader in the cult. Just like in the game?

How about Kassandra’s reaction on finding out that Aspasia is the cult’s leader… And maybe a better ending of that than the one we got?

 

This is pretty much going to be very similar to the actual canon romance ending that was provided only with insight into Kassandra and some of Aspasia’s emotional responses. So it will be pretty long and most of the dialogue is actual canon dialogue - just for a heads up - but i will be extending the scene.

* * *

 

Kassandra stared at the pyramid in shock, her mind still reeling with the images Pythagoras had shown her, his message burning into her brain. She struggled to make sense of what he was asking. She had already destroyed the cult, killed Deimos. What more could be expected of her?

“So, you’ve seen it too then.” Kassandra whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice, her eyes widening as Aspasia approached the pyramid. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Aspasia said, turning to look at Kassandra with a small smile.

“What are you doing here?” Kassandra asked, and she could feel unsease setting in her stomach. She didn’t want her to answer the question. Aspasia took a few steps forward, reaching behind her back.

“You killed the last member of the cult. Well, just about.” She revealed a mask with blood tears. Kassandra felt like she had been punched in the stomach, her head reeling. She took a step back, her eyes wide.

“What?!” She exclaimed. Aspasia placed the mask on the ground and looked somewhat sadly at Kassandra.

“It’s true. I was their leader, but only for a moment it seemed.” She explained. Kassandra could hear ringing in her ears, her hands sweaty. Her mind flashing to the nights they spent in bed together. She felt sick to her stomach. Aspasia turned from the turmoil on Kassandra’s face and paced over the the opposite side of the pyramid to create space between them. She longed to embrace Kassandra, to hold her and tell her it was okay. “When your brother came along, it changed everything we were aiming for.” Kassandra stared at her for a moment of silence before angrily throwing her hands up and pacing.

“You agreed with them?! With the fucking cult!?” She shouted, her pain and anger easily noticeable with a slight shake in her voice. She didn’t know what she felt more, anger or heartbreak. She clenched her fists and jaw to keep her emotions under control. Aspasia watched her, her own heart breaking at the sight. She had to make her understand.

“The powers that be in the Greek world weren’t doing things the right way.” Aspasia tried to explain, raising her voice slightly. “The cult just wanted a clean slate.” Kassandra let out an incredulous laugh, shaking slightly from the anger. 

“By way of corruption! Dirty drachmae!” She shouted in retaliation. She walked toward Aspasia in anger before turning and pacing back. She wanted to hit her or shake her or something to wake Aspasia up. “They KILLED people in a war they made themselves!” She spat out. Aspasia could feel the rage coming off Kassandra, and felt fear that she wouldn’t get the misthios back. She raised her arms up in slight shame, her brow furrowing.

“Fueling war was one of the methods, yes.” She admitted, glancing away. “But it was controlled! Until suddenly it wasn’t.” Aspasia frowned, and waved her hand. She felt the frustration at the cult she once worshiped rising again. “Then I didn’t like what we were doing anymore.” She admitted. Kassandra stood with her fists clenched, brows furrowed. She was confused, Aspasia felt unpredictable. But she could still see the woman she had been falling in love with buried in there, under the lies and deceit.

“I thought Deimos was on your side?” She exclaimed suddenly. She felt guilt pooling in her stomach at the thought of her showdown with her brother. If he wasn’t on Aspasia’s side, or the cults..

“Not in the way we hoped.” Aspasia answered, shaking her head slightly. “As you know, he’s impossible to control.” She said with a frown and Kassandra could see she was getting frustrated, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. Many time Kassandra had seen that expression as Aspasia had poured over her parchments - which Kassandra suddenly realised were most likely documents from the cult. “He worked his way to the helm and soon held even more sway than i did!” Kassandra shook her in disbelief.

“Malaka…So you were after us!” She said turning away in disgust. She could feel her heart aching with the realisation that everything she had had with Aspasia was a lie.

“Not you, your bloodline.” Aspasia interjected quickly, and Kassandra could hear slight desperation in her voice to be heard. “People like Leonidas, like you, have always posed a threat.” She explained, walking slightly closer to the pyramid, both on opposite sides. Kassandra crossed her arms, and ground her teeth in anger and pain. Aspasia glanced away for a moment, and her face softened slightly. “But then we met, and you surprised me.” She said softly. “You were nothing like Deimos.” Kassandra felt her heart skip, and clenched and unclenched her fists. She was so confused, unable to process what was happening. How could she believe Aspasia?

“Why didn’t you just use me?” She exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustation, her voice breaking slightly with the hurt. “I was in the palm of your hand!” She heard her voice shake, and tears well up in her eyes as she said it, and blinked them away. She couldn’t be weak right now. Aspasia looked at her, her eyes betraying her emotions too clearly, a look of almost begging for Kassandra to understand and not hate her.

“You made me optimistic, that you could help me bring down the cult that had become so corrupt.” She confessed, holding her hands to her chest. “The night at the symposium, the determination you had..” She trailed off slightly. “And you did, albeit unknowingly.” She continued with a small smile, and Kassandra could hear pride in the woman’s voice. She felt her anger simmer down slightly. IF Aspasia was telling the truth, then perhaps they weren’t on the opposite side. Perhaps this could be fixed.

“Telling me you’re a cultist took guts.” She said, before frowning slightly. “You know what I do to Cultists, Aspasia.” Her tone was threatening but Aspasia could see the conflict in Kassandra’s eyes, the way her face had softened away from the consuming rage before. She felt her heart speed up in hope. Perhaps, they had a chance.

“I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.” She confessed. Kassandra felt slightly taken aback. She couldn’t trust her, but this admission.. “Now that they are gone, we can work together. I think we make a good match, don’t you?” Aspasia ventured, nervous of potentially pushing the issue too far. She kept her tone light, playful. Kassandra frowned slightly, the light of the pyramid blinking, illuminating Aspasia’s face. She was so confused, she wanted it to stop - no she wanted to understand it all. She began pacing around to the side toward Aspasia. She wanted to be closer to the other woman. She wanted to hold her again and have her explain everything in her calming voice. She wanted to go back to before all of this. 

“I don’t understand. What about this… pyramid? How does it work?” She asked, watching it closely as she walked around to the other side, next to Aspasia. “Why does the cult have it?” She finally looked back at Aspasia who was watching her closely. She shrugged in response and gestured widely to it. 

“I’ve been trying to figure all that out myself.” She admitted her tone somewhat defeated. “It’s as much a mystery to you as it is to me.” Kassandra crossed her arms, surveying her, unsure if she was telling the truth. Aspasia sighed in frustration. “This pyramid has been worshiped by the cult for decades, and we have used it to replace the Oracle of Delphi, the most trusted person in all the Greek world.” Kassandra felt her lip twitch in slight anger at the mention of the oracle. She realised quickly that the “prophecy” that had ruined hers and Alexios lives had been given to the cult by this exact pyramid and she began pacing again before stopping and putting her hands on her hips. She couldn’t blame Aspasia for that as she would have been too young to have been involved at that time. “Using people’s reliance on a pantheon of dead gods would help to reshape humanity in our favour.” Aspasia’s voice broke into Kassandras thoughts and she glanced back at the woman who was staring intently into the pyramid. She felt the usual butterflies in her stomach the intensity of the look on Aspasia’s face, remembering the multiple conversations they had had where Aspasia would go into detail of her thoughts and beliefs. Thinking back Kassandra realised she should have guessed that she was a part of the cult. In fact she suspected she knew but didn’t want to believe it. 

“The pyramid holds a mysterious power to see into time.” Aspasia’s voice broke through her convoluted thoughts and she found herself staring at the leaders lips. “But only certain people can activate it.” Kassandra raised her eyebrows and glanced back at the pyramid. “People like Deimos, and the ones in your bloodline.” Realisation hit Kassandra like a ton of bricks. No wonder the cult hunted down her family if they were able to activate it. They posed a threat to the cult by having access to their sacred pyramid. She frowned for a moment and turned to Aspasia.

“But you’ve seen something too?” She said as more a statement then an ask. Aspasia smiled gently. 

“I don’t know how, or why but it did show me something.” She admitted and walked up to the pyramid, staring into it deeply. Kassandra felt nervous, unsure if she wanted the question answered.

“What did you see?” She asked. Aspasia turned to face her, and Kassandra’s heart skipped.

“I saw you.” Aspasia admitted, her voice full of admiration. Kassandra felt a slightly flush up her neck. “You destroyed the pyramid, and the cult…” She stopped for a moment before glancing away. “I saw what would come after.” She said with slight hesitation. Kassandra stepped up behind her, adrenaline beginning to pump through her body.

“After the cult?” She asked nervously. Aspasia nodded and looked up at her. They ended up standing within reach of each other - subconsciously being drawn to be close.

“We will be replaced by a new kind of order - control under the reign of a philosopher king.” Aspasia turned and began pacing away, in a way Kassandra was used to when she was explaining something in depth. “There would be a new movement away from the old gods towards a rational society, built in a kingdom by the people for the people. And I MUST find someone to lead them.” She exclaimed, leaning against the pyramid’s stand. Kassandra frowned. Is that all Aspasia’s end goal was? To create a world for the people? Her methods were unjust - siding with the corrupt cult but in the end was their goal not the same? She walked around to the opposite of the pyramid again to watch Aspasia.

“But I couldn’t achieve any of this with Cult and their chaotic regime. So I let them carry out their plans, and let the time of the cult of Kosmos come to an end on its own.” She exclaimed. Kassandra raised an eyebrow at the woman and a thought occurred to her. She held her hand up to quiet Aspasia for a moment.

“Wait. Did Perikles know?” She asked, her heart plummeting. Aspasia looked at her sadly.

“I wanted to protect him, so I kept him in the dark.” She explained, frowning slightly. “He would have had his own opinions. But he was NEVER supposed to die. That is the truth.” She said, and Kassandra could hear the pain in her voice, the regret and hurt in her expression. She felt anger well up slightly. Anger for Perikles and with a blow that almost winded her - Phoibe.

“He trusted you.” She breathed out, turning away as the anger bubbled up again. “And in the end you DIDN’T protect him.” She spat out before turning back to her. Aspasia’s face was downcast and guilt was etched clearly on it. Kassandra could feel her heart breaking over again and again. “Maybe he would still be alive if you’d stopped them. And maybe Phoibe would be alive too.” She said quietly her voice both angry and hurt. Aspasia looked up at the misthios who was glaring at her with tears in her eyes. 

“Gods know I would have if I could!” Aspasia said, almost in defeat. When Deimos killed him, I knew the original cause was lost. I had to retreat.” She admitted. Kassandra bared her teeth in anger, holding back tears.

“And Phoibe? Was she just collateral damage?!” She hissed and Aspasia shook her head, her face pained. 

“I did not think the cult would even dare to touch that little girl. I thought she would be safe!” She exclaimed. “I never wanted her to be hurt or caught in the crossfire.” Kassandra took a few deep breaths, unable to look at Aspasia in fear of what she would do. “Phoibe was such a good child, she looked up to you so much, and was so strong. That day has haunted me, knowing that it was my fault she was taken. But there was nothing more I could do. The cult was out of my control by that point. All I could do was lend all my help to you to bring them down.” She said, her voice wavering slightly. Kassandra finally looked up at her, roughly wiping a tear from her face. Aspasia’s eyes were also watery and she stared at Kassandra in such desperation for forgiveness. The misthios shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

“So, what happens now?” She snapped out. Aspasia swallowed heavily, still staring intently at Kassandra. 

“We shift focus. We steer towards a new republic under one supreme rule.” She explained. “A dream I will make reality.” Kassandra shook her head.

“But it is still a dream. One that isn’t realistic.” She snapped, shaking her head in frustration. Aspasia looked her for a moment before steeling herself. She had to make her understand.

“Abandon what you know  and just imagine!” She exclaimed and paced in front the pyramid, using her arms to gesture. “Forget democracy! No more red and blue, just citizens working for the greater good.” Kassandra crossed her arms, shaking her head. 

“This is crazy!” She said in frustration. “It won’t work, Aspasia. It DIDN’T work.” She exclaimed. Kassandra wanted to believe it. She did. She wanted a world where citizens lived and worked together to create a better life. She wanted to embrace Aspasia, tell her that she would help her. 

“It’s not crazy!” Aspasia raised her voice the most Kassandra had probably ever heard, and she shook with anger and frustration. “It’s enlightened. Once people in Athens get wind of this they’ll come to know they’ve wanted it all along. Even you.” She said. Kassandra glanced away in shame. She did want it. She wanted Aspasia, she wanted what came with that.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted in frustration. Aspasia walked toward her with purpose, staring intently at Kassandra.

“You’ve spent your whole life thinking for yourself. Let go.” She said with conviction. “Be yourself, like when we spent those nights alone together. You were free, and you were happy.” She said gently. Kassandra bit her lip and shook her head slightly. She was so confused. Two sides pulling at her. “What I plan will require you to trust me.” She continued. “Come with me. This future’s not a dream.” Aspasias voice was desperate but honest. Kassandra stood staring at her for a moment. The familiar furrow of her brow, the way her hair fells in curls to her shoulders. Her stance of power. But underneath that Kassandra knew hid a woman who wanted freedom. Wanted someone to notice her for her - not for her stature or husband or power. Someone who wanted a better a world - just like Kassandra. Her tears for Phoibe were real, her anguish for the deaths she had caused. She may have gone about her goals in the wrong way - trusting and leading the corrupt Cult but she worked to overthrow them. Kassandra closed the gap between them with a few short steps, wrapping her hand around the back of Aspasias face and drawing her into a kiss. The familiar feeling of the woman’s lips caused calm to wash over her and the cult leader rested her hands against Kassandra’s chest in her standard way, resting over the misthios pounding heart. She broke the kiss and caressed Aspasia’s face. 

“I suppose that means you trust me.” Aspasia said with small amusement, her face slightly red. Kassandra shook her head very slightly, frowning.

“I.. don’t know what that means.” She murmured. Aspasia smiled and kissed her lightly again.

“I’ll tell you what that means.” She said, gazing up at the misthios, hands still pressed to her chest. “It means that you feel as I do. Love is the single most powerful emotion you can feel toward another.” She felt Kassandra’s heart begin to race faster and watched the misthio’s eyes widen slightly. 

“I never said love…” Kassandra trailed off, realising that it was useless to deny it. She enjoyed the company of many women - all of them amazing in every different way, all of them making an impact on her life. But the fact of the matter is that she longed to go home to someone. To Aspasia. The nights she could go to her and relax and be free. Be herself and be comforted, caressed, known and not judged. There were no expectations when they were in bed together. Kassandra stepped back slightly, shaking her head. There were expectations of her though and she had fulfilled them without even knowing. Aspasia frowned slightly as she stepped back.

“You should go. Lead your new republic.” Kassandra said, hurt plainly clear. Aspasia shook her head slightly, confused. 

“I won’t be the leader.” She explained, still confused by the switch in Kassandra, who turned her back on Aspasia with her arms crossed and paced away “We need someone with the knowledge of a philosopher and the wisdom of a king.” Kassandra stopped pacing and let out a frustrated sigh.

“That’s a tall order these days.” She claimed, her back still to Aspasia who took a few steps foward, resting a hand on Kassandra’s arm.

“I couldn’t have done this without you Kassandra.” She murmured. “You’re doing the right thing.” Kassandra finally turned around.

“I always try and do the right thing.” She said in slight despair. She was confused again - maybe she hadn’t been doing the right thing all along. If this future is the one the leader of the Cult wanted - how was that the right thing?

“Then we are after the same thing.” Aspasia claimed. She could see the confusion and hurt on Kassandras face and sighed - giving the misthios a small sad smile as she turned to walk away with the intention of giving Kassandra the time and distant she needed. She could feel tears welling up in her throat and clenched her teeth to stop them from coming out. She knew that the chance of forgiveness and understanding from Kassandra was low - the chance of her agreeing even lower. But for her fears to become real, was almost too much for the leader to bear.

Kassandra watched as she walked away before turning back to the pyramid. 

“Kassandra!” She heard Myrrines voice echo, seemingly coming from the pyramid. “You have much to do, lamb!” It continued and Kassandra felt the rage she had been holding back surge through her body. She pulled the spear of Leonidas out and stabbed it through the light pyramid with a yell. It flickered for a moment before disappearing.

“No more false prophecies.” She growled, before all the anger left her body and she fell to her knee’s, weak. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her mater. She wanted to lie down and rest. She wanted… Kassandra pulled herself to her feet and sheathed the spear and sprinted after Aspasia. The woman sighed at the sound of the pounding footsteps after her, resigning her fate to having the spear thrust through her body. She had heard the sound of the bang and shout of what she assumed was Kassandra stabbing through the pyramid as her vision had showed her and knew her fate was about to follow. She braced herself as she turned to see Kassandras face before the killing blow but was startled as instead of a spear to her stomach she was pulled into a tight embrace, with Kassandras head nuzzled into her neck. She cautiously returned the hug, shock, relief and wary crashing inside her. Aspasia heard a small sob from Kassandra and tightened her arms around the misthios, pressing her head into Kassandra’s shoulder.

“Kassandra.” She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

“Don’t leave me. Please.” Kassandra responded, her voice quiet, pleading. “I don’t want a future without you in it. I don’t want a future of despair, and loneliness and regret.” Aspasia stroked her hair.

“I want to give you a future, Kassandra. I have since I first met you.” She whispered. “I want to work toward a future where everyone can feel the happiness, love and comfort we feel with each other.” Kassandra pulled out of the hug, staring down at Aspasia with pure affection, her eyes red. Aspasia caressed her cheek and reached up, kissing her gently. “I love you, Kassandra. Nothing will change that.” Kassandra smiled in the kiss.

“I love you too, Aspasia. I will fight the future you have envisioned. Our future.” She said with conviction. She didn’t know if it was the right future to fight for. She didn’t know if she was being selfish, or if everything she had fought for was being forsaken by this decision. But it was HER decision, and not that of false gods or false prophecy.  

* * *

PROMPT:

Myrrine having the talk with kass about aspasia after that whole thing

 

I just finished the game and got the ending where Kassandra couldn’t save Alexios and was forced to kill him and Myrrine disowned her for killing him and telling her that she could save him and then just leaves poor Kass on that godforsaken mountain. Could you write a fic where Myrrine forgives her in the end? 

* * *

 

“Barnabas?” She slurred out slightly, pulling the hood from her head. She heard no reply, the house eerily quiet and let out a long sigh before slumping down at the table. “Alone once again.” She murmured to herself, pulling the bowl of fruit over and taking a giant bite out of an apple, staring bleakly at the empty other side of the table.

“I’m glad to see you are eating healthilyt.” A voice startled Kassandra and she jumped clumsily to her feet - spear in hand. She turned to the direction and felt her heart race as Myrrine stepped out of the shadowed kitchen area. She was more gaunt that when she had last seen her on that accursed mountain. Her eyes had dark rings under them, cheeks gaunt. She looked older, more fragile. Kassandra felt her grip on her spear loosen as she was overcome with emotion and it clattered to the ground.

“Mater?” She said, her voice shaking on the cusp of tears. She was ashamed to admit it but many nights in drunken hazes she thought she had imagined her mother or Aspasia waiting for her with open arms. “Mater, are you real?” Her voice cracked and she took a few steps forward with her arms slightly extended to reach out to the woman. Myrrine stood her ground, visibly fighting her own emotions.

“I am.” She responded, breathing deeply to hold herself together. “I have dreamt of him every night since you killed him.” She spat out and Kassandra stopped, clenching her fists at her side, staring at the ground with wet eyes. “My boy. My baby boy.” Myrrine said with a slight sob. “I hated you. You promised to return my boy to me and you killed him.” Kassandra began shaking slightly, her nails cutting into the palm of her hands. She didn’t want to hear this again. She had barely been alive since that day and every night she woke with nightmares - drowning in a sea of blood with Deimos - no Alexios’s head on Leonidas spear in her hand, laughing at her. Myrrine took a few steps closer to Kassandra, anxiously twisting her hands around. Kassandra refused to look up, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. She saw Myrrines hand raising up and braced herself to be hit but was surprised as her mothers finger lifted her chin up. She looked directly into the haunted eyes and bit her lip to keep the sobs down. 

“Mater?” She choked out.

“I thought I had lost everything that day. My daughter, my darling sweet lamb had turned into a murderous monster.” Myrrines face softened and she caressed her daughters cheek, wiping away the tears. “But I realised that I was the one who had turned into the monster. I drove my own daughter away. The one who had sought me out, found me, helped me then risked her life so many times to return my son - her baby brother - back, but couldn’t.” Tears ran down Myrrines aged face, catching in the wrinkles that were forming around her eyes. “You had no other option but to kill him, no matter how much it hurt you to kill the brother you had sworn to protect. And I left you there. I am so sorry Kassandra.” She said, her voice barely a whisper at the apology. “I am your mother. It is my job to protect you, and I failed again.” She sobbed. Kassandra stood motionless, shaking.

“You left me there mater. You left me on that mountain with Alexios’s blood on my fucking hands.” She said, her voice shaking. “YOU ABANDONED ME.” She shouted suddenly, causing Myrrine to jump backward. A few drops of blood fell to the ground from Kassandra’s clenched fist - her nails deep into her palm. “I had no-one. Aspasia left me. You left me.” She mumbled, glaring at her mother. “I blamed myself for so long after. Maybe I should have tried harder. Maybe I should have thing differently.” She said, and let out a laugh. “But now? Thanks to you, i realise it wasn’t my fault. I did what I fucking could, and I will live with those decisions for the rest of my life. Because guess what. You’re alive, and I’m alive. There are children running on the streets and families can eat safely in their homes without worry of the fucking Cult destroying them because I killed the corruption with my own hands. So I will not have you here making me feel guilty for the choices that I made!” She shouted, panting just slightly with emotion. Myrrine stood still staring back at her daughters glare and suddenly embraced her. Kassandra stood stiff. All the times she had daydreamed of her mother returning to her and here she was, and all she had to do was lift her arms to hold her.

“I’m sorry Kassandra. You have suffered more than any one person should.” Myrrine said, still holding her daughter tightly. “I should have been there for you. You are the most important thing in the world to me, but I lost sight of that.” Kassandra felt the tension slacken from her body and she finally returned the hug. 

“I have missed you so much, Mater.” She whispered and they broke apart. “Where have you been?” Myrrine let out a small smile.

“Around. Neither here nor there.” She gestured at the jug of wine. “Would you like to have a glass with me, and perhaps we can have a talk.” Kassandra nodded, picking up her spear and placing it against the wall as she took her seat. Myrrine sat down opposite her and poured herself a hefty cup of wine and one the same size for her daughter. They both took long gulps for a moment, aware of the awkwardness between them. “You mentioned Aspasia?” Myrrine finally broke the silence and Kassandra placed her cup down a little harder than expected.

“Yes.” Her reply was sharp. Myrrine craddled her cup and took another sip. “Why do you ask?”

“I saw her, while I was wandering lost.” Another sip. “She looked out of sorts. Said she was looking for someone.” Kassandra clenched her jaw.

“The philosopher king.” Myrrine raised an eyebrow at the admission. “She was the leader of the cult, Mater.” Kassandra admitted, staring down at her cup. Silence. “But she claimed not to believe in what the cult was doing when she was the leader. Deimos took her power from her and used the cult as a following for his own twisted desires.” She swirled the wine in her cup. “I believed her at the time but I don’t know. I questioned her too many times I suppose and I woke up one night to her gone from my bed.” Myrrine placed her hand over Kassandra’s. 

“Perhaps that is for the better.” She said softly. Kassandra clenched her fist slightly. “If she was a part of the cult that tore our family apart then maybe it is a good thing she walked away.” Silence fell again as they both sipped their wine.

“I loved her, mater.” Kassandra finally admitted. A single tear dropped into the wine cup and she quickly wiped her face. “I thought she loved me too. But apparently not enough to leave her life of corruption.” She laughed sarcastically and downed the rest of her wine. “She just manipulated me like everyone else.” Myrrine caressed her hand gently. 

“I am sorry, lamb.” She murmured. “She seemed, broken and lost when I saw her.” She continued, thoughtfully and Kassandra looked up in slight curiosity. “She saw me and froze. I thought she was going to either start crying or hug me. She told me about looking for someone - but her words was rushed and she was looking behind her a lot. I tried to talk to her more but she pulled her hood down and rushed past me instead. A misthios seemed to be tracking her as he pushed past me soon after.” A sip of her wine. “Maybe, she is aware of the errors in her judgement as I was.” Kassandra stood up suddenly, leaning against the table. 

“Where was the last place you saw her?” She said in determination.

\- To be continued.. perhaps.

 

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts <3

PROMPT:

Maybe can we see Kassandra and Phoibe gossip about Aspasia

Aspasia observing Kassandra and Phoibe one night– taken aback by how sweet and parental Kassandra is to the young girl?

Small bonding between aspasia and phoibe, especially when kassandra becomes the topic of conversation 

* * *

“Kassandra?” Phoibe asked, her voice as full of curiosity as ever.

“Hmm?”

“Do you love anyone?” Kassandra glanced up from the book she was reading at the young girl who sat on a stool opposite her - legs swinging. She got up from her lounging position on the bed to sit cross legged.

“Well…” She said, pretending to think. “I love you.” She admitted playfully and Phoibe laughed.

“Of course you do!” She said and jumped onto the bed next to Kassandra, crossing her legs and sitting in the exact same position as the misthios. “No but I mean like, parents love each other.” She pushed and Kassandra clenched her teeth.

“Phoibe I - that’s a very difficult type of love to have.” She struggled to find the words. Phoibe frowned at her slightly. “No, not difficult its just it’s a very complicated - no that’s the same thing…” She trailed off scratching her head, unsure why she felt so awkward.

“What about Aspasia?” Phoibe queried and Kassandra felt her heart skip a beat and bright flush spread up her neck onto her cheeks.

“Why would you think I love her?” She said - louder and more brash than intended. Phoibe pondered for a moment - poking Kassandra’s red cheeks.

“Because she is nice, and very pretty.” Kassandra couldn’t help but smile as she swatted the girls hand away. “She also lets us live in her big house! And let’s you even stay in her room sometimes.” Phoibe said matter of factly. Kassandra’s face went even redder momentarily before she shot a mock glare at the girl.

“You little spy.” She muttered and tackled Phoibe backwards onto the bed and began tickling her. “You shouldn’t go sneaking about life that - especially around here.”

“Stop! Stop!” Phoibe gasped through the hysterical laughing. 

“Promise you won’t go sneaking around people rooms.” She commanded, still tickling. “Promise!” 

“Okay okay!” Phoibe managed to gasp out through the laughing. Kassandra stopped tickling, glaring down seriously at the young girl.

“Promise.” Phoibe wiped tears from her eyes and sighed.

“I promise I won’t sneak around anymore.” She said in a defeated voice. 

“Good.” Kassandra kissed her forehead quickly and let the girl jump up again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Phoibe pressed and Kassandra fell backward onto her bed with a sigh, staring up at the roof.

“Maybe, little one. Maybe I do.” Phoibe curled up next to Kassandra, wrapping her small arms around her torso and snuggled in. The misthios pulled her in securely with one arm, stroking her head with the other. “She is very pretty. But she can be very scary too.” Kassandra pulled a scary face at Phoibe with a laugh. “But she can also be very kind.” Phoibe hummed in agreement, snuggling in closer.

“I like her. She lets me live here and I don’t have to do much work.” She murmured sleepily. “I don’t think she’s scary. I think she is sad and lonely.” 

“Hmm?” Kassandra glanced down curiously at the girl who’s eyes were closed and her breathing slowing.

“She is always surrounded by people but she always looks sad and lonely. I don’t think she likes them.” She let out a tired sigh. “But she smiles when you are with her. She looks happy. I think you two…” She trailed off as she fell asleep. Kassandra gave her another kiss on the forehead, her own eyes getting droopy from the feeling comfort and warmth from the girl.

“You might be right little one.” She murmured into her hair before letting sleep take her.

-

 Aspasia strode up to Kassandra’s door and raised her hand to knock on the open doorframe.

“Kass-” She quickly shut her mouth mid word as she spotted the misthios splayed on her back with Phoibe clinging to her side, both of them snoring slightly. She quietly walked over to the bed and gently sat on the edge, making sure not to disturb them. She reached forward and moved a piece of hair that was over Kassandra’s eyes with a small smile.

“I think she loves you.” Aspasia startled slightly at the sleepy whisper from Phoibe who sat up rubbing her eyes. Aspasia smiled at her gently.

“Why do you say that?” She whispered. Phoibe yawned and rested her head on Aspasia’s knee.

“Because she didn’t answer my question.” She murmured sleepily again as Aspasia stroked her hair as Kassandra was doing earlier. “I asked her if she loved you. She didn’t answer but she went bright red.” She giggled and Aspasia held a finger to her lips to shush her as Kassandra stirred in her sleep slightly.

“Is that so?” She murmured, knowing she’d get no reply from the girl who was already fast asleep. She looked over at Kassandra who sighed in her sleep and bent forward giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl on her lap. Kassandra opened her eyes slowly, and gasped slightly.

“Aspasia!” She said, shocked and Aspasia held her finger up and nodded at Phoibe.

“Don’t wake her.” She whispered. Kassandra sat up and leaned forward to kiss Aspasia with a sleepy smile.

“I was dreaming about you.” She admitted and stroked Phoibes head. “Both of you actually.” Aspasia watched her for a moment, feeling her heart skipping slightly. 

“I’m not surprised.” She replied in a hushed playful tone. “Phoibe told me you were talking about me.” She probed and watched as Kassandra’s face turned red and she smiled sheepishly. 

“Just how scary you are.” She said jokingly and Phoibe stirred. “I better take her to her room.” Aspasia nodded and shifted slightly so that Kassandra could pick the small girl up. Phoibe groaned slightly and wrapped her arms around Kassandra’s neck, snuggled into her arms. The misthios bent down and kissed Aspasia. “Wait for me here?” She whispered.

“Of course.” Aspasia said, watching them leave. She heard Kassandra murmur something to Phoibe and sighed, staring down at her hands, watching the shadows move over them as she waited for the misthios to return. She hadn’t expected to see such a tender side to her, nor to get so attached to the little girl.     

* * *

PROMPT:

Kassandra comes across someone asking for money (like those missions where they just ask for cash lol) and she gives it to them and aspasia realizes that kassandra is actually fucking loaded haha and she always assumed she was like a hobo.

* * *

Aspasia sighed as they trundled through the marketplace, Kassandra grinning at the merchants who offered her all manner of objects.

“If there is something in particular you would like I could just have it made.” Aspasia grumbled as Kassandra leant over to study a carved clay pot. The misthios rolled her eyes over her shoulder at the other woman. She had a hood pulled low and a robe covering her well made clothing.

“That defeats the purpose of looking in the market.” Kassandra said picking the pot up and turning it over. Aspasia spotted the worried expression on the merchants face as she rolled the merchandise around in her hands and subtly bumped into Kass as she walked past, smiling to herself as the misthios fumbled slightly and the merchant reached out. Kassandra shot her a look over the shoulder and Aspasia smiled sweetly back, her eyes shadowed by the hood. Kassandra put the pot down and thanked the merchant before grabbing Aspasia’s arm and dragging her away from the stalls angrily. “What is your problem?” Kassandra snapped angrily and Aspasia frowned slightly at the anger she was not expecting,

“I was just trying to have a little fun.” She murmured, slightly ashamed. “I knew you wouldn’t drop it.” Kassandra narrowed her eyes at the woman who rolled hers in return. “I am sorry. I will try to be more respectful, I do understand why we are shopping here.” Aspasia said, placing a hand gently on Kassandra’s arm who looked confused.

“What do you mean by that?” She questioned and this time Aspasia returned the look of confusion.

“Well I am aware that you don’t have a lot of -”

“Excuse me misthios.” A soft voice interrupted the two of them as a young boy - no older than 5 or 6 tugged Kassandra’s skirt. She crouched in front of him with a smile. 

“Yes little one?” She said sweetly. Aspasia smiled and laid a hand on the woman’s shoulder. The boy glanced between them shyly then pointed to a woman lying on her side on a dirty mat off the side of the road. Both she and the boy were stick thin and dirty.

“My mater is hungry.” He said sadly. “She says I have to be strong when she dies but I don’t want her to die.” He scuffed his foot against the ground. “She said you are a misthios and maybe you could help us.” Kassandra smiled gently at him and glanced up at Aspasia who nodded.

“I will give you some drachmae for food.” Aspasia said, pulling a pouch out but stopped as she watched Kassandra tip a pile drachmae into the boys hands from seemingly nowhere. He smiled and nodded in thanks before running back to his mother. Kassandra stood up and gave her companion a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I hope that is enough for them.” She said worriedly. Aspasia frowned slightly.

“That was a lot of Drachmae.” She noted. “Are you sure you are able to give that much?” Kassandra frowned at her. 

“Of course. They need it more than me.” She said defensively. Aspasia looked at her for a moment with affection, leaning up to give her a long kiss on the lips. “You are acting very strangely, Aspasia.” Kassandra whispered. Aspasia smiled slightly.

“Let us hurry and we will get what you needed.” The aristocrat demanded and Kassandra sighed. She was still as bossy as ever. She grabbed her hand and begun leading her through the crowds to the blacksmith who looked up and beamed at them.

“Ah Kassandra! You have returned at last!” He bellowed and clapped Kassandra’s hand in a rough handshake. “Your bow is all fixed and upgraded for you. I added a little extra to help it IGNITE-” The blacksmith raised his voice and made an explosive gesture with his hands “-Your arrows.” Aspasia frowned slightly, knowing just how much blacksmiths changed for upgrades. Kassandra looked at the bow with glowing eyes - a wide grin showing her excitement. She gripped the bow and held it up studying it.

“This would have to be your finest work yet!” She exclaimed. “How much do i owe you?” She said and Aspasia quickly grabbed out her pouch. She knew Kassandra would not be able to afford such an upgrade. 

“$8000 drachmae misthios.” The blacksmith said. Kassandra and Aspasia’s jaws both dropped slightly.

“Surely you can lower-”

“Is that all?” Both women spoke at the same time - Aspasia stopping mid sentence and Kassandra throwing her a look. The blacksmith glanced between the two of them. “Aspasia, that is a very, very reasonable price for what i requested.” She said quietly, frowning slightly as she pulled out a pouch that was tied in under her spear. It was a large and bulging with coins. Aspasia felt her eyes widen in astonishment as Kassandra poured the pouch onto the blacksmiths table and pushed it toward him. 

“Ah misthios - overpaying as usual! Truly you feed my family with your generosity.” The blacksmith said, scraping the thousands worth of Drachmae into his own bag. 

“I will be back tomorrow for my sword and new greaves as well.” She said as she turned and walked off. Aspasia followed quickly and grabbed her arm stopping her. Kassandra shrugged it off and turned around in slight frustration.

“Aspasia, you are truly acting strange today. If you really do not want to be here then you are free to go anytime.” She snapped. 

“How much Drachmae do you have?” Aspasia asked, unable to keep her astonishment out of her voice. Kassandra frowned.

“I don’t know why that matters?” She said and glanced up for a moment, seemingly counting in her head for a few moments. Aspasia was in shock during the silence. “After today’s expense i would estimate about 50.” She said. Aspasia let out a laugh in relief, before her face turned to concern.

“But how will you pay for your greaves and sword tomorrow with only 50 drachmae?” She queried. Kassandra bent down and waved her hand in front of Aspasia’s eyes as if to see if she was vacant.

“50 THOUSAND Drachmae, Aspasia.” She corrected before laughing. “You thought I only had 50 drachmae??” Aspasia stared in shock for a moment before walking away and sitting down on the closest bench. Kassandra followed, still laughing.

“I thought you were perhaps hard pressed for drachmae.” Aspasia admitted quietly. “Given your background.” She could feel her face going slightly red in embarrassment. Kassandra stopped laughing and tilted her chin up, trying to catch the other woman’s avoiding gaze.

“Is that why you were trying to be so understanding of me coming to the market?” She asked gently. Aspasia gave her a cold look.

“Yes.” She snapped. “Now I feel like an idiot for thinking this entire time that you were a poor misthios. Perhaps I should rescind my offer for you to stay at my villa when you could obviously afford your own accommodation.” She said coldly. Kassandra could tell Aspasia felt embarrassed and ashamed and something else… threatened? She moved her face closer teasing Aspasia lips with a very light brush of her lips.

“But then you would not get to enjoy my company every night.” She murmured. Aspasia smiled coldly, caressing her cheek.

“I am surprised you haven’t offered to pay me for my services, misthios.” She replied and Kassandra felt the ice shard to her chest and frowned.

“I did not realise my money posed such a big threat to you, Aspasia.” She murmured, leaning away slightly. “I personally prefer not to pay for my company but if all of this was simply a charity gift then I don’t wish for it at all.” She stood up and began walking away. Aspasia regretted her harsh words the moment they had come out. She hadn’t understood herself at that moment why she felt so upset by the reveal. 

“Kassandra, wait!” She called out and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around the misthios waist and pressed her forehead into the woman’s back. They stood that way in silence for a moment. “It’s not the money that I am upset about.” She murmured. “It was that you didn’t tell me.” Kassandra turned around to face her, moving Aspasias arms so they stayed wrapped around her waist. 

“It was not a topic that ever came up. I did not think it was important.” She responded. “Besides, when we are together we do not end up talking much.” She muttered. Aspsaia glanced up at her. The misthios face was slightly red and she seemed nervous.

“Perhaps we should talk more then.” She ventured and Kassandra leant down to kiss her lightly. 

“I think it would be good for us.” She murmured. Aspasia felt her heart skip slightly at the word “us”, feeling both dread and excitement.     

* * *

PROMPT:

Since kassandra x kyra might be the most popular ship, I'd wonder about what would happen to kasspasia if she was to reappear 

Could you write about Aspasia being jealous of one of Kassandra’s past lover (maybe Kyra) because she realizes that it wasn’t just a fling but that her misthios did love that person.

* * *

 

 

Kassandra gripped the edge of the railing tightly as the ship pulled into the dock and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Aspasia glanced at her with curiosity, noticing the sweaty hand prints left behind on the bannister. 

“Welcome back to the Silver Islands!” Barnabas yelled and Kassandra flinched, glancing at Asapasia almost guiltily before heading onto the dock. Aspasia glided over to Barnabas and crossed her arms, following Kassandra darting around nervously with her eyes.

“Did something big happen here?” She inquired and Barnabas let out a hearty laugh.

“Aye, these islands were islands of love for both Kassandra and I!” He exclaimed loudly, clasping his hand to his heart in exaggeration. Aspasia narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling the jealousy already beginning to bubble. “Would you like to hear the tale?” He asked, completely oblivious to the rage radiating off of Aspasia. She smiled coldly at him.

“I would love to, but perhaps another time.”  She said coolly and walked away as Barnabas began telling the nearest crew member that would listen. She caught the names “Kyra” and “Iola” as she left the ship and searched out for Kassandra who had disappeared into the thronging crowds.

Kassandra’s eyes glanced around nervously. She wanted to be off this island as fast as possible. It had been years since she had seen Kyra and she did not want to see her now. Glancing back at the ship and felt her stomach drop slightly at the absence of Aspasia on the bridge. 

“Kassandra?” A familiar voice turned Kassandra’s blood cold and disbelief flooded through her. This soon? She turned slowly, trying to mask her expression, but felt her heart rate speed up slightly. Kyra stood, a mixture of shock and joy on her face. She had barely changed over the years. 

“Kyra I-” Kassandra started but let out a gasp as the other woman threw herself at her in a tight hug, her arms squeezed tightly around her neck. 

“By the gods, I never thought I would see you again.” Kyra almost sobbed into her neck. Kassandra awkwardly patted her back before pushing her back.

“It has been awhile Kyra. But I am here for business.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Kyra frowned slightly.

“Surely you have some time to reminisce with me?” She said, the hurt plain in her voice. Kassandra clenched her teeth together, glancing away from the hurt look.

“Kyra, the thing is -”

“So this must be the Kyra that Barnabas mentioned.” Kassandra froze, swallowing heavily at the cold but familiar drawl behind her. She felt Aspasias fingers trace along her lower back, making her erupt in goosebumps. Her lover stood beside her, one arm crossed and the other gripping Kassandras bicep. Kyra glanced between the two of them and flushed slightly. The misthios took a deep breath before exhaling loudly - already exhausted by the situation.

“Aspasia, this is Kyra, Kyra, Aspasia.” She introduced, waving to each as she said their name. 

“It is always a pleasure to meet the people Kassandra met in her travels.” Aspasia responded, though her tone was cold and Kassandra glanced down to see a familiar dark glare through narrowed dark eyes. Kyra laughed in disbelief.

“Aspasia?” She exclaimed. “As in, Aspasia wife of Perikles the ex-Athenian leader?!” She said with a laugh. “You are joking, surely?” She tried to play it lighthearted but Kassandra heard her voice crack slightly. 

“It is not what -” She started but Kyra shook her head angrily, and Kassandra shrunk back slightly. 

“Well, my dear misthios. It really is what it seems.” Aspasia butted in coldly. Kassandra glared at her and shook her off her arm. Aspasia frowned up at her in shock. “Kassandra?”

“You leave me here, after I lost my pater and Thaletas, after promising me so many things and that life and fate is not cruel but the first time you return to me is with the fucking leader of Athens.” Kyra spat angrily, backing away slightly. Kassandra reached forward but Kyra cringed away and the misthios dropped her hand to her side in defeat. “We left on good terms, and I prayed to the gods that perhaps someday we could meet again in different circumstances but I suppose that is a fate too good for me.” Kyra sobbed out and turned away from the two of them. “Hopefully the whore of Athens gives you what you need.” Aspasia let out a gasp and took a step forward angrily.

“Kyra, I am sorry. I did plan on returning to you.” Kassandra muttered to the womans back, grabbing Aspasia’s hand tightly and pulling her back. “I had every intention. You were someone that meant a lot to me in a time that I needed it.” Aspasia glared at Kyra, knowing they were both acting like petty children. “I wanted to stay. But I needed to stop the cult, and find my family. It was the priority above all.” She let out a small laugh. “And I did. I succeeded in every way that I could. I saved the family that I could, including Aspasia.” Both women turned quickly to look at Kassandra who gave Aspasia’s hand a squeeze. “I did love you Kyra, and I possibly still do. But I AM in love with Aspasia, and I always will be. She is a part of my family now, she is my life, regardless of who she was or came from. I’m sorry that I have hurt you and that we were not able to rekindle what we had. I hope that is enough for you to understand, even if you still hate me.” Aspasia glanced Kyra, her expression smug and Kyra looked between the two of them, quickly wiping the tears off her face.

“I don’t hate you Kassandra. I can understand, but I do not think I can forgive it. We fought against Athens together and yet you take an Athenian leader to your bed at night.” She muttered, although the malice was gone from her tone. “I  really thought being a Spartan you would be wiser. Goodbye, Kassandra.” She said, glaring defiantly between the two of them. “I do hope your happiness lasts.” She said as an afterthought before turning on her heel and walking away. Kassandra stood still as a statue watching her leave, her jaw working as she ground her teeth. 

“Kassandra…” Aspasia said quietly.

“Are you really that scared I don’t love you?” Kassandra said stiffly, her hand still tightly holding Aspasias. “You seem to feel the need to compete with every woman I speak to or have had a history with.” She finally looked down at her lover, her eyes red with unshod tears. Aspasia glared at Kassandra defensively.

“Well, clearly I need too - you loved that woman. Who is to say you won’t retrun to her.” She said coldly. Kassandra laughed without humour.

“I say that I won’t!” She snapped, using her free hand to cup Aspasia’s cheek tightly. “I love you. I have no intention of ever leaving you. At this point there is nothing you could do that would drive me away. I don’t even think a dagger to my stomach from you would drive me away. This jealousy you harbour is unnecessary and it hurts me that you think I would toss you away so easily.” She kissed Aspasia gently, her thumb stroking her cheek. Aspasia felt guilt taking over the anger and jealousy.

“I am sorry Kassandra. I just, I know how much you are loved by everyone. It is an irrational fear.” She said quietly, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I will work harder on controlling it.” Her shame was evident in her words and Kassandra smiled, tilting her head up.

“In the right circumstances I do enjoy the attention I get from you as a result. But I do not intentionally mean to put you in situations that would hurt you,” She explained. “But for now, can we please get this job done with so we can get off this island.” Aspasia nodded.

“Perhaps tonight… you could tell me the story of what happened here?” She ventured. “Despite my jealously, I do enjoy listening to your stories.” Kassandra bit her lip before nodded slowly. 

“Maybe another day. I do not wish to think about that at this time.” Aspasia could tell that Kassandra was hurt by her interactions with Kyra and swallowed down the jealously that flared up again and nodded, squeezing her lovers hand. Kassandras sexual exploits she could handle the jealously, but the love Kassandra had obviously harboured for this woman would be harder to deal with.      


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Prompts <3

PROMPT:

Would you be able to write something that addresses her lonely ness, idk maybe she returns to aspasia and her mom realizes how much she misses being around loved ones. Could also do the opposite, aspasia missing kassandra when she is gone on missions for a long time

* * *

“How long have we been travelling, Barnabas?” Kassandra sighed, slumped over the rail of the bridge. Barnabas snorted awake from his afternoon nap and yawned.

“Two months if I can recall correctly.” He answered sleepily. Kassandra let out another long sigh.

“Two months of barren islands and bounty’s.” She murmured. Her crew milled around the deck, some talking among themselves, others eating. A ship full of people and yet she could feel loneliness chewing at her. She had thought she was used to being alone - the years before she found her mother, before she met Aspasia spent with meaningless relationships and forever that hole of loneliness she hated. Barnabas watched as Kassandra’s body slumped even further on the railing and stood up, walking to her and patting her on the back. 

“You see up ahead?” He pointed to a distant island, the setting sun behind it casting a glow. Kassandra glanced at it with disinterest, pouting. 

“What about it.” She muttered. Barnabas clapped her back heartily.

“That’s home. We made it.” He said with a grin and Kassandra suddenly straightened up and turned to him with the first genuine smile he had seen in over a week.

-

Aspasia tapped her finger against her crossed arms in frustration. The group she was supposed to be having a diplomatic discussion with were currently arguing about who their favourite champion was in the games and she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated. 

“Clearly Kassandra will be the top contender again this year!” One exclaimed and Aspasia’s head jerked to him at the simple name of her lover.

“That is IF she competes.” Another shot back. Aspasia frowned and walked away from the squabbling group and sat at her desk with a heavy exhale. She stared out the simple window across from her, her stomach flipping at the thought of her lover. She had not seen Kassandra for over two months, and her paranoia was beginning to rise as dark thoughts often clouded her logic - she feared that the misthios had decided her past was unforgivable or that she had found another. Her worst fear being that a mission had gotten the better of her and her dead body now rested un-found on an island.

-

Kassandra was practically buzzing with sheer adrenaline as The Adestria docked and leapt off the ship before it had finishing being tied. She heard Barnabas call out behind her and waved her hand - not hearing nor caring what he said. One burning thought was in her mind which caused her heart to race. Aspasia. It was was late night by this point - the moon high in the sky casting light upon the sleeping city. She jogged through to their shared estate stopping to catch her breath at the entrance of her home. Two slumbed men who stood guard at the front door straightened themselves as she approached and nodded as she pushed past them. She could feel her stomach flipping - feeling giddy as if seeing her crush as a teenager. Taking the stairs two at a time she bounded up and took a deep breath before pushing open the door to their shared room. The moonlight shined in through their large windows bathing the woman standing before them in white light. Her dark hair was a little longer than before Kassandra left, the night chiton that she wore flowing just slightly in the breeze, hugging the womans form. Strangely, Kassandra felt nervous, taking a deep breath before taking a few steps into the room.

“Aspasia.” She said out loud, the name sounding strange to her after not saying it for such a period of time. Asapasia jumped slightly, turning fast at the familiar voice. Kassandra stood just inside the room, her presence as demanding as ever. At even just a quick glance Aspasia could see multiple new scars and wounds on the woman, her muscles tensed. She wore her usual leather armour, a little damaged in places. 

“Kassandra.” She almost breathed out. Relief, excitement and love flowed into her and she smiled widely. Kassandra grinned back and strode over to her without hesitation, enveloping her in her arms, gripping her as tight as she could without injuring the smaller woman. She breathed in her familiar smell - kissing the top of her head as Aspasia buried her face in the cove of her neck and shoulders.

“God’s I have missed you.” Kassandra murmured against her hair. “More than I thought I could miss anyone.” Aspasia pulled away and smiled gently, one hand resting on Kassandra’s chest, feeling the racing of her heart and the other cupping her cheek.

“Everytime you leave you, I am scared you’ll never come back.” She admitted. “I am so glad that this time that fear did not come true. Welcome home my love.” She leant up and kissed Kassandra, melting against her body as the misthios hands rested on her lower back and pulled her closer. 

“I wish you could join me when I go.” Kassandra murmured after they pulled apart, leaving chaste kisses on Aspasia’s nose, cheeks, forehead. Anywhere she could. Aspasia sighed contentedly.

“That feeling is mutual. Please tell me you will be staying home for awhile.” She tried not to sound as though she was begging. Kassandra kissed her again, tasting the familiarity and happiness. The two months of loneliness was already forgotten. She was back where she belonged, home and in the arms of her love.

“I have no intention of leaving anytime soon.” She muttered. “I must visit mater at some point - I have missed her greatly too. But I will be staying home for as long as I possibly can.” She said smiling. Aspasia smiled and began walking backward - leading the mithios to the bed. Kassandra unclasped her armour, allowing it to drop to the floor. She was still sticky from the salt air and hesitated as Aspasia crawled backward on the bed, her eyes dark with desire.

“You mother can wait. I am going to be selfish and have you to myself tonight.” She murmured and Kassandra grinned while shaking her head. She leant forward, resting her hands either side of Aspasia on the bed and gave her a kiss. 

“I wish to bathe before I do anything.” She responded. “But feel free to join me.” Aspasia smiled gently and stroked her face, studying her with adoration. The restlessness, paranoia and dark thoughts were already pushed to the back of her mind - the woman in front of her reminding her of why she had made the choices she had.

“I want to hear all about your trip.” Aspasia said. “The monsters of myth you killed, the bandits, the villages you saved. Tell me about it all.” Kassandra kissed her gently. 

“I want to hear all about your boring meetings.” She teased and Aspasia rolled her eyes.

“Welcome home, my love.” She said, and Kassandra grinned widely. She was no longer alone. 

* * *

 

 

PROMPT:

What about a prompt where Kass is having PTSD from all the battles and her family drama from child and adulthood and Aspasia is there for her when she has a nightmare or an anxiety attack? :)

How about a prompt of kassandra having PTSD from nikolaos throwing her off the cliff and aspasia comforts her.

* * *

Aspasia glanced over at Kassandra as they trekked back to the ship - well aware of the shift in mood. Where the misthios was previously bounding and full of adrenaline and she had slowly subdued and was staring at the ground as she walked, her hands clenching and un-clenching by her side.

“Kassandra?” Aspasia probed, gently grabbing a clenching hand and pulling her to a stop. Kassandra glanced up and Aspasia could see panic in her eyes, her eyebrows pulled in tight in a worried frown. Her hand felt clammy in Aspasia’s and shook slightly. “Kassandra what’s wrong?” She pushed with more urgency.

“Nothing, just the come down of the leap.” Kassandra said, her tone short and jumpy. She pulled her hand back, this time clenching her fist so tight her fingernails made indents in her skin and she felt her chest tighten. Aspasia watched as the misthios clenched her eyes tight and squeezed her closed fists against her head and felt herself begin to panic.

“Kassandra did you hit your head? Sit down.” She demanded and laid a gentle hand on Kassandra’s shoulder, gasping slightly as the she jerked away. 

“I just need a moment.” Kassandra growled, her body shaking. She could see the flashes of Mt Taygetos replaying in her head - her body feeling the pain and thuds of hitting the rocks as she tumbled down. Nikoloas face high above her like a mask floating in the darkness. She could hear baby Alexios crying echoing in her ears which quickly melted in screams of the people that had died by her spear. She sat in a crouch and put her head between her knees gasping for air. “Not again, I don’t want to go down the cliff again!” She murmured frantically to herself. Aspasia crouched next to her and gently began stroked Kassandra’s back.

“Kassandra it’s okay. You are on solid ground, there is no cliff.” She soothed, panicking slightly at the sight of the normally godly woman being reduced to a shaking mess. “Here look at me.” She gently grabbed Kassandra’s hand away from her head and guided her face up to face her. “See. It is just me, no one else is here.” Kassandra stared at her for a moment, her eyes wide with fear - like a child lost - before letting out a shuddering breath and clutching Aspasia’s hand. 

“Aspasia I-” She stuttered, dropping her head onto the other woman’s shoulder who proceeded to stroke her hair. “It’s like I get taken back to the night Nikolaos threw me off the cliff. It is so real, and I can’t bring myself out of it.”

“Are you suprised?” Aspasia murmured, leaving a soft kiss on her temple. “You were thrown off a cliff by your own pater and now here you are actively seeking out the highest and most dangerous cliff’s to leap from for fun.” Kassandra remained silent, her shudders beginning to ease off a little. “You are torturing yourself.” Aspasia exclaimed and felt Kassandra shake her head.

“If I keep doing it, if I keep forcing myself to jump from higher and more dangerous cliffs then I won’t fear it anymore.” She muttered defensively. “Once I am no longer afraid the images won’t haunt me anymore.” Aspasia leant back with a frown, brushing some stray hairs from Kassandra’s face.

“By that logic you will continue to do more and more dangerous jumps and end up killing yourself - fulfilling the very fear you are striving to be rid of and achieving the reason why Nikolaos threw you from the mountain.” She berated. “There are other ways to deal with this.” Kassandra frowned angrily at her for a moment, standing up with a huff. 

“If there was another way I would have done it by now.” She snapped, crossing her arms defensively and purposefully turning her head to avoid the glare she knew she would get. She knew that Aspasia made logical sense but her own embarrassment and shame made her unfairly angry toward the other woman. “As someone who has lived a life of luxury I doubt you understand what it is like to have a past that haunts you every step you take.” She regretted the words the moment she said them, and quickly dropped her arms to turn and apologise. Aspasia stood still, her face cold and blank, a dark stare making Kassandra feel small. 

“Only 6 months ago I watched my husband - a man I had once loved and had spent a large portion of my life with -  have his throat slit in front of my eyes by your damned brother.” She said slowly, each word said heavily, and Kassandra flinched. “I had men take advantage of me on a daily basis when I was in charge of the brothel.” She took a few steps forward and raised her hand to Kassandra’s face who braced herself for the slap but instead was met with a gentle hand. “Just now I watched the woman I fell in love with - who in all sense could be see as a goddess with all her strength - jump off a cliff to deal with her own emotional past.” Aspasia pressed her head to Kassandra’s who shakily pulled her into her lap as she sat heavily on the ground. “So I may not know anywhere near what you feel or have gone through but I want to do what I can to help you through the pain.” She whispered, her hands tangled in Kassandra’s hair. 

“I’m sorry. I should not have snapped at you.” Kassandra murmured back - her face buried in Aspasia hair. “I don’t know how to deal with it. I’ve never let anyone see me go into those states.” A moment of hesitation. “I don’t want you to leave me.” She admitted. 

“Why would that make me leave?” Aspasia questioned. Kassandra remained silent for a moment.

“Because I am not suppose to be weak. I am not supposed to show my fears or weakness or emotions.” Aspasia let out a slightly hollow laugh. 

“So say Spartan laws.” She mocked and Kassandra frowned slightly.

“Yes.”

“You are not in Sparta, Kassandra. You are here, with me, on a stupid little island.” Aspasia smiled gently at Kassandra. “When you are with me, be it here or in our bed after one of your nightmares-”

“How did-”

“Of course I am aware of your nightmares.” She interrupted Kassandra. “Regardless of what it is, I will stay by your side and I will help you work through it. You aren’t alone in your suffering, not anymore.” Kassandra let out a small laugh and shook her head, her eyes full of adoration.

“I could kill a thousand cultists and still not deserve you.” She murmured, caressing Aspasia’s face. Aspasia smiled slightly and leant in and kissed Kassandra gently on the lips, her own fear and guilt causing her stomach to churn. 

“Perhaps, next we work on a different strategy than leaping of cliffs, hmm.” She muttered and Kassandra laughed.

“Maybe, but probably not.”   

* * *

PROMPT:

 

how about Kass being injured/with fever/in+out of consciousness for days dreaming of Aspasia, who is actually there taking care of her. Kass wakes up suprised to see Aspasia there and asks how long has she been out of it? "You've been here this whole time? Why?" 

 

\- This is going to be continued from chapter 8 prompt 3 - sorry if that is confusing for you

* * *

Her vision was a blur. All Kassandra knew for certain was the pulsating burn from her side that flashed in the darkness of her bordering consciousness. Faces blurred in and out of her vision - expressions of concern, anger and fear melting and contorting with the burning pain. Myrrine, Barnabas. Pulsating pain, sweats and shaking. Phoibe, Odessa, Roxana. At one point she was positive a familiar goat stared down at her - its eyes staring into hers before its face split open to reveal a spear that pierced into her shoulder.She struggled to see the shadowed face at the other end of the spear - desperate to see who was causing her this excruciating and endless pain. A shadowed mask with blood for tears molded from the darkness – its painted mouth curving into a familiar smirk.  

-

Odessa chewed at her lip in worry while trying to wipe some ofthe sweat from Kassandra’s writhing body. The gaping gash on her side was festering slightly from infection and the misthios was suffering from it. They had been travelling for nearly two days to Naxos from the small island that they had been on and only a few hours travel remained. 

“I don’t know how much longer either of them are going to last.” Roxana murmured, doing the same actions to Aspasia who lay next to Kassandra. Her body was drenched in sweat but she was semi-conscious lying on her uninjured side with her hand resting on Kassandra’s chest. They had managed to pull the spear out and get the wound tightly wrapped and covered to prevent excess bleeding.

“She’ll make it.” Aspasia managed to whisper weakly and lifted her arm up enough to wipe sweat drenched hair away from Kassandra’s eyes. “She has too.” Her words seemed more to herself than the other two causing Roxanaand Odessa to shoot each other a look over the two women.

-

As the ship pulled into the docks of Naxos the dock workers stared at the damaged ship – the figurehead burnt and blackened and a sizeable dent crushed into the side of the ship with splintered wood barely holding together. Barnabas ordered they fetch Myrrine and her guard in emergency for medical attention. Roxana and Odessa dropped Kassandra’s arms over each of their shoulders to carry her up the stairs and onto the deck. A secondary lieutenant attempted to help Aspasia but she brushed her off, holding her injured arm to her chest.

“Look after Kassandra.” She grunted and slowly pulled herself up the stairs. By the time they had managed to get both woman to the docks Myrrine and her guards skidded to a stop on their horses – the older womans face wrought with concern. She ordered the guard to set down the makeshift stretchers.

“What happened!?” She demanded, crouching down to inspect her daughter – throwing a glance at Aspasia who was kneeling next to Kassandra. Aspasia’s jaw was clenched and she had her hand on Kassandra’s arm, staring intently at her face.

“We were attacked by pirates hired by Deimos – your son.” She hissed. Myrrine let out a slight gasp. “Why they thought kidnapping me was going to be of use I do not know.” She continued under her breath, staring at Kassandra’s pain ridden face intensely.

“Kassandra risked herself to save you, I assume?” Myrrine said as two guards lifted the stretcher. Aspasia pulled herself up with a grunt of pain gripping her arm - refusing to answer - and followed the guards, keeping her hand on Kassandra’s arm as they walked up toward the leader house. Kassandra’s eyes fluttered open and she glanced around in confusion.

“Kassandra?” Aspasia muttered, noticing before anyone else that she was conscious. She tightened her grip on the misthios arm as Kassandra tried to sit up. “Lie down, it’s okay.”She whispered. Kassandra fell back on the stretcher her eyes struggling to focus on the face in front of her. It warped – twisting and blurring one moment with blood running down it and the next white as a ghost. The same dark eyes staring into hers.

“You died.” Kassandra gasped out, gripping Aspasia’s hand to the point of the latter grimacing from the pain. “I stabbed you, I killed you.” She rambled as her head rolled back and she screwed her face up at the pulsating pain in her side.

“I’m alive Kassandra and I’m here.” Aspasia murmured in urgency as Kassandra’s face slackened as she fell unconscious again – her tight grip loosening and dropping. “Hurry up!” She shouted at the guards who were struggling a little with the weight as they approached the house.

-

Kassandra felt a floating sensation as if rocking on a ship made of cushions. She opened her eyes to a dark room and glanced around in confusion as her heart raced. A shadowed figure stood to the side and she sat up glancing around and realising she was not in the ships cabin. A strange room with swords and spears hanging from the walls all pointed toward her. She felt sweat beading on her brow and turned to the figure next to her.

“Aspasia?” She whispered. The figure leant forward and wiped the sweat off her brow with a damp cloth.

“Who else?” The familiar teasing tone caused her to relax slightly, the tension in her muscles easing. Aspasia’s face wavered into her vision causing the misthios to smile gently.

“How did you survive?”Kassandra asked trying to distract herself from the spears that were pointing at her. Aspasia sighed deeply and placed the cloth in the bowl of water next to her as she shook her head. In the distance a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room. The spears shook as if threatening to fall as a loud clap of thunder filled the air. Aspasia climbed onto the bed next to Kassandra.

“It’s okay. I am here with you and I am not going anywhere” She murmured and brushed her hand down Kassandra’s face.

“Aspasia…” Kassandra could hear her voice breaking slightly and lay back down next to the other woman. “Why are you here though?” She was so tired. Aspasia’s fingers traced down her neck then down to her side. As they traced across the skin, they left a searing pain. Kassandra grabbed her hand with a grimace to try and stop the pain –glancing up at Aspasia in shock. Darkness had enveloped the woman and nothing but her floating pale face was visible as the pain shut down Kassandras consciousness again and she let out a scream.

-

The physician stood up and wiped his hands as his assistant placed the still burning red blade into a pot of water causing steam to spray into the air. Myrrine stood up quickly from the stool she had next to Kassandra who lay motionless on the bed. Aspasia stood in the corner of the room, her uninjured arm covering her mouth and her injured arm held up in a sling.

“We have burnt away the dead flesh and stopped the bleeding.” The physician explained as they headed to the door. Aspasia walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, caressing Kassandras hand. “As long as you keep the wound clean and covered there should be no reason that she won’t make a recovery.” Myrrine followed them out the door as they continued discussing her condition. Aspasia quickly got up and closed the door behind them before returning to the bed. She sighed as she lay down next to Kassandra, closing her ears as fatigue overcame her body. The physician had also deemed her wounds to be okay and had strapped her arm and placed it in a sling. After a few cups of wine the pain had dulled enough for her to be comfortable.  

“You are truly a gift.” She murmured into Kassandra’s ear. “Thank you for saving my life – placing it above your own.” Kassandra’s face contorted slightly in what Aspasia presumed was pain and gave her a chaste kiss on the check before resting her face into the cove between Kassandra’s neck and shoulder as the fatigue overcame her.

-

Kassandra awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed and yelping at the ache on her side. She glanced down to see a heavy bandage wrapped around her torso. She looked around the room, shaking slightly in expectation of the spears pointed at her but found herself in herroom at Myrrines manor in Naxos. Her body felt weak but the previous searing pain had reduced to consistent dull throb. She could hear rain on the roof and a slow rumble of thunder. Shivering slightly, unsure if from the pain or fevers she glanced down at the sleeping form next to her. Aspasias face was pressed inthe pillow, her arm wrapped in bandages and slinged. She had changed out of the blood soaked and ruined dress and was wearing what was clearly one of Kassandras sleeping chitons. It was slightly oversized on her shorter and smaller frame and fell off her injured shoulder. The tightly wrapped bandages had a small spot of blood soaking through from the wound. Kassandra felt herstomach churning at the memory of her spear piercing the woman and quickly bent over the side of the bed to vomit.

“Kassandra are you okay?”Aspasias voice was sleepy and Kassandra felt her hand caressing her back as she retched and fell back on the bed panting. Her wounded side ached from the muscles tensing. She kept her eyes closed, unable to look at Aspasia without the guilt threatening to overcome her.

“How long have I been unconscious for?” She questioned dropping her arm over her eyes as her breathing settled. She felt Aspasia shifting next to her.

“Apparently we were both unconscious for two days on The Adestria.” Aspasia explained, her weight shifting off the bed and her footsteps leading away. “You’ve been in here for about another three days.” A pause. Kassandra glanced out from under her arm. Aspasia was standing at the side table staring at whatever was in her hands.“We thought we were going to lose you.” Aspasia’s voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat and came back to the bed holding a jug of water and balancing a cup on her good arm. “Here, you should drink.” She said and struggled to pour the water with one hand – cursing under her breath as the cup tipped and a small amount of water splashed on the bed. Kassandra finally sat up and caught Aspasia’s gaze. Her eyes were red, dark rings obvious against the paleness of her normally tan face.

“You’ve been looking after me the whole time?” Kassandra asked softly, taking the jug from the other woman.

“Of course.” A moment of silence as Kassandra took a small sip of water.

“Why?” She said, avoiding the other womans frowns by looking into her cup.

“Why?” Aspasia repeated in confusion.

“Why did you look after me after what I did to you - and failed to do.” Kassandra murmured glancing up to see Aspasia’s incredulous expression.

“Failed to do? You saved my life. As you have done many times before.” She exclaimed. “I could not have aclear conscious if I was to leave you suffer.” Standing up in disbelief, Aspasia began pacing as she did when she was upset or frustrated.

“If you did it out of obligation or debt you don’t need to bother.” Kassandra said, somewhat sternly and hurt. “You do not owe me for saving your life. Not after I risked it and injured you in the meantime.” Aspasia’s jaw dropped open and she let out a disbelieving laugh.

“Do you really think I stayed by your side nursing you because I felt obligated too?” She almost yelled.Kassandra frowned slightly.

“Why else-“

“Because I fucking care so much about you!” Aspasia interrupted with a yell and slammed her uninjured armon the bed. “I have been by your side because I have been terrified that you were going to die and it was my fault for being so weak.” Kassandra stared ather with open mouthed shock. “I couldn’t help you.” Aspasia said quietly. Kassandra placed the cup down and slid across the bed and wrapped her arms around Aspasia carefully to ensure she did not hurt her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Aspasia.” She whispered, holding the woman as tightly as she could. “I’m sorry for injuring you and for not being there to protect you, for making you worry.” Aspasia returned the embrace sighing in relief and feeling the worry of the past few days leave her body at the realisation that Kassandra was going to be okay. She pulled out of the hug and lifted her hand to hold in front of Kassandra’s face.The misthios stared at it in confusion for a moment before she broke into agrin.

“You are wearing the ring I found you.” She said, almost with a bragging tone. Aspasia smiled and gave hera chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I put it on the moment I woke up.” She glanced down at it before smirking back at Kassandra. “At least you finally found one that was not ugly.” She said with a wink. Kassandra rolled her eyes, still grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you. For staying by my side.” She said seriously. “I dreamt about you, you know. I was in so much painI did not know what reality was. But you were there, both in my dreams and reality.”Kassandra admitted. Aspasia kneeled on the bed and gave her a lingering kiss.

“I do not plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” She assured the misthios. “So perhaps you should stick with reality.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Prompts <3 There will be spoilers in some of these prompts so i will mark them. <3 thanks for the love

Aspasia finding/comforting Kassandra after the really bad ending?

***THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE CULT AND ODYSSEY ENDINGS***

* * *

 

Thunder cracked overheard as multiple bolts of lightning split the sky - lighting the world up for a few seconds before the dark clouds caused the blanket of darkness to resume Heavy rain pelted Kassandra’s dejected form as she sloshed through muddy streets. Spartans ran past her, shouting curse words at the gods and anyone else who would listen as they rushed to find shelter from the sudden and raging storm. To Kassandra they were simply white noise, her eyes staring unfocused ahead, her continual stream of tears mixing with the rivers of water that ran down her cheeks. Another flash of lightning over head following a piercing crash of thunder and a young girl in front of her fell - seemingly startled by the loud noise. She face planted, skidding slightly in the mud as her mother ran ahead - unaware that their daughter had fallen. Kassandra crouched down and held a hand out to the girl who looked at her, fear clear in her eyes.

“Its okay.” She muttered quietly. “I will get you back to your family.” She heard her voice crack at the word, her mouth twitching downward. The girl stared at her with wide eyes and grabbed her hand and Kassandra pulled her to her feet. Before she could say another word the girl glanced behind her and darted away and Kassandra spun to see her diving in her mothers arms - her mother stroking her head and talking in hushed soothing tones before taking her hand and jogging away gripping the girl tightly this time. Kassandra watched until they were gone, unable to move from the sheer pain in her chest. Once out of sight she trudged back toward her house, shivering violently by the time she got there. The house was dark and she pushed the door open to an empty main room. A gust of wind rose behind her causing rain to spray into the house - to no care of Kassandra’s. She walked in, holding the door open for a moment as a waterlogged and irritated Ikaros few inside before slamming it shut. She proceeded to light the few candles they had placed in there prior while Ikaros sat at the top of a doorway preening and flicking water on the ground. Warm light filled the homely room and Kassandra quickly stripped herself of her armour. As she unsheathed the spear despair seemed to explode from her chest and she dropped to her knees with a cry of pain. Sobs wracked her body as she stared at the blade, her arms shaking with emotion.

“Mater…” She sobbed out, leaning forward and pressing her head to the ground as she screamed and screamed. Everything she had done - all the sacrifices and pain… it was all for nothing. She felt a surge of anger overcome the despair momentarily and threw the spear as hard and violently as possible at the door she had come through - glancing up at the sound a gasp of fear. A flash of lightning illuminated the figure in the doorway and Kassandra’s heart leapt to her throat threatening to suffocate her. For a single second she had thought it was Myrrine, her memories twisting with reality momentarily. As the bright flash dulled her eyes adjusted, her mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“Kassandra.” Aspasia’s normally cool voice rose in emotion as her eyes moved from the spear that had just missed her head to the half naked and dripping wet misthios that lay on hands and knees on the floor. She pulled the hood down off her head and unclasped the cloak that covered her purple dress, throwing them to the floor as she darted forward and dropping to her knees in front of Kassandra, who stared at her with a slightly dazed and open mouthed expression. Tears continually leaked from her red eyes and her body shook with small tremors. 

“Aspasia?” Her voice was raspy and she lifted a hand, clutching the first piece of material she could find in a clenched fist. Aspasia scooted forward, pulling Kassandra into an awkward embrace.

“I’m here.” She soothed, running a gentle hand through Kassandra’s wet hair. The misthios wrapped her arms around Aspasia’s waist and buried her face in the damp dress. “What happened?” Aspasia pushed gently, guessing already from the state that she was in it had to do with her family. Kassandra drew in a shaky breath.

“Deimos.” She whispered out, another shudder running through her body. “Deimos killed Myrrine. He tricked me.” Aspasia lent down and kissed her head, before resuming the gentle strokes in her hair. Another shaky breath. “I thought I had gotten through to him. But I hadn’t. I watched him stab my mater and he blamed me for not being able to protect either of them.” She let out a sob and buried her face. Aspasia could feel her tears soaking her dress.

“Its okay, Kassandra. It was not your fault.” She said softly, her voice stable and strong. “None of this is your fault. Everything bad that has happened has been orchestrated against you. The cult led your father to the that mountain. He chose to sacrifice his children to appease the false gods. Everything that has happened to you since has been the corrupt cult.” She continued. Kassandra sat up slowly, wiping tears and snot from her face. Aspasia smiled gently at her, brushing her hair back. Despite the mess she was her in her beauty still left the other woman breathless. Aspasia climbed to her feet, offering her hand to help Kassandra up off the ground. “Come, let us go to your bed. It will be more comfortable than the floor.” Kassandra nodded, taking her hand and standing up sluggishly. She rested her head on Aspasias shoulder momentarily before turning and pacing away down the hall. Aspasia grabbed a jug of wine and two cups and began following her down the hall before turning and finding Ikaros. She jerked her head to the bird in an indication to follow her. Ikaros ruffled his feathers and flew to the ground, hopping after her. 

Kassandra sniffed at the sight of her bed, memories of curling up with her mother after a nightmare threatening to spill over. She climbed along the bed, resting her back against the wall with a long sigh, glancing over as Aspasia followed her into the room. She wiped a few stray tears and a small smile lifted her lips when she saw Ikaros jumping along the ground after her, his feathers puffed. He flew to the post at the end of the bed and ruffled his feathers, puffing up to get warm and comfortable. A flash of lightning followed a loud rumble of thunder. Aspasia quickly undressed from her damp clothing, a soft chiton fluttering in the cool breeze that flew in the windows. 

“Why are you here?” Kassandra asked suddenly, watching the woman as she poured two drinks. “You are lucky you were not killed on sight. An ex-Athenian leader walking the streets of Sparta.” Aspasia smiled as she turned and padded over to the bed with the cups. She handed one to Kassandra and climbed up next to her, taking a few sips. 

“I got your letter. About facing Deimos.” She explained. Kassandra took a long drink of wine before setting the cup on the side table and lay back down to rest her head on Aspasia’s lap, closing her eyes with a sigh.

“I don’t know what to do now, Aspasia. Everything I have done until this point is to get my family back together.” She whispered, fiddling with the edge of the chiton. “I got them and then I lost them. I destroyed the cult. So what other purpose do I have now? I have no duty to fulfill.”

“Your duty is to yourself now.” Aspasia said softly. “You saved the Greek world, and you found your family. Now it is time for you live the life you wish.” Kassandra stopped fiddling and sat up, her eyes studying Aspasia as she spoke. 

“And you? You told me of many plans you had at the pyramid.” Kassandras tone was not accusatory, but Aspasia could tell her words were guarded and her body was tensed. She sighed deeply, lifting a hand to caress Kassandra’s face, tracing her thumb along her lower lip before kissing her softly.

“I have dreams, and I have goals.” She admitted, noticing the slight wrinkle form between Kassandra’s eyebrows. “But, in the time since you’ve been gone I have found myself more focused on being with you then anything else. Perhaps, you have changed my dreams.” She admitted quietly. Kassandra tilted Aspasia’s chin up, gazing into the dark stare back - looking for deception and finding only adoration and sadness. She kissed Aspasia, pulling the woman onto her lap before breaking the kiss and nuzzling her face into the nape of her neck.

“Is it okay for more to continue on?” She asked softly. “Is it okay for me to move on and be happy and create a life without them?” She heard a ruffle of feathers and the bed move near her feet. She glanced up as Ikaros hopped along the bed to her, hopping up on her extended leg. 

“Of course it is. Myrrine wished your happiness above all.” Aspasia encouraged. Kassandra reached out a hand as Ikaros dipped his head and allowed her to scratch behind his head. “You need to allow yourself that happiness, eventually.” Kassandra frowned momentarily at Ikaros before turning back to Aspsia.

“I will. But I need time.” She said. Aspasia nodded with a kind smile. Kassandra felt her heart skip slightly at the prospect. She wasn’t alone in the world despite the tragedies that had occurred. She had a family here - Ikaros and Aspasia. She had her friends - she could see them smiling and clapping her on the back when she finally returned to Athens. While the pain and despair she felt in her chest now still threatened to overwhelm her, she was not alone in her suffering and she was not alone in the world anymore. 

“Take the time you need. And I will be here whenever you need me.” Aspasia said, kissing her forehead gently. Ikaros squawked in agreement and Kassandra let out a shaky laugh, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. She nuzzled back into Aspasia neck, leaving a soft kiss. 

“I love you.” She whispered softly, closing her eyes to listen to the steady breathing of the woman that held her close. There was a moment of silence before she felt the comforting press of a kiss on her head.

“I love you too, Kassandra. More than you know.” Aspasia said quietly. 

* * *

PROMPT:

any fic for a drunk kassandra?

Any chance we can get some more drunk kasspasia?? 

* * *

 

Aspasia very quickly drained her wine as she nodded in feigned interest at the monotonous tone of the fellow diplomat that bored her with irrelevant facts. Her eyes drifted to notice the greasy hair that was barely hiding a bald patch and he had clearly missed a chunk of hair on his cheek when shaving, her mind feeling fuzzy from the drinks she had been consuming. 

“Ah!” She intterupted with a yell, gesturing toward a servant who threaded between the bodies with a jug of wine. The young girl startled but quickly rushed forward to refill the womans cup.

“Aspasia, your thoughts on it?” The man queried, looking a little off put by her clear lack of interest. Aspasia turned her attention back to him, her lips rising in a well practiced charming fake smile of apology. She reached forward and caressed his arm, her eyes dark and emotionless behind the smile.

“Of course, I would love to discuss this at a later date.” She said smoothly. “At this point in time though-” As if on cue a loud bang and laugh interrupted her and her eyes flicked behind the man as most of the guests of the symposium turned to the noise. Aspasia felt a jump in her chest when her eyes found the cause of the disturbance and her hand dropped immediately from the mans arm. Kassandra sheepishly crouched down to pick up the vase she had knocked over, lifting the heavy clay as if it were a toy - Aspasia dutifully noting the contracting of her arm muscles in the sleeveless dress. 

She had clearly borrowed someone else’s clothing as the dress was tight as on her form showing every curve and muscle. Using the distraction Aspasia silently slipped backward into the crowd, draining her nearly filled cup as she threaded through the throngs of guests. 

Kassandra swayed slightly as she apologised to the nearest guests of the symposium, grinning sheepishly. Her head was swirling and she knew that she was drunk and shot a cheeky grin at Alkibiades who was standing behind her - clearly as inebriated as his companion, waving to certain faces he spotted. Kassandra leaned toward him.

“So, is there anyone of great importance here?” She said, trying to pull a serious face for the crowd that was still observing there. Alkibiades let out a small hum of thought.

“I can certainly think of a few top tier names - I am sure of at least one you might be interested in” He said, gripping Kassandras arm as he swayed slightly. Kassandra shot him a confused frown.

“Ah misthios.” An older, portly man approached the two of them, his nose and cheeks ruddy from drink. “My apologies but I do not believe we were expecting you.” He said, clasping his hands in front of him. Kassandra stared at him for a moment before laughing loudly and clapped him heavily on the shoulder with a grin.

“Alkibiades here felt a little-” She held her fingers up to indicate a small gap between them in the mans face, leaning forward “-scared about some of his enemies so I am simply here as a hired guard for him.” She exclaimed, standing up straight and pulling the most serious expression she could with her hands on her hips. She was well aware of the lack of weapons - save for the spear strapped to her thigh hidden under her dress. She nudged Alkibiades who was busy blowing kisses to a young man - startling him to attention. He smiled sweetly at the man and reached forward brushed some of what Kassandra assumed was dandruff off his shoulder - straining herself not to laugh.

“Of course. Everything she says is true.” He said, patting the mans shoulder with just the tips of his fingers. The man glanced between them - seeing but unable to care about their drunkenness due to his own. He waved them in and Kassandra made a beeline for the nearest servant she could, grabbing a cup of wine and leaning against a pole. 

Her trained eyes surveyed the room and spotted a younger woman glancing her way with a coy smile and straightened up, drunkenly sauntering her way back through the crowds.

“Ah Alkibiades, you sly man.” She said out loud to herself - receiving a slightly confused look from the man standing next to her who stepped back slightly. She walked toward the strange woman, attempting her sexiest saunter. Unaware due to the drinks she had had her form bumped a few people during her attempted saunter, ignoring the grumbles from them until she found herself in front of the woman. 

“So you’re the famed misthios.” The stranger said, her eyes blatantly checking out Kassandras body. “I am Antheia.” She said, biting her lip before her eyes shot back up to meet Kassandra’s who grinned.

“Kassandra.” She said with a wink. As she lifted her cup to her mouth a guest behind her bumped her, causing the liquid to splash up in her face and she spun around with a grunt. “Excuse me.” She said loudly to the 3 men standing behind her, one of which had a smug smirk on his face. “Be more careful.” She said icily, glaring at the smirking one who shrugged. He was quite muscular, and well dressed, his arm muscles tensing over his chest. 

“Or what.’ He sneered, flicking his head up to indicate to the the woman behind her. “We were just admiring the whore you were talking to.” The words were barely out of his mouth before his eyes comically widened at the sight of the fist heading straight toward him and the loud crack of his nose breaking. The screech he let out once again caused the room to fall silent and all eyes to shot to her. Kassandra flicked the blood off her knuckles with a grin before pounding her fist into her other hand staring down at the man.

“Or that.” She said loudly, glancing at his two companions. “Any more takers?” She began purposefully flexing her arms, smirking as Antheia gripped onto one. 

“Are you going to start a fighting pit in the middle of my symposium?” A cool, but hard voice echoed out over the room and Kassandra felt warmth rise up her neck and onto her cheeks as she turned to see Aspasia standing to her side, her painted lips curved up slightly in amusement, her dark eyes focused solely on Kassandra. “If you would like to continue this-” Kassandra watched her eyes dart to Antheia’s hand on her arm and back, the smile falling slightly. “-I request you take it elsewhere.” Kassandra - keeping eye contact with Aspasia - pretended to stretch her arms across causing Antheias hand to slip off and approached her, leaning down to her ear.

“My apologies.” She said, her voice quiet but not a whisper. Aspasia turned her head ever her slightly toward Kassandra, the hair on her neck rising slightly. Kassandra straightened back up and brushed past Aspasia, her finger very subtly brushing against the other womans as she strode away. Aspasia took a deep breath, glaring at the man of the ground. 

“Get him out of here.” She said, her tone authoritative and demanding. The two men nodded and helped their friend up. The lingering crowd quickly returned to their drinking and conversation. Aspasia cast her gaze to find the misthios and spotted her at the edge of the crowd talking to Alkibiades. Kassandra looked up and shot Aspasia a smile - tapping Alkibiades on the shoulder before sauntering away toward a side exit. Aspasia quickly threaded through the crowd, her head still hazy from the drink. She had not expected Kassandra to be here as last she had seen her was on Korinth. She finally made it to the door, glancing back to ensure no one was paying attention to her and slipped outside into the side fenced courtyard. 

“Kass-” She started but left out a gasp as a hand yanked her to the side and pushed her against the wall. Her hand instinctively went to her hidden dagger but she relaxed as two hands slammed into the wall either side of her, and Kassandra leant down, a crooked grin on her face. 

“Ass-pa-sia” Kassandra said, rolling the name off her tongue. “You just keep turning up don’t you.” She said as a statement rather than a question. Aspasia crossed her arms across her chest, letting out a small laugh.

“I do believe that you are currently the one drunk, uninvited and disrupting my symposium.” She drawled and despite her own self warnings lifted a hand and wrapped it around one of Kassandra’s forearms that pinned her to the wall. 

“I can leave if you want.” Kassandra leant in, and Aspasia felt her pulse increase, her head turning instinctively as Kassandra nuzzled against her neck, leaving a chaste kiss. Her head was blurry and she wanted this, gods did she want it. She remembered being in Kassandra position before herself - drunk and trying to the seduce the other. She let out a small laugh and shifted her hand down Kassandras arm, pushing hersef off the wall and closer to Kassandras body - her hand finally resting against her chest. She connected their lips, feeling her body heat up at the contact. Kassandra wrapped her arms around the slender form of the other woman, pulling her in closer and opened her mouth, kissing her deeply allowing a small moan to escape. Aspasia pulled away after a moment, her eyes dark and hooded as Kassandra continued to kiss her neck,

“Kassandra, you are drunk.” She said, her voice shaking slightly with desire. Kassandra murmured agreement against her neck and Aspasia pushed her back slightly. Kassandra took the hint instantly, resting her head against Aspasia’s. 

“Should I have not done this.” She slurred slightly and Aspasia caressed her face with a smirk. 

“Next time, don’t come to my symposium drunk and we will see what transpires.” She purred, leaving a kiss on Kassandras cheek. The misthios stayed still for a moment before heaving a big sigh and straightening up, her eyes still studying Aspasias, her expression serious despite and the slight swaying of her body. 

“I will hold you to that.” She said seriously. 

“Kassaaaandra!” The sing song voice caused both women’s heads to snap to the side and instinctively take a step away from each other as Alkibiades stumbled through the door. He stopped and gave them both a knowing smile. “I see you found Aspasia then, mithios.” He purred and both women shot him a glare. 

“Alkibiades.” Aspasia said curtly as she brushed past him. He grabbed her wrist gently. “What is it?” She snapped, pulling her arm away. Alkibiades smiled and lifted a finger and wiped the smudged lipstick off from her bottom lip. 

“You are a little ruffled.” He teased and Kassandra couldn’t help but laugh as Aspasia’s cheeks turned red as she rolled her eyes.

“Sleep it off.” She demanded and stormed away from the two of them. Kassandra turned her attention to her friend.

“You knew she would be here?” She asked, leaning against the wall for support. Alkibiades smirked.

“Of course. That is my specialty. I know all about who is doing what here in the social scene.” He bragged, wiping a similar smear off lipstick off her face. “Lets go have some more fun.” He said with a giggle and led the way back to the party. Kassandra took a few deep breaths. Her heart was still racing, and her stomach flipping from both the excessive alcohol and the events that had just transpired.

  


       


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Prompts <3 There will be spoilers, but i will put a big note before the prompts with spoilers.

* * *

PROMPT: 

Kassandra getting showered with attention from the hetaera after the Monger fiasco and Aspasia just aint having it.

* * *

Kassandra grinned as hands shoved her around in celebration - jostling her from every angle as happy shouts and yelling filled the theater. Civilians ran down from the seats to congratulate the misthios that had managed to bring in The Monger. Anthousa stood off to the side with a congratulatory smile and waved her over. The hetaera - covered in the mongers spilt blood - helped escort her to the leader. She could feel multiple hands gripping her biceps and grinned as Anthousa gave her a charming smile.

“Now, if you will follow me I can give you the information that you requested.” She said gracefully, her somewhat authoritative tone familiar. Kassandra nodded and followed, aware of the two hetaera that followed close behind giggling about something she did not catch. As they neared Anthousa’s private residence one the girls darted forward and grabbed Kassandra’s hand pulling her to a stop.

“I just wanted to thank you personally, misthios!” She said, with an almost giddy sounding giggle and leant up leaving soft kiss on Kassandra’s lips. Kassandra stood shocked momentarily before giving a charming grin back at the hetaera. 

“I should be the one thanking you for that.” She said with a wink causing the hetaera to blush red.

“So you are as charming as they say.” Kassandra whipped around at the familiar voice, her heart skipping a beat and her own face flushing slightly as Aspasia walked out from a side room, smiling tight lipped at Kassandra, her eyes dark, before turning and embracing Anthousa tightly. “I am so glad to see you again, dear friend.” She said and Anthousa laughed warmly.

“And you, Aspasia. I am glad my letters reached you.” She responded as they broke the hug. Aspasia turned back to Kassandra, her eyes flitting to the hand still holding hers and the other Hetaera who was hanging onto her bicep. Kassandra watched her top lip curl up ever so slightly. She felt her heart skip at the one thought that streaked through her mind. Was Aspasia… jealous? 

“Well Kassandra, if you would care to join us inside we have much to discuss.” Anthousa said, jolting the misthios back out of her thoughts. She nodded and followed them in - the hetaera that had kissed her remaining behind. The other one clung to her arm still, humming quietly. Aspasia glanced behind her as they walked and narrowed her eyes.

“I do not believe it will be necessary for you to escort Kassandra any further.” She said pointedly to the the hetaera who stopped humming and dropped her head, letting go of Kassandra’s arm quickly.

“Of course I’ll lea-” She began, but stopped as Kassandra dropped an arm over her shoulder. The misthios noticed the crack in Aspasia’s nonchalant mask instantly - the twtich of her eyebrow, the dark glare shot at the hetaera. 

“Surely having her company will not hinder our conversation?” She said with a small smirk. “They just wish celebrate.” Her eyes glanced down as she noticed Aspasia’s fist clench momentarily before she smiled - though it did not quite reach her eyes. 

“The nature of our conversation being what it is I would figure the less people that knew the better.” She said and Kassandra sighed, knowing the woman was right and nodded to the hetaera who leant up and whispered in Kassandra’s ear. Aspasia watched the exchange, grinding her teeth slightly. She of course was very well aware of how adored, loved and most commonly desired the misthios was - her spies in Megaris had informed of her that. She knew she had no right at all to be jealous - none at all as they had only met once prior to this but she felt the green monster clenching her gut. She wanted Kassandra, since she had laid eyes on the woman at the Symposium - and given the chance while she was around, no one else would have her. The hetaera finally walked away and Kassandra took a few steps toward her, glancing to see where Anthousa was  before leaning down closer to Aspasia.

“She isn’t particularly my type.” Kassandra said quietly, her eyes searching Aspasia’s which had widened slightly at the close distance between them. She felt her heart speed up slightly and swallowed heavily.

“I do not see what that has to do with anything.” She retaliated and Kassandra smiled knowingly at her. 

“Anthousa is though.” She continued and Aspasia felt heat rise up her neck and colour her cheeks red instantly as she glanced at her friend that stood impatiently for the two them in the next room. “She reminds me of you.” Kassandra said in a whisper, her mouth next to Aspasia’s ear now before straightening up and striding away from the flushed and flustered diplomat. 

“Good to know.” Aspasia muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and following the misthios. As she walked past Kassandra she allowed two fingers to trail along the bare exposed skin of the misthios and felt the goosebumps rise instantly, smirking at Kassandra as she continued past her to take her seat at the food spread table.  

Anthousa glanced between the two of them, and with a roll of her eyes addressed Kassandra to begin giving her the information she had on her mater.

* * *

 

PROMPT:

May I have Aspasia helping Kassandra put on her armor and Aspasia noticing the scars on her arm, asking her the story behind it? 

A very lazy and sensual kasspasia morning. Bonus- phoibe runs up to their bed and jumps up on them to wake them up.

* * *

 Morning light filtered through the sheer curtains, a fresh breeze causing them to flutter lightly. An eagle call in the distance caused Kassandra to stir slightly. Glancing up with a squint she sighed at the light and flopped her head back down with a grunt, nuzzling her face into Aspasia’s hair who lay on her arm - which Kassandra noticed was quite dead. Semi-splayed on her back Aspasia let out quiet snores, one hand resting across her naked chest and the other loosely holding Kassandra’s dead hand. Their legs were entwined, naked bodies pressed against one another in pure comfort. Kassandra began tracing Aspasia’s body with one finger, trailing over her shoulder and down and across the arm that lay on her chest. The other woman stirred slightly, letting out a sleepy sigh while Kassandra continued tracing over her body, leaving a soft kiss periodically on her shoulder. Down and over her belly, noticing the involuntary goosebumps rising under her fingers and Aspasia let out another sigh, sloppily trying to swat Kassandra’s hand away. The misthios moved her hand enough to miss the hit before continuing her journey - concentrating on the ridges of Aspasia’s hipbones and tracing her groin lines.

“It is quite unfair for you to wake me just because you are awake.” Aspasia grumbled, her voice crackly and sleepy. She was frowning, her eyes still closed hoping for sleep to return. Kassandra leaned forward and nuzzled into Aspasia’s neck and kissed down onto her shoulder as the other woman stretched a little - finally opening her eyes to meet the soft gaze of her lover. She smiled and let go of Kassandras hand to trace down her face - learning forward to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

“I could not exactly go anywhere to entertain myself could I?” Kassandra teased, wiggling her arm that rested under Aspasias head - to which she just rolled her eyes at and sat up a little so the misthios could retrieve it. Dropping flat back onto the bed with a grunt, Aspasia yawned stretching her body out as much as she could while Kassandra watched on - her entire being filled with contentment. As Aspasia went to sit up she grabbed her arm and yanked her back down to the bed, placing a hand next to her head and leaning over her with a smile so she couldn’t get up.

“I thought you wanted to get up?” Aspasia murmured, sitting up on her elbows to meet Kassandras mouth as she smirked.

“No, I just wanted you to wake up.” She responded and kissed Aspasia deeply eliciting a small moan from her. Her free hand continued on with her exploration, brushing over her groin causing her to open her legs slightly in anticipation,  a slight whimper escaping. “You are so… placid in the mornings.” Kassandra murmured against her mouth , and Aspasia frowned slightly, before lacing her hands around Kassandra neck and threading her fingers into the misthios loose hair and pulled ever so slightly to give her access to the womans neck. She left a few kisses, using her teeth to brush against her pulse points - receiving her own moans of pleasure from it before reconnecting their mouths. Before Kassandra could even retaliate Aspasia used her strength to push up against Kassandra and push her backwards, her leg flipping over the misthios hips until she was straddling her. She broke the kiss and sat up smiling down at Kassandra, running her hands down the bare muscular chest to settle on tracing her abs.

“There truly is no sight better to wake up to than the sight of your own personal goddess in your bed.” Aspasia purred, Kassandra’s hands running and down her thighs with a cocky grin. She quickly closed the gap between them again and kissed Kassandra, sighing into it.

“Gross!” A loud shout startled the two of them and Aspasia yelped as Kassandra shot up causing their heads to knock together. Aspasia fell back slightly from her position while trying to grab some sheets to cover herself up as Phoibe came barreling into the room and dived on the bed next to them with a grin. Kassandra was flushed bright red and shoved Aspasia off her lap, attempting half-heartedly to make her nakedness not so obvious. She wasn’t ashamed of Phoibe seeing her naked - they had often slept summer nights on Kephallonia with little to no clothing on but she felt shame for letting the young girl see them in that position together.

“Phoibe! Wha-what are you doing just bursting in here!” She stuttered and Phoibe blew a bored noise out through her lips.

“Myrrine sent me up here to get you two.” She poked Kassandra’s thigh and grinned over it at Aspasia who was lying on her stomach by this point - trying to hide behind Kassandra’s larger form. Were you winning the wrestling match, Aspie?” She asked, her tone mischievous but her face bearing an almost overly innocent look. Slight red flush crept onto the normally unphased woman’s cheeks - whether in relation to the question or the nickname Kassandra couldn’t tell.

“We weren’t wrestling…” Aspasia started before glancing worriedly at Kassandra. “We were - um…” She trailed off and Phoibe laughed, flopping onto her back.

“I know. I am just joking with you.” Aspasia let out a frustrated grunt and dropped her forehead to the bed as Kassandra began roughly tickling the girl.

“You are a brat!” She said playfully causing the girl to burst into fits of laughter before she managed to wiggle away and jumped off the bed. 

“Myrrine say’s you need to hurry!” She shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the door. “You know how impatient she gets.” Phoibe turned her head and rolled her eyes at the two women before gleefully prancing out of the room. Kassandra flopped backward on the bed with a groan.

“How does she have so much energy in the morning!” She exclaimed, closing her eyes. Aspasia let out a small snort of disbelief.

“I do remember not even 5 minutes ago you had quite a bit of energy.” She mused, tracing the Kassandra bicep absentmindedly. Her fingers particularly interested in the rough and raised scar tissue that wrapped around it. She could feel a slight quiver to her muscle - making the assumption the skin was sensitive. Kassandra closed her eyes, reveling in the simplicity of the other woman’s touch.

“You can talk.” She muttered out sleepily, her body relaxing. Aspasia stared at the scars - not for the first time - and frowned slightly when she realised how neatly they wrapped around her arm. 

“Kassandra?” She approached curiously.

“Hmm?”

“How did you get the scars on your arm?” Kassandra shifted slightly and lifted her arm up to look at them.

“I honestly thought you would have asked me that a long time ago.” She said, twisting slightly back and forth to study them before dropping her arm back down as Aspasia could continue her stroking. 

“I suppose, I just assumed it was from an animal until just now when I noticed they seemed to wrap around.” She said - proving her point with her fingers. Kassandra hummed in agreement.  

“You would be correct.” She closed her eyes again and sighed. “When I was young and Markos was training me to fight like a misthios a group of bandits found my training yard - I was by myself - a few years older than Phoibe. The bandits attempted to kidnap me and one slipped a rope over my body to tie me up. I managed to get out while they were taking a piss in celebration. In my struggle to stand and run I did not realise i had gotten my arm caught in some of the coils.“ Aspasia began peppering it with small kisses before resting her chin on it to watching Kassandra’s face.

 “As I got up to run a bandit turned and noticed me and grabbed the rope to pull me back but I resisted with all my strength and tried to pull my arm out as he dragged me back. I didn’t feel the pain at the time but due to the back and forth between us the rope had sliced deep into my arm. He eventually succeeded and managed to drag me back but the stupid fucking malaka did not pay enough attention to me. I had managed to grab my spear during the struggle and I stabbed it through his eye when he leant down to me. Using the resulting chaos I then used my spear to slice through the rope - only with the rush I ended up cutting my arm at the same time.” Kassandra reached over and traced each one to indicate which was which. Aspasia stroked her hand for a moment before sitting up and leaning over to kiss her gently.

“Your childhood was so tough for you.” She said quietly, almost ashamedly, pressing their foreheads together which caused them both to simultaneously yelp and jerk back from a sudden pain. They stared at each for a moment in total confusion before Kassandra began giggling.

“I smashed your head with mine when Phoibe startled us.” She explained and Aspasia stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh as well. “I am guessing we will bruise from that.” Aspasia grumpily caressed the spot.

“Fantastic. A nice siazable bruise in the middle of my forehead. A wonderful image.” She murmured and Kassandra rolled her eyes, grabbing Aspasia’s face and pulling her into a kiss.

“You will just look at bad-ass as I do.” She whispered and Aspasia couldnt help the smirk that escaped and pushed Kassandra back onto the bed.

“If that is what you call it.” She teased, before curling up on Kassandra, resting her ear against the woman’s chest - hearing the loud and fast beating heart in her and smiling at its occasional fluttering. Kassandra stroked her hair, content with simply staying in bed - trying to convince herself to ignore Myrrines summons to make this morning last. 

* * *

 PROMPT:

We know that the real Aspasia had a child with Pericles. Could you maybe write something with Aspasia, her son, and Kassandra?

Can you incorporate what we know about aspasia’s life in one of your fics since she was a real historical person? 

* * *

**WARNING**

***THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS FOR THE END OF THE GAME AND CULT ENDING. THESE IS ALSO DISCUSSION OF CHILD DEATH***

* * *

Aspasia lazed on the couch, for once caught up on any paperwork and meetings and was allowing herself to relax in the afternoon. The glowing afternoon sun bounced colours over the walls and she sighed in contentment. Hearing a sudden commotion downstairs she sat up suddenly. 

“Okay okay!” She heard Kassandra shouting over the noise of multiple other voices shouting - voices that sounded like children. She cautiously stood up and walked to the door of the room - certain that it was children that she could hear and Kassandra laughing with them. She walked down the stairs, her heart racing slightly, her mind a whirl of confusing thoughts.

“Ah Aspasia!” Kassandra called out as she spotted the other woman in the door way. She currently held a piece of fruit in each hand held up in the air and two young children - no older than 4 or 5 hanging off each arm trying to grab the fruit. 

“Kassandra what is going on?” She asked. At the sound of her voice one of the kids let go of the misthios arm and turned to look at her, his thumb shooting to his mouth. She felt her heart stop momentarily and an ache spread out from it. The boy had shortish dark brown hair that flopped a bit in his gaunt looking face. He stared directly at Aspasia - dark eyes that matched her own staring back in curiosity. He was skinny and dirty in tattered clothing, and she noticed a scabbed knee on his banged up skinny legs. She could feel her heart racing and she took a step back, unable to look away from the dark eyes. Kassandra lowered her arms, her expression darkening. 

“Here, have your fruit. Stay here at the table and I will be back in a moment.” She said in a hushed voice to the kids, handing them the fruits. The young girl happily grabbed it but the boy hesitated, still staring at Aspasia before grabbing it and climbing onto the seat. Kassandra glanced at Aspasia, frowning as she noticed the other woman standing frozen, staring at the boy with a look of almost horror. Striding forward she grabbed her arm. 

“Aspasia?” She asked, shaking the woman to get her attention. Aspasia slowly turned to look at her as a few tears trickled from her red eyes. “Come with me.” Kassandra said gently and led her out of the kitchen and into the hall. “Whats the matter?” She probed, stroking Aspasias head.

“Who are they and where did they come from?” Aspasia managed to choke out, her body shaking. Kassandra put an arm around her to try console her, confused at the reaction Aspasia was having to the children.

“They are orphans. I was paid to take them away from a party where they were trying to steal food.” She explained gently. Aspasia stared at the floor, seemingly in shock. “I thought they could stay here for a few days until we figure out what we can do. I suspect their parents were either killed in the war or during the Athens purge.” At this point Aspasia let out a choked sob and pushed Kassandra away roughly.

“I cannot do this.” She croaked out and leaving the stunned Kassandra there she bolted as fast as she could - heading toward a place she knew Kassandra could not follow. She managed to slip past the guard on post at the spare back warehouse of the estate and squeezed through the small gap in the wall she knew from previous times she had to escape from people, slumping to the ground in a ball with her head between her legs.

Kassandra followed her as soon as she had found a servant to watch over the orphans and started looking around for her lover - unsure of what was wrong and worried out of her mind. 

“Did Aspasia come past here?” She asked a guard on watch. He nodded toward the back warehouse and  she jogged over - opening it slowly. She had never been in here before and coughed a bit at the dust rising. “Aspasia?” She called out gently and stopped to listen when she heard a quiet sob. Glancing at the ground she noticed foot prints in the dust that stopped in front of a wall where the dust had clearly been swept aside by something. She hurried over and spotted a crevasse in the wall, the crying coming from it. 

“I don’t want to talk right now Kassandra.” Aspasia said from behind the wall, her voice cracking. Kassandra tried to wedge herself through the crevasse but was unable, and instead settled on the ground with one arm half in. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong, or why you are crying and if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But I will sit out here and wait until you are ready.” She said gently. Aspasia took a small breath in, sliding her hand across the ground to where Kassandra’s was resting and touched her fingertips to it. Kassandra gently grabbed it, giving it a squeeze of reassurance before beginning to stroke it with her thumb. They sat in silence for a few moments, the sniffling from Aspasia lessening as Kassandra began humming a lullaby - one she vaguely remembers her mother humming to her. 

“I am so sorry.” Aspasia finally spoke, causing Kassandra to instantly be quiet, giving her hand another squeeze. Aspasia’s voice was low, emotion stricken. 

“For crying? It was a shock.” Kassandra said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Silence for a moment. “I’m sorry, bad timing-”

“I’m sorry for what happened to Phoibe.” Aspasia interrupted, her voice cracking. Kassandra shook her head. 

“We have discussed this. That was an accident. It was Deimos and his malakas followers.” She reassured. “I lay no blame on you.” Aspasia let out a shuddering sob. 

“But I was in the cult. I should have tried harder to stop it.” She said, almost angrily. “I let the cult take another child’s life that I could have stopped.” Kassandra tried once again to push herself through the crevasse, grunting when the wood splintered slightly. Aspasia fell quiet for a moment. 

“I had a son.” She finally spoke, her voice hollow. Kassandra stopped struggling, the words hitting her hard. “I was quite enamored with the cult when I was younger and stupid. They saw my worth - Perikles wife and mother of his child. They spoke venomous words and lured me in. Promised me glory and power and a life of riches and goodness for my baby boy.” 

Kassandra slumped against the wall again, her heart racing. She could feel her stomach churning and knew that she didn’t want to know what was coming next. Aspasia let out a hollow, dry laugh. 

“She would come to me at night when Perikles the Younger would not stop crying and I was exhausted - my husband nowhere to be seen. She would whisper honeyed words to me about the gods and what she could do to help him be stronger. Stronger than I could ever imagine. He would RULE the athenian world.” Kassandra clenched her teeth, barely aware about the tightness of her grip on Aspasia’s hand.

“Chrysis.” She hissed through her teeth. 

“She would take him from me at night. And every morning he would come back, exhausted, barely able to cry. He would feed and then just sleep.” She continued. Kassandra ground her teeth. She didn’t want to hear anymore. Images of Alexios as a baby flashed in her head. “I ended up following her one night. I was so worried for my boy. That night I watched as the foul demon tortured my son - as she had been doing the last three nights. I rushed in, pushing the hag to the ground and grabbing my son. But I was too late. He was not strong enough to withstand the torture and I lost him in my arms that night.” She let out a sob and buried her face in her knees again. “I swore that the cult must be destroyed and I worked everyday to rise up in the ranks - to destroy them from the inside.”

 Kassandra grunted and pushed her shoulder and managed to break open the wall enough to climb in. She grabbed Aspasias shaking form and pulled her onto her lap, enveloping her in her arms, holding the woman tightly.

“You didn’t know.” She whispered fervently into her hair. “You cannot blame yourself for that. You didn’t do that.” She said, repeating it over and over. 

“I did! I gave my son to her, and I sent Phoibe to her death.” Aspasia suddenly shouted, her hands gripping onto Kassandras arm tightly. “Those orphans? Their parents likely died due to the war I had a hand in when I worked through the ranks. I am JUST as bad as Chrysis - if not worse. I had a chance to make change but I was a coward until you came along and gave me the opportunity to finally fight back.” She yelled. Kassandra kissed her head roughly, holding her as tightly as she could. 

“I killed Chrysis.” She reassured, her heart racing, rage bubbling in her chest.

“How did you do it?” Aspasia whispered. “How did you kill her?” Kassandra clenched her jaw tightly.

“I wish I could tell you I tied her to a horses and sent it running, but I was so angry I slit her throat and sent her to Hades.” She snarled. “I could not bare to look at the monster any longer.” She felt Aspasia shift away slightly and a shocking thought hit her. “Do you think that is how I see you?” She said, her voice barely a whisper. Aspasia pulled away slightly, staring at the ground.

“Sometimes I feel that is how you SHOULD see me.” She said in as hushed a voice as Kassandra. The misthios very gently tilted her chin up and kissed her, long and slow. 

“I wanted so badly to hate you, to blame everything that the cult did on you, but I can’t.” She said seriously. “Because they used you too. The cult left no survivors. They ruined you as much as me.” Aspasia sighed, wiping her face free of the mess that it was in and rested against Kassandra.

“The little boy, he had the same eyes as my boy. I thought for moment that perhaps against all odds he had survived. But he would be much older by now.” She admitted. “I think about him everyday - and Phoibe.”

“I think about her too, everyday. And I wish everyday I had gotten there sooner.” Kassandra said quietly. “But, the children that are here, now. They need our help.” Aspasia nodded and took a deep shuddering breath before crawling over Kassandra and out of the now hole in the wall. The misthios followed suit and grabbed Aspasia’s arm as she went to leave - pulling her tight to her body.

“Kassandra?” Aspasia asked, her voice muffled by the other womans chest.

“Thank you for telling me.” Kassandra murmured into her hair. “I can’t imagine how much that would have hurt to keep to yourself.” Aspasia sighed in contentment. “I love you, Aspasia.” 

“I love you too.” She whispered back, breaking away from the hug. “I think we should return to the children though. I am ready to face them now.” A small determined smile lifted her lips and Kassandra returned it. 

“This is how we fight back against the corruption. By helping the people that need it.” She said, taking Aspasias hand who nodded and led them back to the main house.     

* * *

 PROMPT:

Could you write one about Kassandra and Phoibe taking Aspasia to visit their old home on kephallonia? 

You can think you can do one where Phoibe actually lives in the end and she spends more time together with Kassandra and Aspasia? 

* * *

**This prompt i twisted canon so that Phoibe is still alive. *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS***

* * *

Phoibe stood at the bow of The Adestria, a beaming smile on her face and her hair whipping around as she held her arms out. Kassandra’s tight grip around her waist kept her safe as she was lifted up to see over the top.

“I can see it! I can see Kephallonia!” Phoibe yelled excitedly, pointing at a fast approaching island. 

“You certainly have the eyes of an eagle!” Kassandra said with pride, bouncing Phoibe up and down a little to join in on her excitement. “Even I couldn’t see it that far away.” She joked and shot a wink at Aspasia who glanced at her from her position leaning against the bannister, peering over the edge to see the upcoming island. She shook her head with a smile and walked back over to the two of them, leaving a quick peck on Kassandra’s cheek.

“I am so excited to show you our home, Aspasia!” Phoibe called and patted Kassandra’s hand to lower her back down. She grinned up at Aspasia who crouched down and patted her head softly.

“I am excited to see it!” She exclaimed. “I’m sure it is a beautiful home.” She looked up at Kassandra who grinned sheepishly, scratching the end of her nose in embarrassment.

“It isn’t very big, or impressive.” She admitted. “We were not exactly well off like now.” Aspasia stood up and took Kassandra hand and squeezed it, her other still rubbing Phoibes head.

“But it was a home with love, so I’m sure it will be beautiful.” She said. Kassandra raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Coming from the woman with multiple estates.” She said jokingly, shooting the woman another wink. Aspasia rolled her eyes with a smile.

“As i recall, you are the one who decided to buy on nearly every Greek island.” She retaliated and Kassandra shrugged.

“Sometimes I like to enjoy comfort. I don’t see you complaining.” She grinned and Aspasia shook her head in mock frustration.

“Just ignore her Phoibe, I am sure I will love it.” She assured Phoibe.

“Maybe if you like it enough we can stay there! All three of us.” Phoibe said, a little quieter than usual. Aspasia and Kassandra shot each other a look over her head. “After-all Markos is there, and all our other friends. Maybe we can even bring Grandmother Myrrine as well and live in it as a family.” Kassandra bit her lip searching Aspasias face for a moment before crouching to Phoibes height. 

“Phoibe, Aspasia and I - we have a plan, a job-” Aspasia dropped a hand on Kassandras shoulder and squeezed it when she noticed Phoibes face fall.

“Maybe we can live there, but if we are all to live together there and with you having gotten so tall since you left we may need to look at buying a bigger house so we all fit!” Aspasia interrupted with a small laugh. Phoibe glanced between the two of them, before smiling.

“Our home was pretty small.” She admitted. “We only had one bed!” She exclaimed and Aspasia mocked horror.

“Well, now that you are a bit older you will certainly need your own room.” Aspasia said thoughtfully. Kassandra stood up smiling at the two of them and mussed Phoibes hair. Aspasia noticed the smile not quite reaching her eyes and gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance. “I am sure we can figure something out.” She murmured quietly as Phoibe ran to the edge of the ship to peer over the side. 

“Perhaps.” Kassandra glanced down at the glinting gold bracelet on her wrist, before pulling Aspasia into her side in a one armed hug. “If anyone will figure it out, it would be you oh wise one.” She said loudly and kissed Aspasias forehead with a smack, grinning. Aspasia rested her hand on Kassandras chest and smiled as the ship began pulling into dock at Sami. Aspasia leant forward and tapped Phoibes shoulder.

“You should go and pack your bag up so we can go as soon as we are docked.” She said, nodding toward the cabins. Phoibe sighed dramatically before running off.

“You really would make a fantastic mother.” Kassandra said in adoration, kissing the top of her head. Aspasia blushed slightly before nudging her ribs.

“You could also stand to go and tidy your bags up.” She muttered. Kassandra laughed and tilted her head up leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Always so demanding.” She whispered.

“You enjoy it.” Aspasia shot back. “Now go, get ready.” Kassandra sighed loudly and backed away, holding Aspasia hand as long as she could before following Phoibe to the cabins. 

-

“That is a giant statue of Zeus.” Aspasia noted out loud, staring in wonder at it. She had heard of it of course, but had never seen it in person. Kassandra grinned, making sure Phoibe was riding ahead.

“It was one of the first things I climbed when I was younger.” She said with childish glee. “I got in trouble by the priests though because I decided to hang off of his dick.” Aspasia let out a snort before composing herself.

“Of course you did.” She said, trying to keep her composure. Kassandra kissed her shoulder as Phobos trotted along.

“You laughed!” She murmured into her shoulder with a grin. “The great and mature, cold and unfeeling Aspasia of Athens laughed at the idea of a dick being climbed on!” She exclaimed loudly and Aspasia turned around and shushed her with a peppering of kisses, laughing. For the first time in her life - travelling with Kassandra and Phoibe just ahead, laughing and making jokes she felt what life was supposed to be. Happiness, and comfort. Loved ones.

“Come on you two, stop making out and hurry!” Phoibe called, pulling her horse into a trotting circle and the two of them quickly split apart, both slightly red from being caught. Phoibe kicked her heels into her horse and urged it, Kassandra followed suit and they galloped along. Looking around the familiar hills, noticing landmarks and houses from her past Kassandra realised that she had ached to return here and now that she was back… the idea of a house for the four of them to live out their days seemed more and more appealing.

“Is it much further?” Aspasia yelled over the wind and the stomping of the hooves. Kassandra pointed as they came over the top of a hill. She felt her heart skip at the sight of the building. It sat as it did when she left, overlooking the ocean. Small, but it was her home. She urged her horse faster soon overtaking Phoibe who laughed and pushed her horse in the race. Aspasia held the saddle for dear life, thankful for Kassandras arms either side of her as they raced down and back up a rolling hill. Kassandra pulled the horse to a skidding stop as they neared it with Phoibe following behind.

“You beat me!” She called out, before hopping off her tired horse. 

“Of course!” Kassandra called back and helped Aspasia down, before grabbing their bags off of Phoibe’s horse. The girl grabbed Aspasia’s hand and began pulling her toward it.

“This is our house, Aspasia!” She said excitedly, dragging her down the dirt path to the small building. It had seen better days, the limestone and marble chipping and crumbling in multiple places. What used to be a canopied balcony roof was torn from what one would assume to be rough winds and storms. It had clearly been looted and left barren. As Phoibe pulled her into the house she felt her heart skip at the sight on the inside. A single bed, with a now upturned table in the middle. But aside from that there were drawings on the walls - clearly mostly Phoibes work, but a few that were done by Kassandra - a baby eagle in a nest, a younger Kassandra with a younger male next to her and two adults standing behind her. Aspasia bit her lip as she slowly walked around the room, tracing her hand along the drawings and markings.

“Oh I had forgotten all about our drawings.” Kassandra said, finally walking in. She dropped the bags to the ground and looked around in joy. Phoibe quickly ran over to a loose floorboard and pried it open, pulling out a few figures of animals made of carved wood and sticks. She held them up to Aspasia.

“Kassandra made these for me because I used to get sad when we killed them for food.” She said, and Aspasia grabbed the stag one, smiling with adoration at it before looking to Kassandra who grinned sheepishly. “I’m going to go down to the beach and see if my secret stash is still there!” She yelled suddenly and darted out. Kassandra managed to get a pat on her head as she ran past.

“Be careful and don’t stray too far!” She called out to the retreating girl who waved a hand over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

“Now who is the good mother?” Aspasia said, still holding the stag figure. “You raised her to be such a kind and gentle girl.” Kassandra looked away, unsure of how to accept the praise and began pulling blankets out of the bags. 

“I just didn’t want her to have the childhood I did.” She muttered, clearing the bed and replacing it with their clean sheets and blankets. She stood up when she felt Aspasia’s hand on her back. 

“You did a good job, Kassandra. Have some pride that you made that girls life much better than it could have been.” Apasia said and Kassandra smiled gently. “I lived with her for some time. That amount of gentleness and caring is no small deal in this world.” Kassandra suddenly sat on the bed and pulled Aspasia down with her so that she fell on top.

“Thank you for looking after her while she was in Athens.” Kassandra said, muffled under Aspasias hair before the woman was able to sit up properly.

“You have thanked me a million times already.” She said, trying to brush her hair out of her face, sitting on her knees next to Kassandra who was splayed on her back looking up.

“I know. But I will continue thanking you.” Aspasia leant down and kissed her gently, Kassandra’s hand weaving into her hair.

“I leave for 5 minutes and you two are making out AGAIN!?” Phoibe exclaimed loudly, standing in a familiar stance - hands on her hips staring at the two women entangled. They quickly sat up, laughing slightly in embarrassment.

“Come jump on kiddo. It’s softer than before.” Kassandra said, patting the bed in between the two of them. Phoibe dived onto the bed stomach first and sighed, her energy clearly beginning to wane. Aspasia stroked her hair gently and smiled at Kassandra.

“Perhaps we should consider dinner soon so this one can go to bed.” Phoibe lifted her arm half heartedly and waved Aspasias word away.

“I am not even tired.” She said, her words muffled by her faceplant. 

“Uh huh, sure.” Kassandra said, poking the girl in the back before standing up and giving Aspasia a quick kiss. “Stay here with her and I will go go get us some food ready.” Aspasia nodded and crawled backward on the bed, allowing Phoibe to curl up on her lap. The years that had passed had made the slight girl grow into a gangly pre-teen and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Aspasias leg in a sort of hug as she stroked her head.

“See, we could just all stay here like this.” She murmured. “I don’t like it when you or Kassandra leave.” Aspasia hummed quietly. “I get scared that you will leave and not come back - like Kassandra left me here.” She admitted. Aspasia frowned slightly.

“Unfortunately that was not really of her choice, Phoibe.” She said quietly. “I am positive she would have returned to you the moment she had a chance.”

“It’s okay. I forgave her a long time ago, because it meant that we both got to meet you, and Kassandra found her mater.” She said sleepily. Aspasia smiled and leant forward, kissing her head. 

“And I am thankful to the fates everyday that we did meet.” She whispered and leant her head against the wall, humming a lullaby as he eyes closed in contentment.

-

Kassandra returned just after dusk with food feeling slight concern at the darkness of the house. She put her hand to her spear and crept toward it, her heart racing and opened the door quietly. The moonlight shone through the small window and illuminated their bed where both Aspasia and Phoibe were curled up cuddled together snoring lightly. She smiled, feeling her heart swell up with love and as quietly as possible sifted through the debris for some chalk. She headed to the biggest clear space on the wall and began sketching herself, Aspasia and Phoibe. The two woman standing behind the younger girl with their hands on her shoulder with giant grins on all their faces. She stepped back, and quickly wiped the stray tears from her eyes before sneaking back to the bed and sitting on the edge. She shifted a stray hair from Aspasia’s peaceful face, causing the woman to stir with a hum.

“Would you like some dinner?” She whispered and Aspasia glanced around blearily with a small yawn.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She muttered, glancing down at Phoibe who was curled in her arms. She planted a kiss on the girls head. “It feels like home, doesn’t it?” She said quietly.

“It is home.” Kassandra said with a wide grin to match that of her drawing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Prompts! Spoilers will be marked.

since ya wrote myrrine reaction to kass and aspasia how about nikolaos?

 

* * *

***MAY CONTAIN CULT ENDING SPOILERS**

* * *

 

“And this is The Adestria.” Kassandra said, waving her arms in delight as she boarded her ship. Aspasia glanced up from behind her book, straightening herself up up from her lounging position on piled pillows on the seat at the back of the ship. She felt her skin crawl as an older, muscular man followed Kassandra over the board and onto the ship. She had known that there would be an extra passenger for their trip but the last person she expected was The Wolf of Sparta in all his dejected glory. 

“This ship is basically my home.” Kassandra said proudly, grinning with joy. Nikolaos glanced around the ship and smiled gently with a nod.

“What a fine ship it is. With no better captain to man it.” He said, his voice quiet but the admiration was evident. Kassandra smugly put her hands on her hips and indicated to Barnabas who strode up to The Wolf and shook his hand with a tight grip.

“Barnabas. It is an honour to meet the famed Wolf of Sparta. I have heard so many legends of you.” He gushed and Nikolaos laughed. 

“Thank you for looking after my daught-”

“Ah yes, he was and continues to certainly be a fantastic father figure.” Aspasia’s sharp tone rang out behind them and Kassandra flinched slightly. She watched as Nikolaos frowned at the words and his hand flew to his sword hilt as Aspasia walked up to stand next to Kassandra. She had her standard Athenian blues on, her hair slightly mussed from the wind, her forehead circlet on as usual. 

“What is the Athenian snake doing on your ship?” He spat, his thumb releasing his sword from the sheath.

“I was invited here.” Aspasia exclaimed, lacing her fingers through Kassandras who glanced between them in slight fear. “In fact, one could say I live here.”

“Nikolaos, this is Aspasia - she-”

“I know full well who she is!” He snapped and drew his sword quickly, pointing it at the unflinching Aspasia’s throat. 

“Put your weapon down!” Kassandra yelled furiously and surged forward pushing him backwards roughly, both hands on his chest. “You have no right to attack anyone on my ship!” Nikolaos was thrown off guard and stumbled back slightly, glancing between the two of them in sheer disbelief.

“Why IS she on your ship then, do tell?” He snarled. 

“I said before, I live here.” Aspasia answered and Kassandra glanced at her and shook her head slightly.

“Aspasia and I share… a relationship.” Kassandra struggled to find the words, stumbling over them slightly. 

“We share our lives together.” Aspasia chimed in, narrowing her eyes at The Wolf who’s face was going red with anger.

“You are fucking kidding me.” He exclaimed and began pacing. “My daughter, the saviour of Sparta - of the Greek world! Bedding with the whore leader of Athens. What lies did she feed you?” 

“Hold your tongue!” Kassandra shouted, taking a step toward him in anger. “You do not have the right to speak to me, or her as you are. I invited you back into my life despite everything - you do NOT get to start trying to control me!” She snapped. Nikolaos held his hands up in disbelief.

“She is an Athenian leader, Kassandra. How can you trust her not to stab you in the back?!”

“How can she trust to have you both near the edge of the boat?” Aspasia coldly butted in. “You could throw her off the edge at anytime. It would be the honourable thing given her traitorous action of loving an Athenian.” She continued, her arms folded loosely over her body, a smug smirk lifting her top lip. “Oh, though as I recall that was the Gods choice.” She used a mocking tone for “gods”, her dark eyes flashing. Nikolaos was almost shaking with rage, and Kassandra was staring at the deck between them, clenching her fists. “If you had wanted to give your daughter love advice perhaps you should have been a father instead of a pawn to the corrupt and controlled Pythia. Surely if you actually had cared about her you would have defied the will of the Gods and saved your children instead. Duty should never overcome a parents love, after all.” Nikolaos growled and lunged forward again and Kassandra intercepted, grunting as they slammed together and shoved him backward again toward the edge of the boat.

“Enough! Both of you!” She snapped, glaring at both Aspasia and Nikolaos. Aspasia just continued you to glare at the the old man, her chin up and defiant. “Aspasia, you know of all people that the cult controlled the Pythia and made the decision to tear our family apart.” Kassandra snapped, stepping back from Nikolaos, her hands held up in case of another lunge. Aspasia laughed.

“I am aware that the cult attempted to use it as a way to kill you and your brother but I’m afraid it was your father that made the decision to follow through with it.” She rebutted and Kassandra clenched her jaw. 

“I do not have to stand here and listen to your poisonous words, snake.” Nikolaos snapped and a loud slap echoed as soon as his words left his mouth. Kassandra’s hand left a red mark on the side of his face. 

“Every word she has said is true.” She growled. “I brought you here, I allowed you back into my life on the pretense that perhaps we could rekindle some sort of relationship. You expressed regret and genuine loathing for your actions but that does not give you permission to be my father. I love Aspasia and I have NO intention of leaving her side. If you cannot stand that then you are welcome to leave.” He glared at Aspasia over her shoulder who met his anger with a steady cold stare. 

“Oh look, another decision between duty and honour or his daughter. I wonder what he will choose this time.” She said smartly and Kassandra growled, whipping around to her. 

“I said ENOUGH.” She snapped angrily and Aspasia jerked back slightly in shock. “You are not blameless in all your decisions either.” She snarled before glaring between the two of them. “Malaka! I am done with this. You sort yourselves out.” She said, throwing her hands up in the air and pushing roughly past Nikolaos and off the boat. The two of them watched her go before Aspasia began following her. Nikolaos grabbed her arm roughly as she walked past and she shot him a look of daggers.

“Be careful old man. Do not think she would so easily forgive you for taking a part of her life away again.” She snarled and yanked her arm out of his grip. “Perhaps you should trust her judgement and move on - that is what a supportive father would do.” She said as she walked past him after Kassandra. He glared at her retreating back and kicked the banister angrily before storming off.

- 

“Kassandra, wait!” Aspasia called out to the misthios who had angrily strode back to their shared estate. She finally caught up, panting slightly and stumbled into their room. Kassandra was pacing back and forth in front of the window, her fists clenching and unclenching.

“Why did you fuel that fight?” She said suddenly stopping to look at Aspasia. Her face was stricken, confused. Aspasia swallowed heavily. 

“I was defending myself.” She said quietly. Kassandra shook her head.

“No, you were being unnecessarily harsh in your words.” She said angrily. Aspasia’s eyebrow twitched slightly and she took a few steps forward. 

“I was being truthful. How do you think I feel, being the only Athenian in a very prominent and respected Spartan family?” She asked coolly. “I have given up my position in Athens and you helped me destroy the Cult that I lead and yet everyday I feel a target on my back, simply for who I am or who I was.” Kassandra felt her anger beginning to fade, her muscles relaxing. “Nikolaos would have slaughtered me then without a second thought, had you not been there to protect me. When Myrrine found out, she would have had me banished within an instant if you had not defended me.” Aspasia sat on the edge of their bed with a sigh. “Luckily Myrrine is a kind and reasonable woman and she warms to me as time goes on. Nikolaos will forever harbour hate for me.” Kassandra sat down next to her and pulled her against her side, kissing her forehead. 

“You are right. He does not have the right to act as my pater.” She said gently, nestling her face into Aspasia hair. “The only opinions that matter are Barnarbas and Myrrines. And Barnarbas adores you.” She said almost cheekily. Aspasia smiled slightly.

“Does he now?” She said playfully.

“Oh yes. He says you keep me in check, stop me from being too reckless.” Kassandra said, kissing Aspasia cheek. 

“Is that ALL he says?” She pressed, raising an eyebrow. Kassandra cupped her cheek and drew her forward, Aspasis’s hand resting on her chest.

“He also says he had never seen me happier than when we are together.” She murmured and Aspasia gazed at her in adoration before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. 

Nikolaos watched the exchange from the base of the stairs, turning away at their intimacy with guilt churning in his guts.

“Give her a chance, Nikolaos.” Myrrine startled him from behind. Her tone was still cold toward him, and she refused to meet his eye. “After all you have done, Kassandra chose to give you one. Don’t waste it.” She said before walking away. Nikolaos sighed tiredly and followed his ex wife to leave the estate. 

* * *

PROMPT:

Since kassandra x kyra might be the most popular ship, I'd wonder about what would happen to kasspasia if she was to reappear.

AnCould you write about Aspasia being jealous of one of Kassandra’s past lover (maybe Kyra) because she realizes that it wasn’t just a fling but that her misthios did love that person. 

* * *

 

Kassandra gripped the edge of the railing tightly as the ship pulled into the dock and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Aspasia glanced at her with curiosity, noticing the sweaty hand prints left behind on the bannister. 

“Welcome back to the Silver Islands!” Barnabas yelled and Kassandra flinched, glancing at Asapasia almost guiltily before heading onto the dock. Aspasia glided over to Barnabas and crossed her arms, following Kassandra darting around nervously with her eyes.

“Did something big happen here?” She inquired and Barnabas let out a hearty laugh.

“Aye, these islands were islands of love for both Kassandra and I!” He exclaimed loudly, clasping his hand to his heart in exaggeration. Aspasia narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling the jealousy already beginning to bubble. “Would you like to hear the tale?” He asked, completely oblivious to the rage radiating off of Aspasia. She smiled coldly at him.

“I would love to, but perhaps another time.”  She said coolly and walked away as Barnabas began telling the nearest crew member that would listen. She caught the names “Kyra” and “Iola” as she left the ship and searched out for Kassandra who had disappeared into the thronging crowds.

Kassandra’s eyes glanced around nervously. She wanted to be off this island as fast as possible. It had been years since she had seen Kyra and she did not want to see her now. Glancing back at the ship and felt her stomach drop slightly at the absence of Aspasia on the bridge. 

“Kassandra?” A familiar voice turned Kassandra’s blood cold and disbelief flooded through her. This soon? She turned slowly, trying to mask her expression, but felt her heart rate speed up slightly. Kyra stood, a mixture of shock and joy on her face. She had barely changed over the years. 

“Kyra I-” Kassandra started but let out a gasp as the other woman threw herself at her in a tight hug, her arms squeezed tightly around her neck. 

“By the gods, I never thought I would see you again.” Kyra almost sobbed into her neck. Kassandra awkwardly patted her back before pushing her back.

“It has been awhile Kyra. But I am here for business.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Kyra frowned slightly.

“Surely you have some time to reminisce with me?” She said, the hurt plain in her voice. Kassandra clenched her teeth together, glancing away from the hurt look.

“Kyra, the thing is -”

“So this must be the Kyra that Barnabas mentioned.” Kassandra froze, swallowing heavily at the cold but familiar drawl behind her. She felt Aspasias fingers trace along her lower back, making her erupt in goosebumps. Her lover stood beside her, one arm crossed and the other gripping Kassandras bicep. Kyra glanced between the two of them and flushed slightly. The misthios took a deep breath before exhaling loudly - already exhausted by the situation.

“Aspasia, this is Kyra, Kyra, Aspasia.” She introduced, waving to each as she said their name. 

“It is always a pleasure to meet the people Kassandra met in her travels.” Aspasia responded, though her tone was cold and Kassandra glanced down to see a familiar dark glare through narrowed dark eyes. Kyra laughed in disbelief.

“Aspasia?” She exclaimed. “As in, Aspasia wife of Perikles the ex-Athenian leader?!” She said with a laugh. “You are joking, surely?” She tried to play it lighthearted but Kassandra heard her voice crack slightly. 

“It is not what -” She started but Kyra shook her head angrily, and Kassandra shrunk back slightly. 

“Well, my dear misthios. It really is what it seems.” Aspasia butted in coldly. Kassandra glared at her and shook her off her arm. Aspasia frowned up at her in shock. “Kassandra?”

“You leave me here, after I lost my pater and Thaletas, after promising me so many things and that life and fate is not cruel but the first time you return to me is with the fucking leader of Athens.” Kyra spat angrily, backing away slightly. Kassandra reached forward but Kyra cringed away and the misthios dropped her hand to her side in defeat. “We left on good terms, and I prayed to the gods that perhaps someday we could meet again in different circumstances but I suppose that is a fate too good for me.” Kyra sobbed out and turned away from the two of them. “Hopefully the whore of Athens gives you what you need.” Aspasia let out a gasp and took a step forward angrily.

“Kyra, I am sorry. I did plan on returning to you.” Kassandra muttered to the womans back, grabbing Aspasia’s hand tightly and pulling her back. “I had every intention. You were someone that meant a lot to me in a time that I needed it.” Aspasia glared at Kyra, knowing they were both acting like petty children. “I wanted to stay. But I needed to stop the cult, and find my family. It was the priority above all.” She let out a small laugh. “And I did. I succeeded in every way that I could. I saved the family that I could, including Aspasia.” Both women turned quickly to look at Kassandra who gave Aspasia’s hand a squeeze. “I did love you Kyra, and I possibly still do. But I AM in love with Aspasia, and I always will be. She is a part of my family now, she is my life, regardless of who she was or came from. I’m sorry that I have hurt you and that we were not able to rekindle what we had. I hope that is enough for you to understand, even if you still hate me.” Aspasia glanced Kyra, her expression smug and Kyra looked between the two of them, quickly wiping the tears off her face.

“I don’t hate you Kassandra. I can understand, but I do not think I can forgive it. We fought against Athens together and yet you take an Athenian leader to your bed at night.” She muttered, although the malice was gone from her tone. “I  really thought being a Spartan you would be wiser. Goodbye, Kassandra.” She said, glaring defiantly between the two of them. “I do hope your happiness lasts.” She said as an afterthought before turning on her heel and walking away. Kassandra stood still as a statue watching her leave, her jaw working as she ground her teeth. 

“Kassandra…” Aspasia said quietly.

“Are you really that scared I don’t love you?” Kassandra said stiffly, her hand still tightly holding Aspasias. “You seem to feel the need to compete with every woman I speak to or have had a history with.” She finally looked down at her lover, her eyes red with unshod tears. Aspasia glared at Kassandra defensively.

“Well, clearly I need too - you loved that woman. Who is to say you won’t retrun to her.” She said coldly. Kassandra laughed without humour.

“I say that I won’t!” She snapped, using her free hand to cup Aspasia’s cheek tightly. “I love you. I have no intention of ever leaving you. At this point there is nothing you could do that would drive me away. I don’t even think a dagger to my stomach from you would drive me away. This jealousy you harbour is unnecessary and it hurts me that you think I would toss you away so easily.” She kissed Aspasia gently, her thumb stroking her cheek. Aspasia felt guilt taking over the anger and jealousy.

“I am sorry Kassandra. I just, I know how much you are loved by everyone. It is an irrational fear.” She said quietly, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I will work harder on controlling it.” Her shame was evident in her words and Kassandra smiled, tilting her head up.

“In the right circumstances I do enjoy the attention I get from you as a result. But I do not intentionally mean to put you in situations that would hurt you,” She explained. “But for now, can we please get this job done with so we can get off this island.” Aspasia nodded.

“Perhaps tonight… you could tell me the story of what happened here?” She ventured. “Despite my jealously, I do enjoy listening to your stories.” Kassandra bit her lip before nodded slowly. 

“Maybe another day. I do not wish to think about that at this time.” Aspasia could tell that Kassandra was hurt by her interactions with Kyra and swallowed down the jealously that flared up again and nodded, squeezing her lovers hand. Kassandras sexual exploits she could handle the jealously, but the love Kassandra had obviously harboured for this woman would be harder to deal with.

* * *

 


End file.
